Mahavatika, Part I
by Sadako Tetsuwan
Summary: AU. One day, almost a year after the war's end, a gleaming warship docked in the air above Destiny Islands. It's origin? Radiant Garden. It's demand? Riku. Slash. Part 1 complete.
1. Prologue

A year's worth of collaboration, editing, and hair-pulling will eventually produce something. That something is before you now; a small section of the epic history of Radiant Garden. These chapters will aim their attention on a certain Arjuna clan, and more directly on a very few specific members of that clan. This fic is a collaborative effort between myself (Sadako Tetsuwan) and my co-author, Lans.

This story is very much an AU. You've been warned.

Further warnings: Mild to strong language, violence, yaoi, implied yuri, het-it's The Aristocrats in here. Oh, and politics. Biggest warning of all. Though with the success of Game of Thrones, this kind of politics will probably be appreciated by you kind readers.

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

Riku remembered the day well. He had been down on the docks with Sora and Kairi, fishing and listening to the radio that Sora had built from the kit he'd received for his birthday. It looked a little slapdash, sure, but it worked fine.

A breaking news broadcast cut into their favorite afternoon radio comedy program, announcing that after eleven long years, the war was over. The reporters described the jubilant crowds in faraway lands, welcoming back armies and armadas with parades and rare appearances by kings and princes and emperors in celebration. Riku and Sora climbed onto the piles and crates on the docks, trading increasingly ridiculous 'kingly speeches' of victory, peppering their speech with plenty of 'thys' and 'thous' and 'arts'; surely the way kings and emperors must speak. As boats returned from their days on the ocean, each crew would offer their own shouts of joy at the news to the teens on the dock. The mayor of the islands quickly arranged a fireworks display for that evening, and dozens of families ate picnic dinners on the lawn of City Hall under the red and green flares.

Riku had never seen his mother so happy.

A few weeks later, Riku came home from school to find his mother sitting on the kitchen floor, crying.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" Riku asked, crouching at her side. A small chuckle left her, and as his mother turned to face him, he saw she was smiling.

"It's from our king," she said, her accent coming out thicker than normal under the weight of her emotions. "_Our_ King," she repeated, holding out a letter for Riku to see. It was written on some sort of parchment in a language he couldn't read, but what drew Riku's eye was the large wax seal at the bottom. The wax was purple, and set in the center of the seal was a gold medallion with some sort of coat of arms surrounded by lions and roses. He let his gaze drift away from the seal to take in more details. The page was embossed with gold leaf, and the borders were decorated with scrolling artwork in jewel-tone colors. As beautiful as the entire page was, though, Riku's eye continued to be caught by the wax seal and the medallion it held.

"What is it?" Riku asked again, looking up at his mother.

"The King has reclaimed us," she smiled, another tear rolling down her cheek, "We are no longer traitors...we are no longer banished."

"Traitors? Who were we traitors to?" Riku asked, looking slightly alarmed. "Does this have something to do with...the king?" he asked. Destiny Islands had no king; she must have been talking about her homeland.

"We were banished and named traitors at the outset of the war...to return to the motherland would have been punished with death," she began, rising from her place on the floor and moving toward the table, where the day's mail sat. She reached for the largest envelope, made of a similar parchment as the letter from the king, and pulled out several torn up pieces of paper. "But now...look!" she laughed, though it came out rather choked. "Look! It's void, it's all void. And here," she continued, grabbing another sheet of paper and holding it out to Riku, "You've been adopted back into the family. You're an Arjuna in name and title now, just as you should be," she smiled.

All Riku could do was stare as his mother held out sheet after sheet of parchment covered in that mysterious loopy language. "I still don't...we were banished for being traitors?" Riku asked again.

"My grandfather felt that if I had betrayed him, that was as good as betraying the King, the puffed up old ashwa," she muttered darkly, turning back to the table for a moment. "He threw his weight around and had us declared traitors when the war started, all because I married your father—an Outcaste from another land. He had already disowned me, so there was little else he could do to proclaim his hatred for me." Riku's eyes widened slightly as his mother spoke. He'd never known much about his mother's family, other than his uncle, whom she adored. Apparently, circumstances were more complicated than Riku had ever imagined. "But now...now it's over. It's all over...your uncle wants to see us again," she added, dabbing at her eyes to prevent any more damage to her make-up.

"Uncle Sephiroth? Really?" Riku asked, his expression lighting up.

"Yes, darling...he wants you to see our home...Radiant Garden."


	2. Kanda 1, Varga 1

Chapter 1 Warnings: N/A

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga I

As Riku was guided up the boarding ramp of his uncle's airship, all he could do was stare at the tall, intimidating figure whose stride was difficult to match. His long black coat swished fluidly behind him as those heavy boots thudded despite the man's grace. It was all a little overwhelming. This man was his blood, he knew him, and yet he didn't. And he was to live and train with him to re-join his 'caste'…what did that even mean?

"Make yourself at home, as it is a long journey," Sephiroth announced in speech just as crisp as his mother's, sweeping down the main hall. "Your quarters are here, meals are taken in the mess below deck, and should you require anything, there are servants available at the ring of the bell. Any questions?" Sephiroth asked, pausing next to the door to the guest quarters, turning to look down at his charge.

It had been nearly five years since he had last seen even a photograph of his nephew, and the boy had clearly hit a growth spurt. Tall and lean, Riku could have easily been in the Radiant Garden army by now, if he had been raised properly, brought up in his ancestral home, taught the traditions of his people… Riku had a lot of catching up to do.

"I—" Riku looked up at the silver-haired general, his own silver hair only slightly in his face as he straightened, trying to recover a bit of his composure. Composure seemed very important to the general thus far. He was a little uncomfortable and felt fairly awkward being on the ship. He had never been on an airship—well, not one that wasn't broken down, anyway, and he'd certainly never _gone_ anywhere on an airship. "Where…will you be staying…Sir?" Riku asked, trying to hide his bit of hesitancy; though he always spoke his mother's native language at home while his father was away on business, he didn't want to make any dumb mistakes.

"In the captain's quarters, of course," Sephiroth replied, a slight smirk coming to his lips at the boy's question. "Where else would I be staying?" Even Sora would have laughed at his question and as Riku realized this, he grimaced and nodded.

"Sorry, dumb question." Riku stole a quick glance to his cabin once more, his stomach knotting. Sephiroth's little smirk remained as he turned again, leading him further down the hall.

"You'll have access to my cabin during the trip, where you will begin your studies, and though you are permitted anywhere on the ship, I will have to ask you to not wander about unaccompanied. There is always someone available to take you down to cargo if you require your personal effects," Sephiroth continued, refusing to acknowledge anyone else on the ship except for the boy as they passed various servants and soldiers, who all snapped to attention as the man passed. "Though, if you find the time, a private walk around the top deck can be relaxing…though I'm sure sea breeze is nothing novel to you, Riku," he added. Riku didn't like the idea of not being able to wander as he pleased. Privacy was important to the boy…

"Why do I need an attendant if I can go anywhere I want, Uncle Sephiroth?" Riku hoped that this question wouldn't be met with another smirk. Riku knew his uncle, and had met him as a very small child, but this felt like entirely different, like another first time for him. Riku felt the need to impress his uncle, to make a good 'first impression' as a somewhat new member to their caste…and already he seemed like he was making a fool of himself.

"In case you should need anything, of course," Sephiroth replied, not bothering to turn around to answer Riku's question. "Also, this is a warship. It contains armaments and sensitive information. While you are technically permitted in the torpedo bay and the briefing room, it's somewhere I would rather you not be wandering about, and certainly not alone. I hope you understand," he explained, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. "Not until you've earned your place there. You are a Warrior Noble, born and bred…but you must still step forward and earn your claim."

Riku had to claim it, like Sephiroth had. Was this something he _wanted_ to claim? Warships and armaments, military ranks and glory? Was this what he wanted? Why shouldn't he want it, to be a great man like his uncle? It was his duty and it was in his blood, he supposed, but he hadn't been raised in Radiant Garden. Riku wanted to prove to everyone that he could become great, despite his family's banishment, but there was a definite hesitancy in his mind.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. And I…plan on earning that right, Uncle," Riku said evenly, taking a small breath. "…When will I start my studies?"

"Immediately," Sephiroth replied, glancing over his shoulder, this time with a smile on his face. Riku was glad for at least a little bit of what seemed like approval from his uncle, who until that moment seemed fairly cold. He seemed far from cruel, but very…professional. The smile was nice and he found a similar one on his features, creeping onto his lips as he relaxed a bit, falling into stride with Sephiroth a bit more easily.

"…When will I meet my tutor? I'm going to have a tutor, aren't I?" he asked, glancing up to the fairly taller man.

"I will teach you for the time being. If, upon our arrival, you find you can no longer stand the sight of me, I will summon a tutor for you," Sephiroth smirked, though his expression was more lighthearted, not the mocking smirk from before. Riku smiled a bit more in return. He was fairly certain it was Sephiroth who was going to be fed up with him after their lessons—even his mother said he could be more than hard-headed and stubborn at times. Sephiroth continued, "If I am unavailable, you can study in private, or ask one of the servants to assist you. Though I fear they do not have advanced education, they are eager to please…and they can read, which will be of great assistance to you," Sephiroth added. "That, after all, is your first lesson."

When the general mentioned his first lesson, Riku felt a sudden flush in his cheeks, warmth accompanying the light blush staining his pale features. He was to be taught by…poorly educated servants if his uncle was unavailable… And they already knew more than he did. His stomach knotted as his pace slowed, feeling more than just a little lost as he realized just how much he had to learn…

He was starting back from day one with Radiant Garden.

"Keep up, Riku," Sephiroth called, slowing for a moment as Riku dropped behind, "We have a lot to do, and only 10 days to do it. Let's away to the cabin for your first lessons."

"…I'm supposed to learn an entire written language in 10 days?" he asked, eyes a bit wide as he hurried back to Sephiroth's side, brushing his fingers back through his hair. Overwhelmed was quickly becoming an understatement. "How…how is that even possible?"

"Hard work and discipline," Sephiroth replied. "That will be your new mantra in Radiant Garden…" he explained. Oh, good… Riku was already being assigned a mantra. He almost sighed as a bit of his rigid posture disappeared as he followed Sephiroth into the cabin. "Here we are…have a seat, and we'll begin studying Devanagari. I think you'll find it isn't as difficult as you expect."

Riku wanted to please, but…this seemed hopeless. "Yes, Sir," he said, a bit of his earlier enthusiasm fading from his voice as he slid into the nearest chair, glancing back to his uncle. "…So, we'll be in Radiant Garden in 10 days then? Why…can't I continue to work on Devanagari after we arrive?"

"Well, if it's necessary, you will…but I will have hoped you'd be ready for something more challenging by then," Sephiroth replied. Perhaps he had misjudged that spark of warrior's determination he thought he saw in Riku. "The longer you spend studying the basics, the less time you'll have for more amusing pursuits."

Riku could see the disappointment in his uncle's features as he answered his question and he felt guilt nipping at him. But, why? What reason did he have to want to prove himself? Then again, why did he feel suddenly worthless, or at least close to it because of the man's change in demeanor?

"I'm going to try my best, Uncle. 'Hard work and discipline', right?" he weakly smiled, hoping to coax the man into returning one as well. Sephiroth's smile returned, and he nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. I will be there for you the whole way through. Learning to live in Radiant Garden might be difficult…or it might come as naturally to you as breathing. You won't know until you try." With that, he approached the boy with several old-looking books. "These are the books I learned Devanagari from when I was young…a lot of newer books are, ah, quite childish," he explained, "And moreover, many do not teach the _entire_ alphabet."

"They don't teach the entire alphabet? Then how do they teach Devanagari in the first place?" he asked, already rather confused. He knew the language of Destiny Islands like the back of his hand, but it was simple. "Okay, let's just…start from the beginning, I guess," Riku decided with furrowed brows, reaching for one of the books his uncle had.

Sephiroth smiled softly, reaching for a pen. "There are many older letters and sounds, which were absorbed into other sounds in the languages of the lower castes, and so were removed from the common script. Proper pronunciation and spellings were retained in the noble tongue, however. Your name, 'Riku', would be written like this in the common script," he explained, quickly jotting down a few of those strange loopy characters and crossing the top. "But that is plain. Unrefined. A low-born signature…your name is truly written this way," he continued, his pen swirling about and finishing with a flourish. "Many people cannot easily read your name if it is written properly…but one look at it tells them that it belongs to a nobleman."

In plain script, Riku's name was merely a few curvy lines, but as Sephiroth wrote his name in the way it was meant to be written, he found himself impressed. "…And this second one…has the older 'letters' in it?" It all seemed like scribbles to him at the moment. He bit his lip, reaching for a pen of his own without bothering to ask permission, glancing at his uncle's version of his signature and trying his hand at both signatures, both seeming…sloppy and unrefined under his unskilled hand. "I…can't tell where each letter begins or ends…"

Sephiroth smiled and nodded. "Well, let me show you. This first letter, Ṛ," he began, pronouncing it like a playful growl, "Is rare in its own right, even among those who know and write the classical script. I will first teach you the common, everyday script. Then I will introduce all of the classical characters, once you are more confident," he explained, flipping open the worn old book to reveal his own sloppy childhood handwriting. "My grandfather would make me write the same letter one hundred times to make sure I could write it perfectly…and if they weren't up to his standards, I had to start again. I won't make the same demands of you, Riku," Sephiroth smiled, taking up his pen.

At least Sephiroth wasn't going to teach him like that. They would have certainly had a problem if he had tried. "Thanks. I don't think I'd get anywhere in 10 days if I had to write 'R' one hundred times…" Riku said.

Sephiroth smiled, re-pronouncing the 'Ṛ' and shaking his head. "Believe me, I didn't get anywhere, either. I think that was grandfather's intention, though. It kept me quiet," he smirked. Quickly, he jotted down 16 characters, tapping the pen next to the line. "These are all the characters you absolutely need to learn in order to read the common script, then we'll add more as your mastery improves. Just 16, plus vowel markers. Think you can manage that?"

"…Only 16?" Riku asked, blinking with surprise. "Yeah, that's…really simple. I mean, they look weird, but… I think I can," the boy nodded with a decent amount of confidence, aqua eyes lingering on Sephiroth before turning to the paper, trying his hand at re-writing the 16 'letters' sloppily. When it was broken down like this, it was easier, at least looked easier, than Destiny Island's script. He might actually have a chance at this after all.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up next Friday-for now, I have to get all of my stuff packed and moved back to the States. Namaste!


	3. Kanda 1, Varga 2

Chapter 2 Warnings: Implied yaoi (Sephiroth/Ansem)

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga II

Letting out a frustrated growl, the silver haired boy slammed his book shut.

"They sound exactly the same!"

Riku had been in the same room for close to four days and was finally getting into things he was getting frustrated by. He wanted to quit, but he couldn't let himself. This was too important. A break from his studies was another matter entirely. He needed time to let loose some of his frustrations. He knew he was supposed to get an attendant, but he didn't want to risk being mocked by a servant. With a book under one arm, Riku left his uncle's quarters to head to the upper deck. Fresh air and a nice breeze along with the sunshine, he hoped, would improve his mood. In just a few minutes he was sprawled out on the deck, book closed beside him as he let the sun beat down on him. He missed home already and the salty air was reminding him of that.

Sighing in frustration, a tall figure stalked over to glare down at whoever was sleeping on the job. Leon figured that any soldier who was posted to serve on the Ruby Weapon while the Commander General himself was on board wouldn't show such disrespect, even when on a peacetime mission such as this. It could only be a servant.

Drawing his gunblade to emphasize his point, Leon rounded the secondary cannon anchors, hoping to at least give whoever it was a good scare and lighten up his afternoon a bit. The person he found, however, was no servant.

Silver hair…it must have been the Commander General's nephew. Leon hurriedly stowed his weapon, hoping the teen wouldn't tell the Commander that he'd been threatened. The Commander would throw him off the side of the ship and never lose a minute of sleep over it, he was sure.

"…Sir?" Leon asked softly, hoping the boy was sleeping and he could forget this encounter ever happened.

Shadows passed across Riku's eyes as a figure blocked the warm sun causing him to open his eyes. A man he didn't know was standing over him and was in the process of putting his weapon away. His eyes widened and he clamored to sit up, pushing himself back.

"What's your problem?" the teen demanded, eyeing the man accusingly. "Who are you?" At Riku's response, Leon instantly snapped to attention.

"Please, forgive me, Sir, I thought you were a servant who was slacking off," Leon replied, standing rigidly straight and staring straight ahead, as he had done for so many years.

"'Sir'?" Riku questioned, brows furrowing as he gazed up at the rigid man. "…What's wrong with you?"

Leon glanced down at him for a moment, before averting his gaze again. "…You're the Commander General's nephew, right?"

"I'm Sephiroth's nephew. But I'm not in the military. I don't even know you…" Was this how everyone in Radiant Garden acted? So…formal?

"If you're the Commander General's family, then you're a 'Sir', Sir," Leon replied.

This was new. So just being related to the General worked. He was of the warrior caste and this guy apparently wasn't. "…So, if I ordered you to do something?" Riku asked, amused. His family had been branded traitors to Radiant Garden, and he had been raised just another kid on Destiny Island…but now he had power?

Oh great. The kid was going to flex his new-found muscles. "Is there something you need, Sir?" Leon asked, turning his sharp gaze down at the boy, almost daring him to give him an order.

A bit of Riku's amusement faded as the man's eyes seemed to shoot daggers. "…And what if there is?" he asked, a brow raising.

"Then I would be happy to be of service, Sir. But if there's nothing you need at the moment, I'm on duty," Leon replied, his gaze never wavering.

"Sorry to bother you then," he murmured, "…and you don't have to call me 'Sir,' my name is Riku," the boy laughed softly, stretching a bit as he tried to shrug off the frigid air between them.

"Alright. Enjoy your afternoon, Sir," Leon replied, turning away and heading for the bow of the ship again. Riku let out an exhale as he relaxed as Leon left. So much for relaxing on deck all by himself. He shifted to sit once more, picking up his book and reluctantly opening it. He struggled to keep his eyes down when there was a whole ship moving around him. And he couldn't help but wonder where his uncle was and if that soldier would tell his uncle about their encounter.

It wasn't long before a tall figure emerged on deck, all hands springing to attention as he passed. "Riku?" Sephiroth called, glancing around as he strode across the deck. The boy wasn't in the cabin or in his quarters, and there was still work to be done.

Riku heard the commotion among the men, but it was his name called in that particular voice that had him scrambling to his feet, aqua eyes searching the deck. Sephiroth wasn't hard to find among the rest of the crew. "I'm over here, Sir!" he called, book in his arms.

Sephiroth smiled, approaching the boy. "I didn't see you in your quarters…how are your studies coming?" he asked, glancing down at the book. "Or rather…how is your study break coming?"

"…I…Everything was going fine until I got past those vowels. I can't tell the 'T's apart and I got…frustrated and needed to take my mind off of it. But, I'm still practicing!" he protested, holding up his book.

Sephiroth chuckled, patting Riku on the shoulder. "They sound the same because you aren't used to using them," he remarked. "The more time you spend immersed in the classic language of our ancestors, the sounds will begin to differentiate in your ear...and on your tongue, as well."

"I just needed a little break. I'll get back to studying in just a little while. And I'll ask a servant to help me practice if you think it will help me learn," he said, although he sounded a little reluctant to ask for help.

"Well, I don't want you to learn improper grammar or some village dialect," Sephiroth replied, frowning slightly, imagining the embarrassment of his nephew speaking like some peasant in the presence of fellow nobility…or the King!

"…When…you have some more time do you think you can practice with me? I don't know if I could stand being called 'Sir' during a lesson," Riku admitted, "I…would rather you help," he murmured, flushing slightly, as he shifted. "Learning from a noble would be best, wouldn't it?"

Sephiroth chuckled softly and nodded, squeezing Riku's shoulder gently. "Who's been calling you 'Sir'?" he asked, tipping his head to the side.

"A brown haired man with a strange sword. We…talked," Riku said with a slight shrug. "It was…weird."

"A strange sword…aah, Captain Leonhart, I presume," Sephiroth smiled, nodding. "He was polite is all, I'm sure," Sephiroth explained, blinking down at his nephew. "Would you like to stay up on deck, or go back to the cabin?"

"If it's okay, I would like to stay on deck." Riku paused, "He said he had to call me 'sir' because you are my uncle. He said I was his superior…" The boy gazed up at his uncle, "Is he not a noble then? What part of the Caste is he?"

"No, he is not a nobleman," Sephiroth replied softly, "He is part of the Common Warrior caste, the highest caste among the commoners," he explained. "We are nobility, though—everyone on this ship will call you 'Sir'," he added. "Once we arrive at Radiant Garden, you will be among nobles, who will treat you more normally…but, as my nephew, you will be treated with respect among any company."

"You really are an important part of Radiant Garden society, aren't you?" he smiled, admiration in his eyes. "My mother told me all about you—she used to use you as my bedtime stories," he murmured, laughing softly. "I never thought I would be here with you, Uncle…going to Radiant Garden, a noble."

Sephiroth smiled sheepishly, glancing away as Riku glowed with admiration. "Well, I am the Commander General…I've fought in two wars, brought peace back to Radiant Garden…and our family has been prominent for many generations. The House of Arjuna is well-known throughout Radiant Garden," he explained. "Now, I personally guard the king. I suppose it could be said I'm an important part of our society," he concluded, smirking lightly.

"…And I get to claim you as family," Riku said in awe. "Do you think I could ever go to see the castle? Or even…meet the king?" he asked, seating himself more comfortably, gazing up at the man.

"Of course," Sephiroth replied, smiling again. "As a personal bodyguard to the king, I spend most of my time in the Royal Apartments, rather than at my own estate. And I think you would be bored silly if you were to be living at the manor while I was at the castle, so you will be staying with me in the King's Tower," he replied, sitting down next to Riku. The boy seemed to be in better spirits…perhaps work on his reading and grammar could wait, and a history lesson could be in order.

Riku's eyes widened significantly as he listened, surprise and genuine interest written over his features. "My parents won't believe me when I tell them!" he laughed, "Staying in the king's tower… What is the King like, Uncle Sephiroth? What is the castle like? Radiant Garden?"

Sephiroth's smile faltered only a moment at Riku's mention of his parents. "The king…is a wise and patient man," he explained, leaning back and staring up into the sky, "It is the King's Ten-Year Jubilee this year. His reign has been a good time for us, all in all," Sephiroth smiled, sighing softly. "Though there was concern when he was appointed the dynast…some feared it would make the Council too powerful, as he is also a Xehanort. However, he has been a fair ruler, and does his best to keep his politics balanced."

"…I think I only understood half of all of that," Riku admitted sheepishly, "Like, what's a…Xehanort?" His uncle knew everything, the boy was sure.

"Ah, right," Sephiroth chuckled, softly. "Above the kings and the nobility is a council of wise, powerful wizards. They watch over the kingdom, like…guardian angels," he began, "Every inch of life in Radiant Garden is filled with magic and technology. The Xehanorts make it all possible. Needless to say, they have always had the ear of the king. Now that one of the Xehanorts is also king, there was concern that the power balance would tip too far in their favor.

"As it is, the Xehanorts are not officially a political organization," he explained, "They are merely a council of wizards, conducting research, watching the passage of time…but their wisdom has always made them especially useful to kings, who seek their insight and powers to watch the movements of our enemies, or even attempt to scry the future. In the past, weak-willed kings were easily swayed and controlled by the Xehanorts, using the king as a puppet for their own ends. We…do our best to fight corruption in our government, to maintain the trust of the people, so when a Xehanort took the throne, there was considerable concern amongst the nobility, and abject fear among the peasantry, who had never even _seen_ a Xehanort, and feared the worst."

"I…don't think I've ever seen a wizard. But…Xehanorts sound interesting, not frightening," Riku said as he watched his uncle. "They sound useful more than anything. You aren't worried about the king are you? I mean…you protect him after all…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I had my reservations in the beginning, but he was the best possible candidate to put on the throne, and he has shown himself to be an excellent ruler," Sephiroth replied, smiling.

"As his guard…do you get to interact with him often? I mean, are you…'friends'? It sounds odd to say 'friend of the king' to me. Like a king wouldn't have friends," he said with a slight laugh. Riku had never had a king. To him, they sounded like they would be stuck-up elitists.

Sephiroth tipped his head to the side slightly as he considered Riku's question. Memories flashed across his mind of bodies intertwined; rough, hungry kisses; the passionate cry of release…

"Yes, I suppose you could call us friends," Sephiroth replied, smirking.

"That's…amazing. You are the most important and connected man I know," he said. "I still can't believe all of this." Riku was all but grinning as he pulled his legs up near his chest, gazing up at his uncle as he hugged his knees like a child in awe. "…I don't know how you talked my parents into letting me come stay with you… I'm more than lucky."

Sephiroth glanced away, pulling one leg up to his chest and sighing softly, the leather of his boots creaking. "Your mother…understands how important it is for you to learn our ways," he deflected, "You, after all, are the heir to our family line. I have no children of my own," he murmured, glancing over at Riku, "And you are the eldest child of the eldest child. When I die, everything with rightfully belong to you. My honor, my power…it should all be yours." Sephiroth sighed again, gazing down at the deck. "That is why it was so important for me to have you and your mother's names cleared and replaced in the family registry. Without you…our house will die," he explained.

"What?" he blinked at the general. Riku had never thought about lineage. It had never been important. What Sephiroth said made sense, though, despite his ignorance. "Don't you have someone that everything can go to? A wife or girlfriend? I don't want to…take away from someone. And all of this is weird as it is."

Sephiroth smirked slightly, shaking his head. "No…I have no one of the sort. I…know it may seem like a lot to take in, Riku, but when I die in battle, my heir will be sought out. Would it not be stranger for a collection of unknown men to show up at your door on the Islands and tell you that all this was to be yours without explanation?" he replied.

"…I see your point. And I would much rather get to know my uncle before… Why are we talking about you dying? It's…kinda morbid," Riku laughed, stretching out beside the man. "And I don't believe that you haven't got a girl. You have to be the most amazing man in Radiant Garden…you have to have women all over you. Just…look at you," he half-teased, folding his arms behind his head and gazing up at him with aqua eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head again. "No…no, I'm forever a bachelor," he replied, tipping his head back to gaze up at the sky. "People used to say that the only woman in my life was your mother."

Riku wrinkled his nose slightly, "Now I know why you gave up women," he teased, "I think I've been in the same coat." He sighed and turned his eyes up to the sky. "…Maybe we're both just weird. Maybe it has to do with the family. You're just intimidating," he teased with a smirk.

"Intimidating?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling. "I don't think that has ever hurt my ability to romance. I've been called quite charming, actually," he smirked, elbowing Riku slightly. "And what about you? A handsome boy like you must be having better luck than me."

Riku couldn't help but flush lightly, gazing suddenly harder up at the sky. "I-I just…haven't worried about it, I guess," he shrugged lightly. "I…had a sort of thing with this one girl, but I just…spent most of time with my friend, Sora," he explained a bit awkwardly. "The whole situation was…complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated how?" Sephiroth asked, tipping his head to one side.

"It just…" he couldn't help his flush features. "It's hard to explain," Riku shifted slightly. "Why does it matter? I'm moving to Radiant Garden, after all."

"I apologize," Sephiroth replied, reaching over to squeeze Riku's shoulder gently. "I suppose what's past is past, and there's little I can do to help now…"

Riku turned his head at the squeeze, glancing to the hand and then to his uncle, smile managing to break through his embarrassed features. "Thanks, Uncle Seph…And I want you to know, I'm happy and excited about living with you," he said, lightly giving his uncle's forearm a squeeze, keeping the man's large hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"And I'm very glad to have you with me," Sephiroth smiled, reaching up to ruffle Riku's hair lightly. "I only got to see you a few times before now…I always missed you while I was back home, wished you could be there with me…"

Riku laughed and pushed at his uncle's hand before straightening his hair with one hand. "Well, now you're stuck with me. I just hope you don't get sick of me too soon," the boy chuckled. "Mom said I needed to work on my manners—that I didn't want to offend you because Radiant Garden was more 'proper' than the Islands. Haven't offended you yet, have I?" So far it seemed that he could do no wrong.

"No, you haven't…although you must learn not to point your eating utensils at people over mealtime, and know that people's eyes are always on you, Riku…you are a nobleman, and so people will watch you, follow your every move…" Sephiroth replied, "Your arrival will not go unnoticed; many people make good money following the activities of the nobility, and you will certainly be the center of attention for some time. Be aware of yourself, and do try to conduct yourself gracefully."

"No pressure, right?" he said sarcastically. "People are going to be stalking me and waiting for me to pick my nose or scratch something I shouldn't." That was simply creepy.

"Essentially, yes," Sephiroth nodded, chuckling. "The commoners love getting an opportunity to see the nobility with a bit of egg on our faces," Sephiroth replied. "Your mother's marriage was quite a national scandal, I'm afraid…you're famous before you even set foot in Radiant Garden." He sighed, looking up at the sky again. "I'll do my best to protect you from the paparazzi, keep you behind noble boundaries until your Beautillion, but I can only do so much…"

"…So I'm screwed from the start. I'm going to make you look bad, you know that, right? I'm some…island boy savage, an outsider and merchant's son and you are…Sephiroth. Commander General, noble and…king's bodyguard. I'm just learning to read…why did you bother bringing me?" Riku sighed, depressing himself as he sat up. "I point with spoons!" he almost groaned.

"No, Riku, don't think like that," Sephiroth murmured, wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulders, "I'm only trying to prepare you… You won't make me look bad. I'll do my best to help you. You're my family…I want what is best for you, and Radiant Garden is what is best."

Riku leaned into his uncle's side, resting his head against him with a sigh. "I hope I don't embarrass our name…any more than my parents have." He loved his mother and didn't understand why the Caste system was so important, but like Sephiroth had said, they were a scandal. "…I want to do well and…make you proud."

"I know you will," Sephiroth murmured, smiling as he softly kissed the top of Riku's head. "Either the media will embarrass you no matter what, as with some of my more unfortunate associates who can never seem to do anything right…or the people will love you, and anything you do or say will become popular and trendy. Or, after a few months, they might lose interest in you altogether, and focus on someone else," Sephiroth shrugged. "I hope it goes well for you, is all."

Riku didn't know how to respond to the kiss to the top of his head and found his face and stomach warming slightly. He bit his lip for a moment and closed his eyes, turning just a bit to wrap his arm around his uncle and hug him lightly. "I'm sorry I keep repeating myself, but…thank you. For everything. And for dealing with my random unauthorized trips to the deck."

Sephiroth smiled, giving Riku a light squeeze. "You've been working very hard…you deserve a break," he replied, stroking Riku's hair. "…I have an idea," he began, leaning back slightly to look down at the boy. "Your mother would be impressed to see how much progress you've made in learning how to read and write…why don't you write her a letter?" he offered. "You can write to your friends, as well."

"Do you think so?" he smiled up at the other, "Would you help? I don't want to completely embarrass myself, you know?" Riku leaned into the man a bit more, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I'll help," Sephiroth replied, ruffling Riku's hair a bit more. "I'll take the opportunity to write to her, as well. We could do that after supper, if you'd like," he offered, smiling.

"You keep messing up my hair," he half-whined and half-laughed, pulling away to try to fix the messy silver hair. Riku lightly shoved his uncle before grabbing his book and scrambling to his feet before the man could retaliate.

Sephiroth chuckled, slowly rising as well and carefully readjusting his coat. "Shall we head back inside and eat? We can come back up on deck tonight and stargaze, if you'd like," he offered. He wanted to do his best to build his relationship with his nephew…he didn't know how much time they might have together once he returned to his duties in Radiant Garden.

"Sounds good to me. I'm more than hungry," Riku said as he stretched lightly. "Maybe you can quiz me while we stargaze. I want to get this reading thing out of the way as quickly as possible. I want to learn more about Radiant Garden nobility before we get there. I don't want to look like a complete idiot."

"I'll do my best to teach you," Sephiroth smiled, leading the way back down below deck.

* * *

So when I said I'd update on Fridays...well I said that while I was in Japan, where it is currently Friday. So it's been a week since the story was posted, but where I am now, it's only Thursday. So I'll just go ahead and change 'Friday' to 'Thursday' because number one, that makes the calendar dates look nicer with even 7-day spaces between updates, and two, I'm getting impatient. It'll probably flex beteween Thursday and Friday, but it will always be updated before the weekend!

Next chapter contains slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you can always skip when you start to feel uncomfortable; I won't sit here and A Clockwork Orange your eyes open or anything. I will be diligent with posting warnings at the heads of chapters and dropping heads-up in post-comment remarks as well to keep things as comfortable as possible for our lovely readers (you're reading what we wrote for YOUR own enjoyment, after all, not ours-we've had our fun, lol). I will also post short, completely sanitized recaps of chapters which are warning-heavy at the heads of the following chapters, so no one misses out on the actual story if the ships sailing in this ocean aren't your cup of tea. (And for the most part, they are strange ships.)

Namaste!


	4. Kanda 1, Varga 3

Chapter 3 Warnings: Incidental strong language, slash after the break (Genesis/Sephiroth)

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga III

"Welcome to the Bastion," Sephiroth smiled, taking long, confident strides along the paved path to the main doors of the castle. "The heart of the kingdom resides within these walls."

The castle was already bigger and better than anything Riku had ever seen in his fairly short life. His eyes were wide and he was speechless for most of the walk since they had left the airship dock. He stayed close to his uncle, more than out of his element and fairly lost. "I…this is…incredible, Uncle," he breathed, gazing up at the castle, reaching for his uncle's coat in a rather child-like manner, gripping it as he tried to ground himself before the sheer size of the structure in front of him. "…I've never seen anything so big."

Sephiroth chuckled, nodding. "Yes, it's the Radiant Garden Grand Castle, Hollow Bastion. Once, the castle was alone on the plains above the Rising Falls, but a town began to grow. They say that the castle was so big, the commoners all lived inside it, and would go out in the mornings to tend the fields and herds, then return in the evening to sleep. Now, the residents of the castle proper are the nobility, senators, and the First Battalion. The capital city has spread out all around the castle and the Rising Falls," Sephiroth explained, resting a reassuring hand on Riku's shoulder.

"This is…where you live, then?" Riku asked, seeming somehow concerned. Looking up was making his head swim as it was. Overwhelming was definitely an understatement.

"Yes, this is where I spend most of my time. The family estate is far away, though…you can't even see the castle over the horizon," Sephiroth replied, smiling down at Riku. "We'll be living in the King's Tower. I have an apartment there," he added. "Before I served in the throne room, I just lived here during the social season, but…"

"I…I almost don't want to go in," Riku laughed awkwardly, "This is going to sound…dumb, and I'm sorry, but what if—what if I get lost? What if something happens and we get separated? Or what if…I don't know, what if I do something stupid and cause a riot and get trampled or something?" Obviously an exaggeration, but he was already lost. Riku was terribly nervous as it was to be in Radiant Garden, terrified of doing something wrong, or not fitting in. Sephiroth laughed softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"All you have to do is ask for directions, Riku…you'll be just fine. For now, however," he continued, looking up at the massive crest of Radiant Garden carved into the doors, "Let's go upstairs and get your room prepared, alright?" At least Riku could read signs now, if there were any. Silently, Riku nodded, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. He was tense, and still remained more than close to Sephiroth, practically pressing against his side. It was only after many lift transfers and long, vaulted hallways that Sephiroth's gait finally slowed.

"Here we are," he announced, stopping in front of a set of heavy-looking carved wooden doors. "Home sweet home," he smiled.

"We're finally here?" he laughed, glad the walk was finally over. Riku was too excited to wait much longer. "Is this where we'll be staying? …Can we go inside yet, Uncle Seph?" he asked, almost giddy. If Sora or Kairi saw him as excited as he was they would have surely thought something was wrong with him.

"Of course," Sephiroth smiled, resting his hand on a carefully cut, glittering crystal. At his touch, the stone glowed, and the distinctive 'thud' of a very heavy bolt sliding back sounded within the wood. "Welcome home, Riku," he smiled, pushing the doors open with ease.

Riku's home on the Island had been nice; his father had provided for him and his mother and he had lived comfortably. His uncle's apartment put his father's home to shame at just the door as Riku hesitantly stepped inside. Riku spun slowly, eyes running over the ornate abode. The room inside was enormous, with inlaid parquet floors forming massive patterns and tessellations all across the room. A thick, luxurious rug was laid out on the floor, along with several very comfortable-looking chairs and low tables. The walls were made of the same polished marble and stone as the rest of the castle, with delicate scrollwork and carvings as they neared the frescoed ceiling. A soft mutter from Sephiroth, and a fire sprang to life in the massive fireplace, crackling merrily and casting a warm glow over the room, and causing Riku to jump as the fire lit itself.

"This is the sitting room," Sephiroth explained, striding through the room as if it held nothing of interest for him, heading for the door nearest the rear wall.

"This is fucking unreal," Riku swore without hesitation, the first time he had done so in his uncle's company. "You're screwing with me. This can't be where I'm staying," the boy said, exploring the little bit of the room he had seen.

"Riku, watch your tongue," Sephiroth barked, poking his head back into the room. "Your room is this way," he announced, the carved door swinging freely as he passed through, giving glimpses of the blue-hued dining room.

"Its true, though!" Riku couldn't help but laugh, rushing after his uncle, glancing into the dining room. "This is…_More than fucking incredible_, Uncle!" Riku was grinning, fighting back laughter.

"Riku, you're swearing like a commoner," Sephiroth announced, rolling his eyes—oh, the language one learned from sailors. "The kitchen is through that door. The chef is in for breakfast and supper every day and he's possessive of his space, but you are free to use it whenever he isn't present," Sephiroth explained, continuing through the dining room. "Through here is the parlor and my study, the washroom is right past the dining room, and our chambers are down this hall," Sephiroth continued, waving at each door as he passed them. "Mine is to the left, and yours is to the right," he finished, motioning down the hallway to the bedchambers.

They had a chef? A study? And he had his own room? Why he didn't expect to have a room, he wasn't sure, but it seemed to come as a surprise to Riku. Without a word the boy turned suddenly, unable to stop the sudden surge of emotion as he practically assaulted his uncle, wrapping his arms around the man's middle and pressing his face to Sephiroth's chest as he squeezed him tightly. It was his uncle that made all of this possible… Without Sephiroth, he would have still been simply living in Destiny Islands. Now, he could do, and become, so much more… It was so much—and Sephiroth hadn't asked for anything in return. He had just showed up and used his magic powers, it seemed, to fix everything and give him a new, wonderful life.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, squeezing him tighter. Sephiroth chuckled softly, running his hands through Riku's hair lightly.

"You're welcome, Riku," Sephiroth murmured, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. "I'll let you decorate your room however you prefer," he continued, glancing over and pushing the door open. "Would you like to see it?" he asked. Riku glanced up, tipping his head back to look at his uncle.

"Very much." Riku pulled away and started for the door, apprehension as well as excitement making his stomach knot. This room was…his. Even to decorate. His mother wouldn't believe any of this.

Sephiroth smiled, leading the way inside. It was decorated in rich, earthy tones; forest greens and warm mahogany paneling. Velvet curtains were pulled back from the mullioned windows facing toward the town at the foot of the castle, letting warm sunlight pour into the room. There was a finely carved chair at a desk that looked as if it weighed a ton, and a delicate tea tray set out on a spindly table next to a plush chair in front of the fireplace, which had a wood inlay mantlepiece and a brass grate.

"It's…not really your age, but I'm sure you can make it your own," Sephiroth smiled. Riku was quick to dash inside, quickly taking in as many details as he could. Sephiroth was right—the decor was a little mature for him, but the room was impressive.

"Its perfect, Uncle Seph. I mean… I even have a fireplace!" he laughed. "I'm really dreaming, right? I'm going to wake up asleep on the beach next to my mother's house any time. This is all…too good to be true. I owe you, I do, so…much." Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head.

"No…you're not dreaming, Riku," he replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This is your room, for as long as we're at the castle. You'll have a room at my estate, as well…and at the family manor, but I spend so little time there, it's hardly worth mentioning," Sephiroth added, waving a hand. "If you need something to read, you'll have access to my study when I'm not using it. All I ask is that you not go digging through my desk drawers," Sephiroth explained, walking over to the windows to peer out at the town, "I have everything in its exact place, and if they get rearranged, I go into a bit of a tizzy."

"That won't be a problem. I plan on being too busy to go snooping," Riku assured him with a smile, "…What exactly did you want me to study now? You never said what the 'more interesting' subjects were…" he asked with a curious tone, brow raised slightly as he watched his uncle near his windows.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find you _something_," Sephiroth chuckled, turning back to the boy. "Come, let's have a look at my shelves. Perhaps we'll find something to pique your interests."

* * *

Once Riku was settled in and Sephiroth had attended to the rolls of 'urgent' requests for his attention on his desk (which he was certain he would find duplicates of on his _office_ desk, where such requests _belonged,_ despite what the people who had the castle directory locale for his private study apparently believed), he was ready to settle down in his favorite chair with a glass of wine. He couldn't help but feel, however, that something was amiss…out of place…_incorrect_. Swilling his glass, Sephiroth stared into the fireplace for a few moments before it struck him.

_ Genesis._

With a distinct lack of refinement, Sephiroth slammed back the glass of wine before hurrying out of the apartment. He hadn't heard from Genesis all day…either he was in serious trouble, or he was in a state of sheer bliss. Genesis was a needy creature, after all, and certainly wasn't above seeking solace in another's bed. Sephiroth wasn't one to talk, for certain, but even if he were with the King, he would have the presence of mind to take pause to greet Genesis. Assuming Genesis had the same sense of decency, that left only one place.

Genesis enjoyed the silence and seclusion the Royal Library offered. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling—it was a marvel to behold. At least he thought so. And aside from his duties and without Sephiroth around, he had spent a considerable amount of his time there, working his way through many volumes of books in the past two weeks. The only real downside to hiding away in the castle was that word didn't reach him promptly when the man he adored more than Loveless itself returned to Radiant Garden—he had had his dates confused on top of it; a wonderful thing for a colonel to do. So, as Sephiroth had arrived and settled Riku in and went about his business, leaving the boy with new material to glance over and a room to do with as he pleased, Genesis remained seated on the floor of the library, an ancient book in his hand as his wrist rested against his drawn up knee, leaning comfortably against the shelving rather than rushing to greet his lover with pent-up enthusiasm.

A few lift stops later, and Sephiroth emerged in the library mezzanine, looking down onto the main floor. With a smirk, he crept along the railing, peering down at the redhead below. Curled up with a book…the only thing in the world Sephiroth had to compete with for Genesis's attention.

Turning the page, oblivious to the sounds of someone exiting a lift and of footsteps, Genesis' eyes ran quickly across each letter, word, sentence, paragraph, drinking in what each page had to offer with an insatiable thirst. When Genesis became absorbed in a new book, there wasn't much that could get his attention.

Sephiroth had more of a chance to break his trance than anything, but even then, it was a long-shot sometimes.

"Bibliophile," Sephiroth called down to him, smirking. Genesis blinked, brows furrowing in confusion as he glanced over his own knee, then down the aisle. Did he hear someone? He had to have heard someone… Sephiroth chuckled, leaning over the railing slightly to get a better look at him.

"Yes, I meant you," Sephiroth called again, restraining his laughter.

"Seph?" His eyes widened with a mix of confusion and excitement as he tipped his head back. When his blue eyes met with that unmistakable head of silver, flowing hair, he all but let out a squeal of joy. "Sephiroth! You're early! When did you get back?" he gushed, a grin claiming his features as he scrambled to his feet, leaving his book—page left unmarked, a sinful thing for Genesis—on the ground, discarding it as Sephiroth stole his full attention. "Why are you up there and not down here with me?" The redhead demanded quickly.

"Because I only just arrived in the library, why else?" Sephiroth replied, laughing softly at Genesis's eager reaction. "And I'm not early, I'm right on time," he added, his fingers gently brushing along the railing as he moved toward the staircase.

"No you're not. You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow," Genesis protested, mimicking the other's steps as Sephiroth made his way to the staircase, walking with him. His eyes never left the man as he made his way to meet him. "If you were on time, I would have been waiting to meet you," he assured him.

"It's the twenty-seventh, Genesis…right when I was supposed to return," Sephiroth replied, smiling. "I was counting the days until I saw you again," he purred, glancing down at him from his perch as he reached the stairs, gliding down them as if on air. At the bottom of the stairs, Genesis paused, feeling suddenly foolish.

"I thought it was the twenty-sixth…" Genesis trailed off, a little ashamed of himself. He would have went the entire day in the library without so much as greeting Sephiroth. Sephiroth chuckled softly again as he reached Genesis, his chest filling with warmth at the other's presence. He leaned down with a smile, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips.

"You're forgiven," he whispered, a hand sliding around Genesis's waist.

He was forgiven before the plea even left his lips—and it had been on the tip of his tongue. Relief washed over him as he felt the other's closeness, the warmth of his body, the hand sliding around his waist… He had missed Sephiroth like no other. Slowly, his hands lifted, sliding over his General's chest to eventually come to rest just behind his head, loosely wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck, gazing up at him with affection in his eyes.

"…You made me lose my page, you know…" he informed him with a playful smirk. Sephiroth chuckled, pulling Genesis closer.

"Forgive me," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. It felt so wonderful to be home again, in Genesis's arms, the waning light of the sunset shining through the stained glass windows, making every color rich and full…it was perfect. "Shall I help you find it again?"

"No, my page can wait," he purred playfully, mischief in his eyes as he gazed at Sephiroth. "You'll just have to find another way to earn my forgiveness—I hold grudges, unlike you, remember?"

"Oh, and however shall I do that?" He could feel his judgment clouding with desire…Genesis's mere presence was enough to do that to him. Sephiroth chuckled, running his fingers in little circles along the small of Genesis's back. Sephiroth's fingers could always draw a shiver from Genesis, and they did along with a small chuckle of his own before he stole a quick kiss.

"…General, I've experienced your creativity. I _know_ you can come up with _something._"

Sephiroth smiled at the other's playfulness, leaning down to nuzzle him in return. "Perhaps, though, we should tryst in your chambers, tonight," Sephiroth murmured, continuing his gentle teasing motions, "My nephew is likely to be up and about in my quarters, after all."

Genesis could be scatterbrained sometimes. He hadn't even thought to mention Sephiroth's nephew. "I'd love to meet him, but not under those circumstances," he laughed. "…My chambers suit me fine. Then again, we…are both _here_ and I don't see anyone around," Genesis trailed, glancing around for show, devious smirk on his lips. Sephiroth gasped in mock horror, his eyes glinting with playfulness.

"Genesis, I'm shocked! You would desecrate these hallowed halls, under the ever-watching gaze of the ancient tomes?" Sephiroth replied, "Oh, the horror…the humanity of it all!"

"I don't plan on finishing _on_ one," Genesis said rather crudely, "And besides, it could be kinky. What with those 'ancient tomes' watching and all," he snickered, nipping at Sephiroth's chin as he pressed himself closer to the man.

"Oh, who taught you to talk like that?" Sephiroth laughed, wagging a finger at him. "It sounds like you've been mingling with farm boys again…have you gone native while I was away?" he teased, grinning down at the other. At the wagging of Sephiroth finger, Genesis couldn't help but tease.

"I'm sorry, _Daddy,_" Genesis smirked, "But I enjoy letting go of my noble ties and 'rolling in the hay' once in a while. Besides, I was lonely," he mock-pouted, bottom lip sticking out slightly. Sephiroth chuckled again, leaning down to nibble at Genesis's lip in return.

"Have you been bad while I was away? Do I have to spank you?" Sephiroth purred, his lips quickly finding their way to Genesis's throat. The redhead knew him too well, knew just how to needle him for the right response. The only thing Genesis could do to keep from moaning when warm lips found his neck was bite his bottom lip to let only a little groan escape as he craned his neck for Sephiroth, allowing him whatever access he pleased. As always.

"…Am I ever good? I might deserve it, if that's what you think is best," Genesis purred, his eyes slipping closed as he practically grinned. Sephiroth groaned in response, a hand running up to hold Genesis's head as he kissed him more fully, sighing happily into the kiss.

"Oh, you're _very_ good, when it suits you."

"Only to please you, Daddy," Genesis almost groaned after the kiss, heat already consuming him as he tangled his fingers in the man's silver hair. "…Anything to please you, good or bad." Sephiroth groaned in return, nipping and sucking lustfully at Genesis's lips.

"Perhaps…we should move this little escapade elsewhere," he purred, his hand roaming farther south than Genesis's waist, "I'm a very _private_ man, you know…"

Genesis groaned softly as Sephiroth's hand drifter lower. "…Fine, but one of these days I'm going to convince you to have your way with me in this library," he vowed with a giggle, pulling away quickly, but catching Sephiroth's hand and pulling him quickly up the stairs, practically racing to his room.

"I expect you will," Sephiroth chuckled, allowing Genesis to tow him along on the way to the lift.

* * *

Here we are, another Thursday/Friday update. Be sure to review! (Otherwise the two of us writhe in agony over your silence.) Next chapter is a bit shorter, but don't worry, the chapter after next is more of the same old boring stuff and exposition.

Don't be afraid to ask questions, either-I'm pretty quick to respond to questions. As for the questions which have already been asked:

Riku and his family are speaking Sanskrit; that is the native language of Radiant Garden in this AU (which I have given a bit of Indian flavor). Every 'world' is its own nation here, and just like in our world, people speak different languages in different countries. Riku, being raised bilingual, understands Sanskrit without difficulty (most of the time), and so we understand without difficulty as well (most of the time).

Yes, there's yaoi in this fic-there will also be some het, and probably some yuri, too. I'll be sure to warn before anything comes up, worry not.

More will come in due time. Namaste!


	5. Kanda 1, Varga 4

If you skipped after the break last chapter due to delicate sensibilities, you didn't miss much plot-wise; merely the establishment of Sephiroth's relationship with Genesis.

Chapter 4 Warnings: N/A

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga IV

"Wake up, Riku…I have something exciting planned for today," Sephiroth had said that morning before the sun had fully risen, before sweeping Riku off to bathe and get dressed in the fine clothing of a nobleman. The clothes were stiffer and less comfortable than the ones he normal wore, but considerably nicer as well, made of intricately embroidered but surprisingly light and colorful brocade. That didn't stop his fidgeting, though. Riku was barely awake despite his bath, having stayed up most of the night trying to learn a few more of the complex letter combinations and memorizing details of the castes. Needless to say, he was a bit…grumpy.

"What are we doing? Is it important? Did I have to get up this early for it?" he almost whined, stretching with a definite lack of enthusiasm. Sephiroth chuckled, pausing in front of the door to the hallway.

"Yes…you're coming with me this morning to the throne room. You're going to meet the King," Sephiroth replied, smiling. The king had expressed a keen interest in meeting his nephew, which delighted Sephiroth to no end. He was eager to begin introducing Riku to high society. Riku's attention was suddenly switched on and his interest became very apparent.

"The king? Why didn't you just say so!" Riku said, straightening considerably. "How do I greet him? What do I say? Do I…look at him? What if I say something stupid? What if I accidentally offend him?" he spewed, questions coming a mile a minute.

"This is why I woke you up early. I knew you would have questions like this for me," Sephiroth smiled, attempting to answer Riku's questions in order. "You should address him as 'Your Majesty'. Calling him 'King Ansem' is redundant. 'Ansem' is an ancient title meaning 'wise king'. All of our kings give up their names and adopt the name 'Ansem' upon being crowned," he explained. "You may look at him, yes, and if you are going to speak to him, keep things short and simple. Believe me, he needs no encouragement to speak at great length."

Riku nodded quickly, taking mental notes of everything his uncle said, not wanting to fumble this very important meeting. He half wished that his uncle would have introduced him to a few less important people first, for practice.

"Do I…bow? Or…stand there? What if I screw up?"

"Yes, you bow. Just follow my lead for such acts," Sephiroth replied, smiling. "He is a patient man and he understands your history. I don't think he will be offended. He is actually very interested in hearing about you, so you are in luck," Sephiroth explained. "Have you any more questions?"

"I don't…think so," Riku said, scrambling in his head to think of any mistakes he could possibly make. "I think I'll be okay. Well, I hope I will be." At least Sephiroth told the king about him…but then again… "Uncle Sephiroth, he… Does he know about my mother?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, he knows. He knows all…he is a Xehanort, Riku. He knows more about your mother than you do," Sephiroth murmured.

"That…is really unnerving, Uncle," the boy said in all seriousness, simply gazing up his uncle with his brow drawn together. "Very unnerving."

"Yes, I know. That is why people feared the Xehanorts throughout history," Sephiroth said. "They know things that no man should be able to know. Their wisdom rivals that of entire kingdoms of men."

"I'm just going to let you know, you aren't…really helping," Riku said, running a hand through his hair. "I was…almost over the nervousness, but now I'm just bothered. Thank you," Riku almost groaned, his stomach knotting. "…Can he…read minds or…?" Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, they don't read minds. People used to think that they did, though. But then again, people used to think that the Xehanorts were monsters with hundreds of eyes, or enormous titans that lived beneath the castle," Sephiroth replied, waving his hand casually.

"Destiny Island is a lot…simpler. And there's a lot less folk lore, I think," Riku said, rubbing his brow with a sigh. "As long as he can't read my mind, I think I'll be fine." Sephiroth chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of Riku's head again. He paused for a moment before leaning down a little farther, gently kissing both of Riku's eyelids.

"'_For luck and courage, one for each_'," he recited, smiling as he stood straight again, turning to open the doors. Riku felt his face warm, and with those three little kisses, his apprehension all but disappeared. He was left standing for a moment, blinking at his uncle, unsure of why his stomach seemed to un-knot itself and begin to flutter slightly. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the warmth in his face as he started after his uncle. Riku had a renewed urge to make his uncle proud of him… If only by not screwing up this first meeting.

"As a Xehanort, the king is a very curious man. He will likely ask you many questions about Destiny Islands," Sephiroth continued, leading Riku to the lift stop. "Just do your best to answer him. If you don't know the answer, be honest. Xehanorts only expect other Xehanorts to have all the answers."

"If he already knows the answers, why would he even bother asking?" Riku asked with confusion in his tone, pausing very close to his uncle.

"He doesn't have all the answers about Destiny Islands, though. They don't have Xehanorts there, do they?" Sephiroth asked, smiling down at Riku as the lift shifted into motion. His uncle could be a pain sometimes. It seemed as if he intentionally left bits and pieces out just to frustrate and confuse him.

"They don't. I know that much for sure. There was this one weird guy who lived down the road from me—said he could hear trees talking. He's about as close to a Xehanort as Destiny Islands gets," Riku smirked, trying to brush off his confusion with a little joke. Sephiroth laughed aloud at Riku's comment, waving a hand.

"No, no…I don't think that's the same at all," he replied, attempting to suppress his laughter after his outburst.

"I don't know, it could be. I'll be the judge of that after I meet the king. And, if he's close enough to the Tree Man, maybe I'll invite him over to Radiant Garden—he'll be a hit." Riku nudged his uncle playfully, glad to hear him laugh. It made something warm up inside of him, and he couldn't stop his smiling when Sephiroth laughed—it was such a wonderful noise…Sephiroth continued giggling after Riku's nudge, shaking his head and chuckling as the lift slowed to a stop.

A few steps out of the lift, however, and Sephiroth's manner changed in an instant. A quick intake of breath, and he dropped to one knee, hunched over in a deep bow. Not a moment later, he was dragging Riku down to the floor with him.

"So where exactly—Hey!" Riku cried out indignantly, tugging at his wrist as he practically fell to the floor, scrambling slightly. His brows were furrowed and his eyes alight with irritation as he tried to figure out what had happened, not even noticing anything until his uncle spoke.

"Master Xehanort," Sephiroth murmured reverently to the floor, his grip on Riku's wrist tight.

"What? Xehanort?" Riku asked, looking away from his uncle and to the man at the end of the hall. Riku was half-standing, bent over thanks to his uncle's hand on his wrist, awkward and staring. Good first impression. He felt a sudden…twist in his gut, anxiety instantly biting at him as his focus honed in on the man. Who was he? But the man didn't look like a Xehanort, or what Riku assumed a Xehanort would look like.

The man was quite old, and was completely bald; only a thin silver goatee remained. His eyes, however, had a certain smoldering intensity to them that seemed at odds with his aged frame. The man wore a long black and grey coat with a white shirt underneath—the 'uniform' of the Xehanorts. Hunched over, arms behind his back as always, Master Xehanort slowly shuffled along, his golden gaze shifting to the pair in the hallway. There was something about the old man that gave Riku the chills, goosebumps already rising on his pale flesh, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Aah, General Sephiroth," the aged man observed, his voice low and gravelly from many years of use. "On your way to the throne room, I presume?"

"Yes, Master Xehanort," Sephiroth replied, doing his utmost to pull Riku down into a similar kneeling bow, and earning a chuckle from the old man.

"Stand up, General…I can see that your back is about to give out, bent over like that." Sephiroth obeyed wordlessly, though his gaze remained focused downward. "And…this is?"

"My nephew, Master Xehanort," Sephiroth replied, his hand shifting from Riku's wrist to his back, pushing him forward a step or two for Master Xehanort to inspect. Just as Riku had fallen to his knee he was being pulled up and pushed forwards, stumbling slightly from not expecting it. His aqua eyes shot back at his uncle, a bit of anger in his eyes.

"What's the deal? I'm not a ragdoll, Uncle Seph," Riku muttered.

"Mind your tongue," Sephiroth whispered harshly, returning Riku's defiant glare.

Riku straightened considerably, still irritated by the entire situation. This man wasn't the king… but he was important, especially if his uncle was bowing and obeying his every command. He knew he should apologize for his behavior, but he…felt the need to stand firm, to make it obvious he wasn't the sort to let himself be pushed around—as his uncle had been doing moments earlier.

"My name is Riku," he introduced himself in an even tone, not dropping the man's gaze.

"Hmm…Riku," Master Xehanort replied, reaching up and tugging lightly at his goatee. His eyes never left Riku's, his gaze burning into the younger man. Those eyes… His gaze was more than unnerving and Riku couldn't break it, even if he wanted to, it seemed. After a moment of intense staring, Master Xehanort's free hand reached forward, grasping Riku's jaw and tilting his head to one side with surprising strength. It took most of the strength Riku had to keep from pulling away—or at least attempting to; the Xehanort was strong—as his head was forced to the side. He remained still, and quiet, 'minding his tongue'.

"I see," the old man announced, releasing Riku from his grip and turning back to Sephiroth. As soon as Riku was released, he reached up to lightly touch his jaw, turning to watch the man's attention shift. "He's only recently arrived here."

"Yes, Master Xehanort."

"And he returned alone, yes?"

"…Yes, Master Xehanort."

"Pity. Nevertheless, you seem to be making good progress with the boy," Master Xehanort announced, "I look forward to meeting him again." With that, he began shuffling down the hall again, heading for the lift. Riku had hardly paid attention to the words of his and his uncle's exchange, but he did note how…obedient his uncle seemed. He didn't like it.

"Master Xehanort, may I ask where you are going? Do you require an escort?" Sephiroth asked, turning to watch the old man's departure.

"No, thank you, General. I'll have plenty of 'escorts' awaiting me at the bottom of this shaft, I'm sure," he replied, waving his concerns away. "Best be on your way…Ansem is waiting for you."

"Yes, Master Xehanort," Sephiroth replied, bowing deeply to the man's back before turning crisply and walking away. Before Riku could say a word, he was grabbed once more and practically dragged behind his uncle. All of this random touching from strangers and forcing was getting old, quick.

"I can walk on my own, Uncle," he protested.

"I shouldn't have asked him where he was going," Sephiroth muttered as he heard the lift descend, shaking his head, "Not my place…stupid, stupid, _stupid_," he hissed to himself, turning a corner and heaving a heavy sigh. It wasn't until the hallway was behind them that Sephiroth released Riku from his grasp. Riku listened with a mix of confusion and fear as Sephiroth scolded himself. Sephiroth only seemed to relax when the man was entirely out of sight.

"…That was Master Xehanort," Sephiroth whispered to Riku, as if speaking too loudly would summon the man back, "The leader of their council, the most powerful of their number. It's because of the power of men like him that people fear the Xehanorts," he explained.

When his uncle stopped, Riku stood silently, blinking at the man with disbelief. He knew he had felt power, but… His uncle was _scared_ of him. Scared… General Sephiroth, _scared…_ He seemed to pale slightly, but didn't show any other sign of his realization. Riku had just stared down a man who the most powerful man he knew was scared of. What would have happened if he had offended _him?_ "Are you…are you going to be okay, Uncle?" he asked, nibbling the inside of his lip. "…He's gone," he tried to reassure him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Sephiroth murmured, glancing over his shoulder again as if to make certain he really was gone. "…He never shows himself among the castle populace…what is he doing here?" he asked himself, his stomach twisting. It had to be a sign of something…Sephiroth's mind immediately began flying to worst-case scenarios…peace treaties breaking, enemy nations gaining powers comparable to those of the Xehanorts, building more powerful weapons… Sephiroth hardly seemed to realize where he was standing, that Riku was still at his side.

"Uncle Seph, you're starting to remind me of the Tree Man," he said, half-serious, concern on his features as he stared at his uncle, stomach knotting with worry. "Why don't…why don't we just go ask the king, okay?" he said, trying to help ease the other's worries despite his own, lightly touching a hand to Sephiroth's stomach, flat against the leather as he bit his lip. Riku's touch jolted Sephiroth back to the present moment, his gaze snapping to Riku in an instant.

"…Yes, the king is waiting for us," Sephiroth murmured, clenching and relaxing his fists a few times, attempting to calm himself. He…really was getting worked up over nothing. He sighed again, resting his hand more gently on Riku's shoulder for a moment before leading the way down the hall again, his gait still rigid and march-like. The touch to his shoulder did little to calm the boy who noticed Sephiroth had hardly relaxed. He glanced up at his uncle as they walked, silently trying his best to decide what could be bothering him about the Xehanort being in the castle, in public. What was so wrong about that? Riku lightly rubbed his wrist as dropped his gaze back to the hallway, trying to remove the dull ache that his uncle's strong grip had caused.

* * *

Another week come and gone. I might end up posting two chapters next Thurfriday, since I'll be spending the 30th moving in to my dorm, and I'll have to punch Freshmen out of the way in order to get on the one tiny little elevator in the whole building. Senior privilege, kiddos-out of the way.

Please read and review...please. We're dying up here.


	6. Kanda 1, Varga 5

Chapter 5 Warnings: Extreme exposition—grab a coffee or something.

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga V

As the doors to the throne room opened, Sephiroth's gait seemed to relax more; he was in familiar territory again. The high, arched ceiling, the polished marble walls and carved roses awash in the morning light, the rich hanging tapestries, the muffled 'thumps' of his boots against the red carpet…this was home to him. Riku walked just behind his uncle, eyes wandering the large room. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he had chewed the inside of his lip rather raw.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Sephiroth greeted, bowing as he neared the halfway point of the room. His bow to the king was considerably more relaxed than his kneeling earlier, though it still seemed quite formal and somehow delicate. Riku stiffened suddenly as Sephiroth greeted the man seated at the end of the hall. He glanced to his uncle as he bowed, rather awkwardly mimicking the action. From where he was seated, Ansem's lip turned upwards in a smirk as his protector strode towards him, his young nephew in tow. There was certainly a family resemblance.

"Indeed it is, General. It's good to see you back from Destiny Islands—and with your nephew. He's been the center of the nobility's attention since you returned, you know," Ansem chuckled, tipping his head slightly.

"I imagine he has, Sire," Sephiroth replied, approaching the throne without much concern. "Come along, Riku, the king wishes to see you," Sephiroth said, his tone relaxing the closer he got to the king. Ansem was a Xehanort he was used to, after all; a calming presence. The king merely smiled as Riku nervously approached. The boy was awkward, that was certain, but he still held at least some of Sephiroth's grace.

"Yes, Sir," Riku murmured softly in response to his uncle. Riku strode closer with a nibble of his sore lip, trying to stand straight, keeping his shoulders squared, struggling to hold this man's gaze unlike earlier. The king had the same silvery-white hair as he and the rest of his family had; the sign of a Warrior Noble, he had learned. Ansem's skin was much darker, though, and his eyes were the same gold as Master Xehanort's. He was wearing what Riku could only assume was just a different cut of noble attire, since it looked nothing like what he was wearing; though the fabric was lighter and even more richly embroidered than Riku's, much of Ansem's chest and arms were uncovered, instead wrapped in wide golden bangles and armlets and heavy necklaces. Coupled with the almost helmet-like crown he wore, the king looked like he was wearing a jewel-encrusted set of armor beneath the practically floating bolts of colorful sheer silk draped across his shoulders. He'd been wondering about the king ever since his uncle had mentioned being close to him on the airship, but Riku had never imagined anything as exotic and flamboyant (was that a peacock feather in his crown?) as what was on the throne in front of him. It was hard not to stare, but hard to look at all at the same time.

"Well, he certainly has your looks. I wonder if he holds your…_charm_ as well," Ansem purred with a smile, gold eyes holding a bit of mischief in them as he rose from the throne to approach the pair, curious of Sephiroth's new charge.

"We shall have to see," Sephiroth chuckled in return, "I haven't set him loose around any of the noblemen's daughters yet." Riku couldn't stop the bright blush that suddenly flared across his features as he shot his uncle an incredulous look.

"You're worse than my mother!" Riku exclaimed, trying to ignore the burning of his ears as he looked to the approaching king. "It's… a great honor to meet you, Your Majesty," he murmured, trying to be 'professional,' especially after Master Xehanort.

"The pleasure is all mine, Riku," Ansem replied, watching the boy carefully. Master Xehanort had foretold the boy's arrival, and ever since that moment, Ansem had been eager to meet him. After all, Master Xehanort had told him that he was an 'emphatic maybe'. Ansem chuckled, glancing over at Sephiroth. "Humility…that's good, in a boy his age," Ansem observed, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh please, Your Majesty…the boy is already self-conscious," Sephiroth replied, smirking slightly in return. "Plucked from his childhood home and sent off to be a nobleman, I'm sure he feels like a character in a fairy tale right now."

Ansem chuckled, "I'm sure it isn't that bad." He tipped his head with a soft jingle, gazing at the boy with a smirk. He knew what Sephiroth meant, but then again… It had to be an improvement for him. Radiant Garden was a much better place to grow up in, especially being nobility.

"That's an understatement," Riku murmured idly, "Destiny Islands doesn't even have a king… And here I am, in a throne room—bumped into the scariest Xehanort alive apparently and had a stare-down with him and…Well, yes. My life has become a fairy tale."

"Ah, you met the Master on his way out," Ansem replied, glancing over at Sephiroth for a moment. "He can be rather intimidating, I suppose," Ansem added, waving a hand. "He's on his way back to the conclave, now, nothing to fear," he smiled.

"…I got that from the way my uncle tripped over himself after seeing him," Riku softly laughed, glancing back at Sephiroth with a mischievous expression. "Uncle Seph said he never left the…conclave; I honestly thought something bad might have happened by the way he was acting," Riku continued on, having no problem about talking about his uncle with the King. Ansem was surprisingly easy to relax around, if you ignored the fact that he was wearing a crown. "You're…a Xehanort, too, aren't you Sir?" Riku asked after a moment, their encounter with the Master Xehanort still fresh in his mind. How could he forget after his Uncle's terrified response to simply asking where the man had been headed?

"Why yes, I am," Ansem replied, seemingly amused by Riku's knowledge of this for some reason.

"If it…isn't rude to ask, why do people fear Xehanorts? Like Master Xehanort?" he asked, voice a bit quieter since Sephiroth was still close. Riku's brows furrowed, "…I guess what I mean is, what makes them so…threatening?" Ansem smiled knowingly, waving Riku along as he returned to his throne, sitting down again. He steepled his fingers and gently tapped them against his lips, considering Riku's question.

"People fear the unknown…they fear the Darkness," Ansem replied, watching the boy carefully. "We Xehanorts live in the Darkness, exploring it, unraveling its secrets, and bringing what we find into the light. With knowledge from the Darkness, we developed the airship technology that brought you to Radiant Garden in a fraction of the time conventional methods of travel would have taken. Airships have existed for centuries, but they were always primitive machines, or were simply levitated using magic stones. Decades past, people believed them to run on magic alone, until we better researched the interactions between the magic in the stones and the mechanics of engines. Now, our Magitech engines are a pinnacle of Radiant Garden's high technology. Other nations cannot hope to match the intricacy and power of our airship engines, because they have no way of accessing the infinite wisdom and knowledge held just beyond the shadows. Do you understand?"

Riku's brow furrowed as he moved a bit closer to the king, listening intently. "I'm afraid I don't…entirely understand. I understand what you mean about the fear of the unknown, but… what do you mean 'Beyond the shadows'? Do you mean Radiant Garden is just…superior? Or," he paused, trying to word his question. "…that any other nation could never…discover what you discovered?" The boy was a bit flustered, but eager to understand, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to metaphors being used anywhere other than by my teachers," he admitted, "Darkness… you mean, the unknown, right? Ignorance?"

"Yes," Ansem replied, "…and no," he smirked. "The Darkness is the unknown made physical…and yet, not entirely so. Look around, Riku," Ansem began, waving a hand around the room, "Does anything here escape your understanding of the way the world works?" he asked, looking down at the floor before shooting Riku a significant glance. None of the shadows in the room seemed to behave right. Despite the morning light pouring into the throne room and the ensconced blue flames that hung from golden chandeliers, every shadow seemed to be focused inward, toward the throne.

Talking in riddles, it seemed, was something that his king enjoyed. Riku cocked his head slightly with confusion as the King glanced down at the floor, following his previous gaze to the floor. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then—

"The shadows!" he exclaimed at his discovery, eyes darting around, "H-how is that possible? There shouldn't even…be a shadow right here. How are you doing that?" he demanded, his eyes darting back to Sephiroth to see how he reacted. "What's going on?"

Sephiroth simply raised his eyebrows and smirked. "How about that?" he mused.

"I am a Xehanort," Ansem replied simply, as if that should answer every question. "Rather than being swallowed by Darkness, as many who have sought its knowledge and power have been in the past, I hold it in my thrall. I cloak myself in it, use its power…the Darkness and I are intertwined," Ansem smirked. "The Darkness is an embodiment of the unknown, and it is also its own substance. It is dangerous…and so those who dabble in Darkness are likewise feared. Those who command it with impunity as my brethren do, understandably, are the most feared of all."

Riku wasn't afraid, but his interest and curiosity were more than piqued. He gazed down at the shadows, mind racing with excitement. "…But how? How can a shadow be dangerous? It's just…the absence of light. How can you control something like that?" he demanded, needing to understand it more.

"Ah, but these are no longer ordinary shadows in my presence," Ansem replied, rising from his throne and moving to one side, Riku's shadow being pulled after him as if attached to him physically. "The powers I have obtained through my years of research and training have given me power over the Darkness…such that even average, run-of-the-mill darkness generated by the mere absence of light, as you so correctly defined shadows, obeys my command."

"But, how is the Darkness…dangerous?" he asked, following his shadow and daring to step on it, checking to see if it now held form. "What harm can come from…controlling the dark?" They talked about it as if it could kill any of them at any moment, especially with how Sephiroth had acted earlier.

"The Darkness can easily corrupt the hearts of those not trained to resist it," Ansem replied, his expression growing more serious. "The Darkness is as dangerous as it is useful. Prolonged exposure to the Darkness without proper protection from its influence causes one's heart to collapse. Some have been known to be simply swallowed by the Darkness they attempted to command, body and all. Others tampering with it have resulted in Heartless infestations that took months, or even years to stop. Some go mad with the knowledge they gain, others have their minds simply…pulled from their heads. The Darkness is not to be taken lightly," Ansem explained.

"The Heartless are tied with the Darkness?" Riku asked, straightening. Ansem was right…Radiant Garden was far superior to the Destiny Islands. Heartless were monsters in the people's eyes, demons… No explanation for them, just creatures of nightmares. "And with your research into Darkness, you can…learn your limits before the infestations occur, right? But, how do you even… 'tamper' with darkness? We have Heartless on the Destiny islands but no one that I know of has ever even heard of the Darkness like you've explained…"

"Yes, Heartless are born of the Darkness…Darkness exists everywhere, in every heart. It ebbs and flows within all hearts, beneath every tide of emotion. A sufficiently strong heart can access the realm of Darkness, but at great personal risk, and at the risk of those around him.

"Darkness, you see, is notoriously tenacious. It cannot be destroyed, only moved. And when it moves into our realm, it is difficult to move it back. After all, there is less Darkness here, so it passes easily through any punctures between the realms of Light and Dark, seeking balance between the two sides. This results in Heartless," Ansem explained. "The complete nature of Darkness is still mysterious, even to the Xehanorts. It is why we have studied it for generations. Such an omnipresent force in our lives demands the attention of the greatest minds, for the good of our people. To protect you all."

Riku nodded, enthralled by this new subject, curious about so much more. "What makes Xehanorts so special, and I don't mean any offense, just," he quickly added, "What makes you able…to be a Xehanort?" he said, trying to understand exactly what the Xehanorts were. Riku had definitely found a subject of interest and was talking rather quickly, almost forgetting he was speaking to his king.

Ansem chuckled in response to the boy. "The Xehanorts have the experience and the tools necessary to protect us from dangerous levels of exposure. Also, certain hearts are…attuned to the Darkness more closely than others. My heart resonates better, one might say, than the average person's. I was recognized at a young age, and trained as a Xehanort, because of this resonance. The council keeps close track of all children born with hearts attuned to Darkness, to see if they exhibit any other marks of candidacy."

Riku nodded quickly, "How does the council tell?" he asked, head tipping just a bit. He wanted to sit down, to talk to Ansem for hours about this. He had been interested in the Xehanorts since his uncle had first mentioned them.

"We detect the motion of the Darkness," Ansem replied, "There is always someone within the conclave, monitoring the Darkness. Usually, it is Master Xehanort, as he is the most powerful of us all. He can sense shifts in the Darkness even when he is not within its realm," Ansem explained, a reverent tone in his voice. "He has identified hundreds of candidates over the decades, all over the world. In other regions where the Darkness is prevalent, we often find candidates for Xehanorts, and we bring them to Radiant Garden to test them."

"What sort of tests? What happens if the candidates fail the test?" Riku asked curiously, before suddenly asking, "I—I'm not starting to bother you, am I?" His mother said he rambled sometimes. If he got excited or found something he was interested in, he fixated on it. "I don't mean to take up all of your time, I've just never heard of half of what you're talking about. It's…amazing. There's so much more here in Radiant Garden than my home. This place is so much more…advanced, and if that's all thanks to the Xehanorts, it's…even more amazing," he laughed softly, practically grinning.

Ansem smiled, resting a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I don't mind teaching," Ansem replied. "Perhaps you, too, could study the Darkness…that is, if your uncle maintains the peace," Ansem chuckled, glancing up at Sephiroth. "As long as peace reigns, you may study whatever you wish." He chose not to address the question of what happens when people fail the tests—he had dealt with many unbelievably strong Heartless that had resulted from the catastrophic failure of a candidate's examination.

"I would like that," Riku said, feeling warmth spread from Ansem's hand into his chest, gazing up at the king for a moment with admiration in his eyes. "…Thank you, Sir. This has…really been incredible. You've already taught me so much." And they had only been talking for close to an hour, let alone for days or weeks of little sessions—if Ansem would continue to let him visit. "Uncle Sephiroth has been guiding my lessons for now, though. I'll have to wait to get through what he wants me to learn. Without him, I wouldn't have even gotten this chance. I wouldn't have met you and I would still be living with people who thought that Heartless were…demons sent by the Gods to punish those who deserve it," he said, feeling rather enlightened.

Ansem smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Your uncle is a good teacher. You would do well to listen to him…he has much to teach you, I'm sure," Ansem replied, glancing up at Sephiroth, who looked rather embarrassed to be so complimented by the king.

"Yes, Sir. I know, Sir." Riku was already proud of his uncle and of everything he had accomplished, of all of his stories. "I'm lucky to have him care about me." He smiled at Sephiroth, adoration clear in his gaze. He loved his uncle. The man was already closer to him than his own father. Despite the embarrassment over the adoration being shown for him, Sephiroth smiled back at Riku, unafraid of showing affection for the boy before the king.

"The general has been known to be gentle at times, and always protective. Woe be unto the man who brings you harm, Riku," Ansem chuckled.

"I plan on getting my licks in, too, Your Majesty. I don't plan on having my uncle fight my battles for me. I may not be from Radiant Garden, but I do have my own sense of honor," Riku said, his shoulders already squared.

Ansem blinked at the boy's colloquialism, before chuckling again. "As I would expect, from a man of our station," Ansem replied, nodding in approval. "You certainly will have opportunities to prove yourself as an honorable warrior, what with the First Battalion training in the castle."

"The First Battalion?" Riku asked. Sephiroth had focused more on his studies than any sort of military talk.

"Yes," Ansem replied, glancing over at Sephiroth. "General, perhaps you are best suited to teach him about such matters."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth replied, chuckling. "The First Battalion is the oldest and most decorated force in the Radiant Garden army. They have always defended the castle," he explained, a great deal more succinct than Ansem.

"Is that your Battalion?" he asked, a little more embarrassed by not knowing about military endeavors and things. He was the nephew of a general, after all.

"You could say that," Sephiroth replied, smirking. "It used to be my command, before I was promoted beyond. Now it is under the command of Colonel Rhapsodos," he explained. "…The colonel has expressed interest in meeting you as well, Riku."

"Does everyone want to meet me?" he asked, a brow raising as he looked at his uncle. He had never been important before, and now it seemed he was the center of everyone's attention.

"Well, you are something of a novelty now…" Sephiroth replied, smiling. "It's not every day I get a new member of the family."

* * *

Well, here's the first update for today-or maybe the only update for today, I'm still debating whether or not I'll go ahead and update twice today, or give you an early update next week. I have both chapters open, and I'm looking at both chapters, and I'm editing both chapters, but it's 12:30 in the morning right now, sooooo I guess we'll see what do.

Remember to review-I don't know if we're boring the socks off you or if you are going into cardiac arrest or something.

Next chapter picks things up a little bit as we meet everyone underground. We enjoy writing the Xehanorts, so I hope you enjoy reading them snarking at each other non-stop.

Namaste!


	7. Kanda 1, Varga 6

Chapter 6 Warnings: Angst, H&C (Terra and Eraqus)

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga VI

The king had removed his crown and royal robes that evening, trading them for something a little more befitting the meeting he was en route to. His long grey coat swished around his ankles, the gold trim flashing under the torchlight as he made his way to the lift. It was a long way down to the bowels of the waterway beneath the castle, where the gate to the conclave was hidden.

Down through the silent shafts he descended, boots splashing lightly as he carefully picked his way through the waterway channels, aware of the eyes following him from the Darkness every step of the way. The Darkness pressed thicker as he neared the entrance to the conclave, the door itself hidden behind a writhing wall of blackness. As Ansem approached, tiny pinpricks of light began to shine from the wall—dozens of sets of Heartless eyes. He could hear their childlike whispers, somewhere between nonsense and knowledge_;_ the Shadows, no doubt. It seemed nothing bigger and nastier was out and about below his castle. That was good. He didn't want to drag the younger council members away from their studies to go on an extermination mission.

With a flick of his wrist, the wall of Heartless parted, their voices growing quiet in the presence of one of their masters. The door itself also seemed to melt away as Ansem neared it, reforming behind the man as the Heartless swarmed over it once again.

Within the conclave was pure, impenetrable blackness, which only lifted under the gaze of one meant to be present there. Beyond the veil was a room which would not have looked out of place up in the main castle, except for the rough, unfinished look about it. The walls were damp, raw stone polished only from years of exposure, the tapestries simple, the light, well, nonexistent. Several others stood about in the room, except for Master Xehanort. He, alone, sat on what looked to be a throne quite similar to the one Ansem spent his days in.

"I met with the candidate today, Master," Ansem announced. "It's as you foretold…he shows great promise."

Youthful yellow eyes had flicked to the door as it was opened, but the boy was silent at first, until the king spoke. "…It took you long enough to report, _Your Majesty_. We thought you might have forgotten about us…Or that maybe your little General had you too _occupied_ for you to bother reporting in at all," Vanitas scoffed without remorse or regard for the man's title. _His_ Master ruled Ansem as much as Ansem ruled a lowly commoner in Radiant Garden above. He did not fear the man's wrath as long as Master Xehanort was in his seat of power, not even as Ansem shot a harsh glare in his direction.

"Vanitas…" the eldest Xehanort muttered, turning his threatening gold eyes to the boy for a moment, as well. Vanitas turned his head and resumed his silent leaning beside Xehanort's throne, his arms folded across his chest as he looked at Ansem, uninterested. "…Now, Ansem, what brought you to this conclusion?" Master Xehanort asked, his head tipped ever so slightly. He was eager to learn more about the silver-haired youth, especially after his encounter with him. The boy had something about him, a shade…

"You passed him on his way to the throne room this morning. We spoke for nearly an hour before I noticed the time passing. The boy is intensely curious, and has no fear of the Darkness," Ansem explained. "He has so very much to learn, though…he has only been in Radiant Garden for a week. I think it would be wisest to allow the General to educate him a little more fully before we begin examining him as a candidate," he concluded.

"Does the boy truly lack fear of the Darkness, or is he simply ignorant of it?" Eraqus questioned as he entered the main chamber, having heard Ansem's entrance and Vanitas's bile. The old man didn't have the same spiteful tone to his voice as Vanitas, but there was certainly doubt in his words. Since Master Xehanort's prediction and his judge of the boy's alignment, he had been begun to impugn the idea of even considering to have another Dark candidate for the council to examine. The eldest Master raised a brow and turned his eyes to the grizzled man who entered, curious as to what he had to say. Ansem smirked, crossing his arms as he cocked his head in Eraqus's direction.

"The boy's childhood fear of the Darkness was borne of ignorance. Ignorance can only breed fear, Eraqus…you of all people should know that," he replied. "This boy grew up in a land where the Darkness was presumed to be a curse from the gods. Understanding the Darkness in all hearts has allayed his fears, and brought forth curiosity. He questioned me with great intensity about the Darkness, and I took great pleasure in answering him," Ansem smirked. "If we are to rid our people of fear, we must teach them of Darkness, lest it crush them. By the way, Eraqus, how is Terra?" he asked, passing along the aggression he has received from Vanitas.

Vanitas smirked, dark brow raising as his eyes returned to Ansem before darting to Eraqus, amused by the question—far more amused than Eraqus. The man's jaw visibly tensed and he took a moment to respond.

"…Do you see him among us, Ansem?" Eraqus asked. "Did you forget the extent of his injuries while you were off playing king?" he growled out between clenched teeth. "Terra is half of my point," he continued without waiting for a response. "Terra came to know the Darkness, even though I trained him myself before he was tested…and it nearly killed him. Do you think that a boy who until today thought the Darkness was a curse from the gods could ever handle what we put the candidates through? Besides, he's too old. He has spent too much time outside of Radiant Garden… He doesn't know enough and he will spend more time catching up than doing anything useful."

"…Speaking of that, Eraqus, when was the last time you did something useful? You know, something other than sitting next to Terra's bedside?" Vanitas practically purred, rolling his head to the side with a slight grin. Eraqus bristled instantly, hand balling into a fist at his side before their Master broke in.

"Enough. Riku is our current task, not Terra," the bald man waved his hand slightly, "Ansem, continue."

Ansem turned back to Master Xehanort, seemingly pleased with the exchange. He would rather have Eraqus on the defensive than have the man arguing against a potential apprentice for himself. "While the boy is rather old, I see that he is a quick learner. I don't think his delay in education will be terribly harmful to his potential here. Worry not, Eraqus, your hands are clearly full when it comes to apprentices," Ansem teased again, turning his gaze toward the older man for a moment, "I would be delighted to take Riku on as _my_ apprentice, should he pass the trials."

"And your hands are much better, _Your Highness_? Last time I checked, _I_ spent more time working for the council than passing new laws and enforcing taxes," Eraqus practically spat. "You couldn't handle a normal apprentice, let alone a half-grown one who is far below the bar in his education!" he snapped irritably. "We do not need another apprentice in the council just yet. We need to be patient and not rush to accept the first boy who has potential, Master," Eraqus urged the older man who remained silently, but continued to listen.

"Oh Eraqus, your mouth is moving again," another voice drawled, "And here I was thinking it was going to be a quiet day down here," Xemnas mocked, emerging from the shadows as well. His eyes flicked across the other Xehanorts present—the numbers certainly seemed to be on his side today. Eraqus's lip curled back slightly as he tensed, on guard for any other Xehanorts who might attack him. Before he could retort, though, he heard a soft moan of pain from another chamber and his chest tightened. Terra. His eyes narrowed viciously on Xemnas, the source of his apprentice's pain. It took almost all that he had to keep himself from summoning his blade to stop that voice from speaking again, to beat the smugness out of Xemnas.

"Xemnas," Ansem acknowledged curtly before turning back to Eraqus. "'He who hesitates is lost,' my dear man…the boy will not get any younger as we patiently wait for the day when Master Eraqus will deem us ready to take another apprentice. If we are to take Riku on, then we must do so soon, Master. You sensed his birth even though he was far off in Destiny Islands. The boy has so much raw, _natural_ potential," Ansem pleaded, casting a significant glance to Vanitas and barely restraining a sneer at the manufactured youth, "Are we to let it be squandered, Master?"

"At least _I_ can read," Vanitas scoffed, hardly bothered by Ansem's 'insult'. He knew he could beat the boy, Keyblades and Darkness or not. He pushed himself from the wall, moving to lean over his Master's shoulder, arms folded over the top of his throne, head rested and eyes peering around Xehanort like a vicious feline, ready to pounce.

"Enough," Master Xehanort called finally, voice demanding attention. "…I will not make decisions on whose apprentice Riku will be, especially considering we have yet to deem him a proper candidate. He has potential, yes, but as Master Eraqus and Vanitas have brought up, the boy is certainly behind. We have several other candidates being watched at this moment and we should not jump to Riku before considering his short-comings, Ansem."

"Thank you, Master Xehanort, " Eraqus said with sudden relief, "…I knew we needed to think about—"

"…We will give the boy time to learn more of Radiant Garden, of the Darkness, before furthering this discussion. In one month I will see the boy to consider accepting him into the trials. Do you find this acceptable, Ansem?" Master Xehanort continued over Eraqus who drooped slightly, sighing.

"Yes, Master," Ansem replied, bowing to the old man, "With the progress he has made thus far, I think you will be quite pleased with where you find him in a month." Smirking lightly, Ansem withdrew from the room, sweeping into one of the many rooms beyond; he had experiments that desperately needed his attention. Another soft, yet obviously pained noise from the other room had Eraqus's hard gaze finally waver and he turned away from the council chamber, his posture not as straight and squared as it had previously been.

"Are you sure you're a Xehanort? Lately, all you've done is play nurse maid, but it does suit you," Vanitas called with a grin as the Master simply grit his teeth and continued towards his apprentice's side. Ventus was already there, seated diligently at Terra's side, his blue gaze focused on the broken youth on the bed.

"…Terra," Eraqus murmured, concern in his tone and features as he moved to the boy's side, glancing to Ven for a moment. The older man tensed, bristling as he heard Vanitas' laughter from the other room. Ven, from the looks of it, was in a similar mood, but anger needed to wait… "What's wrong, Terra?" Eraqus asked softly, taking a seat beside the bed.

"…Master," Terra whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. His body felt like it was being torn to pieces and being crushed by a giant fist at the same time. His left arm was still useless, and the bandages around his chest made it difficult to breathe…but not as difficult as the stabbing pain he felt when he breathed in too deeply.

Everything hurt, especially his heart. Shocks of pain would stab into his chest at all hours, and black ooze would soak the bandages around his chest. He could feel the Darkness seeping again. He felt bad about it…Ven had just changed his bandages, and he would almost certainly need a new set soon. Master Eraqus hated seeing the dark-stained bands, and Terra knew it. He hated them, too…hated having so much Darkness in his heart now, and all of the changes it brought. It changed how Master Eraqus looked at him…how _everyone_ looked at him. That pain, though, was just a dull gnawing in his mind, but one that he felt every moment, no matter what.

When his heart had nearly collapsed, Eraqus had been nearly hysterical. Master Xehanort had been there, _inside_ his heart somehow, holding the fragments together…he could still feel the old Master's presence inside him, like chains when the Darkness seethed. Sometimes, it was a comforting feeling, like the warmth of a fire in the bitter cold…other times, it felt like he was a part of the pain. But he remembered Master Xehanort's words—he didn't hear them, so much as _feel_ them… 'I can't remove the Darkness…it's too great…his heart is going to…'

Weakly, Terra's fingers lifted, as if every ounce of energy in his mangled body was being put toward reaching for Eraqus. Eraqus reached out, quickly taking the boy's hand.

"I'm right here, Terra," he hushed the boy softly, his eyes running over him. When his eyes fell on the boy's bandages, his stomach clenched and he lightly squeezed Terra's hand. "You'll get through this, and…we'll find a way to purge the Darkness, I promise," he murmured softly as Ven shifted in his chair before standing, excusing himself to fetch water for Terra—this moment seemed too private for him.

Terra whimpered softly at Eraqus's words, an entirely different pain overtaking him. His heart ached for Master Eraqus. He tightened his grip on Eraqus's hand, tears prickling in his eyes. He had failed…he survived the Trials, but only barely. Master Xehanort wouldn't let him join their ranks in his condition, not when his heart was so frail now… He had failed Eraqus.

Weakly, he turned his head away, shame welling up inside him. Eraqus had taught him of the dangers of Darkness…but he hadn't been able to resist it's temptation. He knew what he looked like, now that the Darkness had laid claim to him…he could _feel_ the pain in the Master's voice when he looked at Terra. But even though he had become everything that Eraqus hated, the master was still at his bedside, holding his hand, whispering his pain-stricken words of affection…

Terra loved his 'father' dearly, but he was sure he would never be able to prove it now.

"Terra," Eraqus murmured, reaching out to touch the boy's jaw, cupping his face and gently forcing him to turn his head once more, "I _will_ find a way. Do you understand me?" he persisted, trying to reassure the boy, although they both knew it would be impossible. "Just be patient…I'll make this better." He would make _him_ better. Weakly, he smiled down at him, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. "But when we've rid you of the Darkness…we will have quite a bit of training to do—I'm not going to let you off of the hook that easily, Terra."

A weak chuckle left Terra at Eraqus's words and a small smile tugged at his lips, but he refused to open his eyes. Eraqus's Light hurt his eyes, and moreover, the last thing he wanted to do was make Eraqus look into eyes of Darkness on his apprentice's face. The master had never made it a secret that Terra was his favorite, that he loved him like a son…Terra felt as though his failure had betrayed Eraqus.

"I'll be ready, Master," Terra murmured, accepting Eraqus's gentle, comforting touch. "Soon as I get all put back together again, I'll be ready…"

"Don't take forever," Eraqus very gently teased, leaning down to go as far as to kiss the boy's forehead, brushing the white hair from his face. So much of his apprentice had changed, but he knew he was still inside this…dark being. Terra was still Terra. He struggled to see it some times, but then at times, like now, it seemed there was light…somewhere inside. He would find that light, if it was the last thing he did. He frowned suddenly, the dark coloration of Terra's bandages doing more than simply displeasing the master. He tensed, growling softly, "Ven… That boy is practically useless. I'll change your bandages myself." Eraqus released Terra's hand and rose, moving to get what he needed idly. "I'll make sure he changes them more frequently from now on, Terra. I'm sorry I assumed he could handle it…"

"Ven does a good job…" Terra murmured, sensing his master's retreat and daring to open his eyes. He glanced down at his chest and scowled at the black seeping through the gauze. "It's not his fault…he tries really hard. He wants to please you, Master."

"Trying and doing are two entirely separate things. Failure is still failure," he said coarsely, not even noticing how his statement could be applied rather cruelly to his injured apprentice.

Terra slowly attempted to sit up as Eraqus prepared his bandages. His left arm shot with pain as he leaned on it wrong, hissing softly. The broken bones had been set and healing spells had been cast, but he could still feel the needles of dark venom in the marrow. That Heartless had been one nasty piece of work. When the boy made a pained sound, Eraqus turned quickly.

"Terra," he whispered, crossing the room in a moment and lightly helping the boy, "Don't push yourself too hard. You need to rest."

Terra winced as Light flooded his eyes, squinting against it. Master Xehanort told him that his vision would improve if he would only accept that the Darkness was a part of him now, but he refused. He would fight it until every last bit had been 'scooped out' of him, as Ven had described it. Ven's Light hurt to look at, too…it made Terra feel awful, not being able to even look at his friends.

"Sorry, Master," Terra murmured, allowing Eraqus to help him. "I hate feeling like a baby, though…can't even sit up on my own…" he muttered darkly, glaring at his arm. "…I'm keeping you from your duties like this…"

"You _are_ my duty," Eraqus insisted sternly, "You are my responsibility and the most important thing I could be dealing with. Master Xehanort understands. All you need to worry about is focusing on the Light, trying to rest and healing," Eraqus murmured, looking down to start to remove the dark-stained bandages daintily, obviously not pleased with them. Terra bit his lip softly, leaning against Eraqus. At first, for a moment, Eraqus tensed as Terra leaned against him, the Darkness in the boy sending ice down his spine and into the pit of his stomach, but he pushed that feeling away. This was his Terra…Darkness or no. He had to remind himself of that fact, and for that, he was truly ashamed.

"…M-master," Terra whimpered, pressing his face into Eraqus's shoulder. Even with his eyes closed, Eraqus's Light stung. He was warm and comforting, like sunshine…but burned his eyes like the sun, as well. More than anything, he wanted to please Eraqus, to repay him for his kindness, his sacrifices, his efforts…he didn't know how to possibly begin.

"…Terra," he sighed, slowly wrapping his arms around the young man, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and resting his cheek against his white hair. "…Sshhh," he hushed him softly, "There is no reason to be upset," he lied, "Everything will be fine." His stomach twisted. Nothing would be fine, and he knew it.

A soft, choked sob left Terra as Eraqus pulled him close despite his revulsion. His master was hurting him…and he was hurting his master. He winced as he felt tears begin to fall, tracing dark, oily trails down his cheeks, staining Eraqus's white shirt with Darkness. He was scared…afraid of what he had become, of what would happen, if he would ever truly heal, if Eraqus would ever be able to embrace him again without recoil. He felt like the lost and frightened child Eraqus first took in so many years ago, crying in the darkness. But his Master couldn't save him now.

When Eraqus heard the boy's resolve break, he hugged him tighter, knowing he may have been hurting Terra, but unable to stop himself. Emotion swelled in his own heart and he squeezed his eyes closed, fighting the rising tide. "…Terra, I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I failed you." A tear escaped him, wetting the boy's hair, "…I should have trained you better. I shouldn't have let you attempt the Trials," he said regretfully. There was a pause and a few more tears fell, "…I would do _anything_ to take your Darkness, Terra. I wish, more than anything, that I could simply…take it all from you. I would carry your burden in a heartbeat, if I could…" His voice wavered.

"Master," Terra sobbed, clinging as tightly as he could to Eraqus, "N-no, don't say things like that…_I_ failed _you…" _he whimpered, "I-I should have listened closer…sh-shouldn'tve begged you to let me go through…it's my fault, Master…d-don't wish this on yourself," he sobbed. He did feel like a lost child again. All his knowledge of Darkness and Light seemed far away as he held fast to Eraqus. Fear filled him again, clutching at the broken remains of his heart, childlike thoughts running through his head.

'What if the Darkness takes Master Eraqus, too? Please, please don't take him away!'

'What if _my_ Darkness takes Master Eraqus…what if _I_ hurt him—swallow him—_kill_ him? Please, no…I'd rather die…don't make me hurt Master Eraqus…please…'

He could feel the Darkness stirring again, wanting to lash out at the bright light enveloping him. It hurt terribly, strained at the bonds Master Xehanort had placed on it. Still, voices echoed in his head, his _own_ voice, filled with Darkness and hatred, 'Hurt him…swallow him…_kill him!_'

"N-no! NO!" Terra cried out, the Darkness clawing at his mind, filling him with rage and putrid bile, the urge to attack the Light rising, struggling to free itself, to consume the remnants of Terra and take his body as a weapon…like a more powerful Vanitas, even angrier, even stronger—he could feel that inside him.

Eraqus held the boy tighter as he cried out, able to feel the Darkness rising in the body he held. "Terra, you have to fight it!" he urged, desperation in his tone as he buried his face in the boy's hair. "Don't let it overwhelm your light…" he pleaded, voice quavering. If he lost the boy… Eraqus didn't know what he would do.

Terra began to struggle, the searing pain of Eraqus's Light becoming too much for the Darkness inside him. He cried out and tried to pull away, but at the same time, held onto him all the more desperately, fighting to resist the impulses of his body as well.

"Release him, Eraqus," came Master Xehanort's stern voice, taking long strides to Terra's bedside. "You're hurting him. Let go."

Eraqus's head jerked back as Master Xehanort commanded him to release his apprentice. Let him go? Leave him to the Darkness? Let him fight on his own? "Hurting him—I—" Terra was clinging to him, he wanted him to stay close. "He doesn't want me to," he tried to explain, his protest…lacking considering the way Terra was beginning to squirm.

"Terra wants to fight it…but the Darkness is more powerful. Your Light is burning him just as much as it burns his Darkness, so thorough is his possession," Master Xehanort explained. "It's fighting you, Eraqus. Let me handle this," he ordered.

"M-Meister—!" Terra cried out, gasping in pain. His gasps, however, soon turned to growls, his pupils dilating, lips pulling back like an animal's.

Eraqus's heart felt like it was breaking… More than reluctant, and under the order of Xehanort, he pulled himself away from the snarling youth. His tear-filled eyes never moved away from him as Eraqus stood still, just away from the bed. He felt…numb, cold, sick… The Darkness on his shirt was a cruel reminder of what was happening to his apprentice, staining the pure white that had once been perfect—Just like Terra…

Ven returned, confused by the sound of growling, very…animalistic growling. Half-assuming to see a swarm of Heartless, he peered into the doorway, his eyes widening as he dropped the glass. It shattered on the ground, but no one seemed to respond to it, especially as Ven rushed towards the bed. "Master Eraqus!" the boy questioned, terror in his features. His Master didn't respond, didn't look at him… Eraqus stood, shoulders slumped and his eyes filled to the brim with tears that threatened to fall. "…Master Xehanort? Wh-what's going on?" Ven asked, his heart pounding.

Master Xehanort seemed to be holding Terra down against the bed with nothing more than one hand against his chest, though upon closer inspection, Master Xehanort's hand was _inside_ Terra's chest, grasping at the Darkness within him. A harsh snarl from Terra prompted another response; with a flash, a Keyblade was pressed against Terra's throat, holding him down as Master Xehanort reached deeper, frowning. As Xehanort's Keyblade was drawn, Eraqus tensed, eyes widening until he realized what was happening. For a moment, he feared the worst—that Terra had been lost, that Master Xehanort had realized he wouldn't be able to stop the Darkness…

"His emotions run higher now, Eraqus. That triggers it…and the boy is fearful, which strengthens it. You must be more careful in the future," Master Xehanort snapped as another cry, more human-like, left Terra. A few moments later, Terra's struggles began to cease, replaced with soft whimpers again as Xehanort removed his hand from Terra's heart.

"The Darkness is growing, which weakens his heart. He fights it, which tires him. The Darkness has claimed the majority of his heart, Eraqus. The only reason Ventus was able to survive the procedure is because the Darkness had only laid claim to a lesser percentage of it, and even then, I was sure he was going to die," Master Xehanort continued, his voice firm. "You remember what it took to save Ventus? What it spawned? We cannot use the same approach with Terra, and you must stop thinking that we can," Xehanort scolded.

Eraqus dropped his eyes, nodding somberly, another tear running down his cheek, wetting the floor below him. But, he at least kept the Darkness at bay. "…Master, what else can I do?" he pleaded softly, needing guidance of his own. Was Terra simply…lost?

"From what I understand, your other apprentice, Aqua, is conducting her research on how to cleanse Terra's infection. I suggest you assist her," Master Xehanort replied, his voice a low growl. "In the meantime, I will speak to Xemnas about his contributions to Terra's condition, and I will monitor the condition of his heart." Master Xehanort's gaze slid over Terra's body, his wounds continuing to seep Darkness rather than blood. "He needs his Master's hard work and perseverance…" he added, his golden eyes landing on Eraqus again. "His father's love as well, yes, but his Master's expertise."

Eraqus had been shirking his duties while Aqua was working… It pained him greatly to leave Terra's side. But Master Xehanort was right. He was being selfish. He would be better off doing research, trying to find a way rather than just hoping for one…

"Thank you, Master Xehanort," he murmured softly, "…You're right. I will get started immediately."

* * *

Here we go, two chapters in one week. Now I should be in the clear for move-in on Thursday.

Questions from readers! 'Mahavatika' means 'Great Garden' (in the same way that 'Mahabharata' means 'Great India').

Warning: next chapter starts out with yaoi, and discusses the subject at length.

Namaste!


	8. Kanda 1, Varga 7

Chapter 7 Warnings: Yaoi (Sephiroth/Genesis, graphic), vouyerism

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga VII

Riku had snuck away from his tutor rather skillfully (he had years of practice with abandoning Sora in random places as children) and returned home to Sephiroth's apartment a little wary of his Uncle's presence. Sephiroth knew how long Riku's lessons lasted and knew if he was caught leaving early, the man would be very, very cross. Quietly, he entered their home, glancing through the main room and thinking he was alone. That is, until he heard a rather loud curse from a man whose identity he didn't know. His brows knitted together. Was…someone in the house? In his Uncle's study?

He bit his lip as he crept closer, walking down the hallway with grace and stealth that he was sure his uncle would be proud of. As he got closer, he noticed the noises were quite…'distinct'. Riku felt warmth flare in his features, his stomach fluttering as well as knotting. Was…what he thought was happening, truly happening? Cautiously, he peeked his head inside the study, his eyes widening at what he saw, but he was amazingly silent, blue eyes wide as he stared, watching the two men inside; one his uncle, and the other a red-headed man whom he didn't know.

"Oh you do, hm?" Sephiroth groaned, leaning into the redhead and grasping the man's narrow hips tightly, forcing him back down toward his desk. He panted heavily, grunting as he sped up his thrusts, his mind clouded with lust. "Moan for Daddy," Sephiroth purred into the other's ear, his free hand running down the redhead's chest, tweaking a nipple with a smirk before spanking him, loving the sound of leather gloves on flesh.

"Mmmm, Dadddddy…" he whined, yelping as his nipple was tweaked. "Please," he groaned, doing his best to push back against Sephiroth, "Come in me,_ please, Daddy_," he obediently moaned like a whore, almost to his end.

Riku's heart thundered in his ears and…a pulse was beginning to make its presence known in other parts of his anatomy as his face and loins grew hot. He gripped the doorway, unable to deny the stirring he was feeling from watching the scene. And…what they said… He almost groaned, his knuckles white as he silently shifted, biting his lip as he shamefully watched, unable to pry his eyes away. After his initial thought of '_What am I doing_' came the rather taboo thought of, '_…I'll go…after one of them finishes… and no one will be the wiser._'

Sephiroth's groans grew in volume, panting harshly as he thrust harder, his grip on the redhead tightening. With a loud cry, he reached his peak, still relentlessly thrusting into the other man even as his seed spilled. His free hand fell to the desk as well, gripping the edge of it with enough force to make the wood creak and groan with the strain along with the General. "F-fuck, Genesis," he grunted, biting at his bare neck and shoulders again, panting hard, trying to keep focused despite the stars bursting in front of his eyes. He had to bring Genesis to his peak, as well.

Genesis felt heat overwhelm him, from inside and out as Sephiroth climaxed, each spurt of hot seed accompanied by vicious and forceful hips that made him almost topple over. Sephiroth's strength was one of the things that drew the redhead to him…even if it left him more than sore for the next day or three. Genesis reached back, chest pressed awkwardly to the desk as he gripped a handful of silver hair as teeth practically sank into his flesh, gasping with delight. He was close, just a few strokes of his lover and he would gladly stain the General's floor with his own climax. Or he would have.

There was a soft gasp, a hitched little breath of surprise and…something else from the door, and Genesis noticed a set of blue eyes, widely staring at them. Genesis cursed loudly, shoving at Sephiroth as he realized they were being watched…by a boy. A silver-haired boy… "S-Sephiroth!" he cried out, struggling to separate their bodies as the boy took a few quick steps back. Sephiroth grunted as Genesis shoved him away, anger the first expression on his face, followed by confusion. His gaze followed Genesis's line of sight, his eyes growing wide as he saw a pair of blue eyes and silver hair dart away.

"S-Sorry!" Riku yelped upon being discovered, practically stumbling away from the doorway, his face far hotter than his groin now that his stealth had 'worn off'. Shame washed over him and made him feel nauseous as he headed quickly towards his own room.

"Riku!" Sephiroth called, hurriedly stuffing himself back into his own leather pants and stumbling slightly as he attempted to make his way out from behind his desk. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say, were Riku to come back when he called…he didn't know how long the boy had been there, how much he had seen…

Riku was much less casual as he neared his room, ignoring his uncle's calls of his name. What would he say? He would apologize, yes, but… How could he explain why he was there? His ears burned as he bit his lip, already noticing the slight discomfort walking was causing. His interest in his uncle's endeavors only worsened the situation. He felt guilty, embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He had _watched_ them… And he had _liked_ it. Well, he was a teenager, of course he was interested in sex, but… It was Sephiroth he had enjoyed watching. The sounds he made, the way he arched, the way he—

He swallowed with a whimper as he opened his bedroom door, able to hear his uncle's hurried footsteps behind him. "It's okay! Don't worry about it! I didn't see anything!" he called out, darting into his room and going to shut the door. He honestly didn't know if he planned on hiding or…

Sephiroth's hand caught the door, shoving it back open with a surprising amount of force.

"…You are supposed to be with your tutor," he stated, his voice still husky and low from his previous activities, giving him an even more menacing edge than he normally possessed. The expression on his face was somewhere between 'utter contempt' and 'shock', which also did little to make the man look friendly. Riku's stomach twisted and he was sure he was going to die as he stumbled back, almost hit by his door as his uncle shoved it open. He blinked up at him, cheeks still furiously red.

"I know, I-I-I…I left early," he tried to explain, awkwardly moving away from the general, who looked ready to snap him in half—which he was sure he could. "…I didn't know you would be home, and I-I didn't think you would be…having someone over," he stammered. "I thought if you didn't find out, it wouldn't be a problem." Riku was practically spewing words, blue eyes wide and doe-like as he stared up at him nervously.

Sephiroth's chest heaved as he fought to keep himself in check, his fists clenched tightly. "Return to your tutor. Tell him you left. Accept whatever punishment he gives you with a little bit of dignity," he growled, his gaze narrowing in anger. "And tell no one what you saw. Go."

Riku bit his lip, eyes darting to the door and to his seething uncle. "O-okay, Uncle Sephiroth," he nodded quickly, almost trembling where he stood. Despite his affirmative answer, he couldn't find the strength to move and as almost a defense mechanism, he quickly sputtered, "You don't have to worry, I-I didn't see much at all. I promise. I don't even know who he is," Riku tried to assure him. He _didn't_ know who the man was, but…he did notice he was a man.

Said man leaned against the boy's doorway, "Was he entirely traumatized, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked, gazing at his General's back, his hair still rather messed. Sephiroth's gaze shot to his side as Genesis appeared, his rage quickly tempered with embarrassment. Genesis hadn't heard Sephiroth's 'conversation' with Riku, having been trying to adjust and get himself at least somewhat cleaned up. "…Gods, this was certainly not how I wanted to meet your nephew. It…really could have waited until tomorrow," Genesis sighed.

Riku's eyes widened. Tomorrow, he had been told, he was to meet the colonel in charge of the First Battalion. "…Colonel Rhapsodos?" Riku squeaked, blushing darker.

Genesis blinked, "…Oh, he…didn't know who I was, then."

"…You are still here, Riku. Why is this?" Sephiroth asked, his gaze narrowing.

"I-I don't…" Riku's brain wasn't working, his legs weren't moving, he couldn't…do anything. He was frozen in place. His mouth, though, had a mind of its own, it seemed. "…I don't want to leave. I don't…I want to explain—I want to make this better," Riku tried to reason, daring to take a small step forwards. How could he make his uncle understand? "…I don't…I don't care if you're…_that way_…" the boy began, nibbling his lip.

"_Begone!_"Sephiroth snapped, anger lighting in his eyes again, pointing out to the hall.

"Uncle, wait, just…let me," he whimpered, taking a few steps towards the door, giving Sephiroth space. "I…just…I'm sorry," he apologized as he took a few more, backwards steps towards the door. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." Riku wouldn't tell a soul. He wanted to reassure his uncle, give him proof that he was sorry, that he could trust him, but how could he blurt out, 'its okay, I'm sort of that way, too'?

"Just GO!" Sephiroth roared. He had half a mind to seize Riku by the scruff of the neck and throw him out personally. He was in no state to discuss anything with Riku, and simply wanted to be _obeyed_. Riku visibly flinched, hurt blue eyes lingering on the General for a brief moment before he quickly turned, exiting his room as quickly as he had went to it only moments earlier. Sephiroth wouldn't forgive him… He never would. Why had he been so stupid? He cursed himself silently as he left the General's apartment, heading for the last known location of his tutor. He wasn't going to disobey Sephiroth any further and risk adding insult to injury.

"…Seph," Genesis said a bit cautiously himself, stepping towards the silver-haired General, placing a hand on his chest as he closed the space between them. "…Are you going to be alright?" Sephiroth's attention quickly snapped back to Genesis, his rage slowly beginning to simmer down.

"I…I'll be fine," he murmured, refusing to look his lover in the eye. He should have been more careful…they could have waited to get to the bedroom, behind closed doors…that way, he could have protected them both. Instead, he had hurt both his nephew and his lover…even if Genesis wouldn't admit to having his pride wounded.

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked skeptically, hand raising to touch Sephiroth's jaw lightly, trying to get him to turn his eyes. "…You didn't sound like you would ever be okay again a moment ago." Yes, he was embarrassed, yes he was irritated like no other, but… he was more concerned about Sephiroth.

Sephiroth refused to meet Genesis's eyes, shame overtaking his expression. "…I…didn't intend for that to happen…ever," he murmured. "_Ever._" Genesis leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Sephiroth's lips.

"This isn't the worst thing that could have happened, you know," he murmured softly, "Things could have turned out much worse." Sephiroth's arms found their way around Genesis, holding the redhead close.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling him gently, "…I…wanted to protect you both…I failed…"

"I'm fine," he sighed softly, "You don't have to protect me from the eyes of a fifteen year old boy," Genesis assured him, kissing him once more. "Yes, things will be a bit…awkward, but he'll be fine. He's a big boy. I'm sure he knows what he saw. Like I said, Sephiroth, this could have ended much worse."

"I…didn't want him to know," Sephiroth murmured, biting his lip. "…He didn't need to know…" he whispered, "About me—about us—about…" he quickly attempted to correct himself, but nothing came out quite right. Genesis weakly smiled, a sharp pang of sadness biting at him. He knew Sephiroth wasn't _proud_ to be with him, at least as far as the public was concerned, but… Sometimes, it hurt to be reminded of it.

"Well, he does. We can't reverse that. Only thing we can do now is move forwards. Or…send him back to his mother if you can't handle people knowing," he said a bit coldly. Sephiroth's gaze rose slightly as Genesis's tone cooled off, a bit of guilt digging into him. He hadn't meant it like _that_…

"…Sorry," he whispered, "I just…wanted to keep my private life private…" He opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly closed it. His mouth was doing little more than getting him into trouble, it seemed. "…If you need to wash up, you may use my shower," he murmured, still slightly unwilling to discuss the incident, even with his lover. Genesis sighed softly, pressing another kiss to Sephiroth's jaw.

"…This had better not dissuade you from my library fantasy," he said in all seriousness, trying to brush off what they had just went through. With a slight smirk, he stole yet another kiss and pulled away, "I'll just head back to my quarters. In case he comes back. Keep me up to speed on the situation, all right?" Sephiroth shifted in place, an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to wash up? You…well, you look like you've been having rough sex," Sephiroth murmured.

"…I _have_ been having rough sex," Genesis said with a slight smirk. Sephiroth sighed, his slight smile widening a bit.

"Yes, of course you have," Sephiroth murmured. "I'll speak to you later tonight, love," he added, leaning down and kissing him gently before heading across the hallway to take a shower of his own. Genesis stood in place for a moment, a brow raising as he watched the man walk away.

"…You were honestly going to let me walk out looking like this? No second tries?" he asked after him, not moving from his spot. Sephiroth glanced back, looking him up and down.

"…It's a _large_ shower, Genesis," he smirked, leaving the door open behind him as he headed for the bathroom.

"I was waiting for that invitation," he purred, following quickly after.

* * *

Riku's hand ached, but he found himself wishing for more lines to write. He hadn't wanted to come home just yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to try a second round of talking to his uncle. Sephiroth had been close to a breaking point when he had left. He was silent, like before, as he opened the door, holding his breath just to ensure there were no…unknown noises this time around. Biting his lip, he peered inside, glancing around his living room cautiously.

"Come inside," Sephiroth called, looking in from the dining room, motioning toward the chairs in the sitting room. "Sit down."

Riku tensed and paled considerably, eyes darting to his uncle before doing as he was told. The Darkness didn't frighten him; his angry uncle did. He seated himself in silence, his eyes down and shifting nervously as he waited for his uncle. Swallowing thickly, he shifted in his chair. What…did he say? Should he say anything? Should he…just wait? Sighing softly, Sephiroth fully entered the room and sat down, staring into the fireplace.

"…I'm sorry for my outburst earlier today," he murmured, "I overreacted. I apologize." Riku hesitantly stole a glance at his uncle, unsure if it was safe to speak.

"You…you don't have to apologize," he cautiously spoke, voice quieter than normal.

"No, no, my behavior today has been completely unacceptable," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head.

"Really, Uncle Seph, you…don't have to apologize," Riku said once more, "I…I shouldn't have skipped my lesson."

"…And I should not have yelled," Sephiroth murmured. "…I was angry, and embarrassed, but I should not have yelled at you like that."

"I've been yelled at before," Riku weakly smiled, "I'm…I'm okay." The boy tried to ease a bit of the tension in the air by continuing, "I should have just left when you told me to, but I told you…I can be stubborn sometimes." Sephiroth sighed, glancing away again.

"…I…really would have preferred you meet the Colonel in any way other than the way you did," Sephiroth murmured. Riku nodded, shifting in his seat, memories of their 'introduction' still fresh in his mind.

"Are…you two together?" Riku asked, glancing up at his uncle.

"…Yes," Sephiroth murmured, cheeks warming slightly. He admitted his relationship with Genesis to few people, for the sake of both of their reputations. Even though all Genesis had to do was say it was on Sephiroth's orders, he would rather save themselves the embarrassment of being caught out. The boy watched his uncle as he nodded slightly.

"And you can't tell anyone," he stated more than questioned, looking down. "…How does Radiant Garden view _those_ sort of relationships?" he asked softly. Sephiroth sighed quietly, tipping his head back to gaze up at the fresco on the ceiling.

"It's embarrassing, is all. I'm a nobleman. I can take anyone I want into my bed. Other nobles do the same…we are free to bed whomever we please, so long as we are discreet. It's…embarrassing to be caught out in any situation, but I'm sure you can imagine, if I were to be caught with…" he hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Riku, "…well, with a merchant, it would be scandalous, even though it is my right. The press would have a field day, and they often do. As I said before, there are people who make very good money following every move the nobility makes and spreading rumors about what happens in our beds.

"It's…hardly a secret around the castle and among the upper echelons of the military that Colonel Rhapsodos is my partner, though in legal terms, we cannot be united. But as we are both nobles, we are free to do as we please in our beds. We are accepted among our fellows. Plenty of aristocrats pursue such activities, even those who are married. Such a thing among the common castes, though, would be strictly forbidden. The lower castes have a more…practical view of procreation," he murmured. "Perhaps that is why they so enjoy reading rumors of those who do not share their taboos."

Riku's brows slowly came together as he tried to wrap his mind around what was said. "Radiant Garden is advanced in…everything, I would have thought _that_ would have been hardly a problem." He was silent for a moment. "You trust me not to tell anyone, don't you?" Riku asked quietly.

"Of course I do, Riku," Sephiroth murmured, reaching out to take Riku's hand. "…It's my private life, and I know you understand that I would like it to remain so," he added, smiling slightly.

Riku squeezed his uncle's hand in return. "I'm good at keeping secrets," he murmured, "And…I understand at least a bit of how complicated this sort of thing can be." Riku took his time with his words, surprised by how hard it was to find the right ones to explain, especially with his tone beginning to waver.

"Do you?" Sephiroth asked. Riku lost his voice for a moment as his courage faltered, mouth opening for a brief moment before closing with a nod.

"…Y-yes, Sir," he breathed quietly, dropping his eyes. Sephiroth nodded, giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

"It's okay…you know my secret now, too," Sephiroth murmured, gently rubbing the back of his hand. "If you want, you can tell me your troubles. You can trust me," he whispered. Riku thought it was only fair that he tell him; after all he knew Sephiroth's secret.

"…I told you that my relationship with my friend is complicated?" Riku said, glancing back at Sephiroth. "…I've never…said anything to my friend, but," he paused, "Well, his name is Sora," he said, implying his situation. Sephiroth nodded, pulling his chair closer to Riku's.

"…And…you had feelings for him," Sephiroth continued, his eyes following Riku's expressions carefully. Riku knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. It was how he was raised.

"I've thought about telling him, but-but it gets complicated. I…know I like girls. But, I…I think I'm sorta like you, too. I can't make up my mind, I guess," Riku muttered, dropping his eyes once more. "I think I got stuck somewhere in the middle. I'm just messed up."

Sephiroth smiled gently, still holding Riku's hand. "That's not a bad thing, Riku…not at all. There's no limit to your affections," he replied. "You see…women hold no charm for me, but…well, men do. Men like Genesis." Riku had never heard such a phrase.

"Destiny Islands had a word for that, but I won't say it." The young noble seemed to relax somewhat. "Radiant Garden is so different. My father would have disowned me if he had found out and it wouldn't have mattered if I had feelings for women as much as men either."

"The same with my grandfather," Sephiroth murmured. "He did as much to your mother, and she loves men as much as I do," he added, a slight smile on his lips.

Riku frowned slightly, "I know things are a little different for you, but…thank you for understanding," he murmured softly. "…it really means a lot. I wanted to tell you that I understood why you were upset earlier and that I didn't care that you were with Genesis, but you…were so angry. You aren't anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm not…I'm not angry anymore," Sephiroth replied, standing up and sighing. "I'm still embarrassed, and I'm still disappointed in you for cutting class…but I'm not angry." When his uncle stood, Riku did as well, not pausing before he hugged him tightly around his middle, burying his face in his chest.

"…I won't do it again. I won't give you another reason to be disappointed in me," Riku said. Hearing that hurt worse than the yelling. "…You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to ruin this." Sephiroth smiled gently, wrapping his arms around Riku and resting his chin against the top of his head.

"You've already done so much to make me proud…" he murmured. "You've done so well since I brought you here…I'm glad you're happy, and I'm glad you're here. It's where our family belongs…" Riku hugged him tighter, smiling against his chest.

"…I don't want to be anywhere else," he breathed, the man's warmth and scent practically surrounding him.

"I'm glad…it gets a little bit lonely here, sometimes," Sephiroth smiled, kissing the top of Riku's head and stroking his hair. Riku knew what it felt like to be lonely, even in the company of his close friends. Sephiroth knew things about him that he had never told another person in his life.

"I'll do my best to keep you company, if you promise to do the same," Riku smiled up at his uncle with a slight laugh.

"I shall," Sephiroth replied, smiling down at the boy. "It's getting late…do you have any work to do for your tutor?" he asked, giving Riku a significant look.

"I was crucified," he said, smile fading considerably as his tone soured. "I have to chart the last twenty-five Ansem's reigns and write a detailed synopsis of each major event in chronological order. I don't think I'll get to see sunlight for a month."

"Well, you will get to know the history of Radiant Garden very well," Sephiroth chuckled, his smile widening as Riku complained of his assignment. _"Very_ well. I imagine you'll be spending quite a bit of time in the castle library."

"…I want to learn about the Kings of the past, but this is ridiculous. I was ahead anyways and just wanted to take one day off," he protested softly, slowly pulling away from his uncle. "Ten…maybe, but twenty-five?" Riku huffed, eager to move on with their conversation. It was wonderful to actually be able to talk to his uncle, but as they lingered on the earlier scene in the study his mind was allowed to wander back to it—to those noises… He almost shivered, but did bite his lip.

Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head. "It will be quite informative, I'm sure. The royal library has everything you could imagine pertaining to the last five dynasties. The archives even contain journals, personal items and photographs of the past Ansems. If you let it happen, this assignment might even turn out to be a bit of fun, which is the best way to get even with your tutor," Sephiroth smiled, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"…That is so far from the truth," Riku said flatly, "You like to watch people suffer, don't you?" He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Seriously, you…might have a problem, Uncle Sephiroth. You and that obnoxious, old bat both have twisted senses of humor." Sephiroth brought a hand to his mouth, giggling in response to Riku's accusation.

"Oh Riku…you're not the only one to ever accuse me of being a sadist, and I know you won't be the last," he purred. Riku's eyes widened for just a moment as the image of Sephiroth's gloved hand landing solidly on Genesis' exposed ass, the sound it made, along with 'Moan for Daddy' rang in his ears and caused heat to rise in his features.

"You know you're…strange, Dad—" He tensed, "Uncle Sephiroth. I mean… I didn't mean to—Um…" he flushed darkly, blue eyes fairly wide as he gazed up at Sephiroth, stammering. "Just, what I mean was that you're just—"

A pang of something (Longing? Or guilt?) struck Sephiroth's heart as he heard Riku speak. He'd just called him 'Dad'. On the one hand, Sephiroth was elated; he _wanted_ Riku to think of him as more than just an estranged uncle, and as every day with Riku in Radiant Garden came to a close, Sephiroth was positive, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was a better father than his sister's husband. And yet, Riku _wasn't_ his son…he wasn't so blessed. He had stolen the boy from his real father…and from his mother. Riku's stammering only left him feeling more confused and conflicted.

"It's alright, Riku…we all have our slips of the tongue," he replied, a forced smile on his lips.

* * *

Well, senior year is underway. Hopefully, between writing for class, I'll still be able to find time to write for pleasure. (Oh, and after my eight gajillion musical commitments.) Seriously though, guys, are we boring you? More action is forthcoming, but do you want more in general? Too much exposition? Too slow? Tell meeeeee...

Namaste!


	9. Kanda 1, Varga 8

Last chapter summary: Riku cut class and walked in on something he shouldn't have before being thrown out. Later, Sephiroth admitted his relationship with Genesis in confidence to Riku, who intimates that he, too, might have similar feelings for someone back on the Islands. He informs Sephiroth of the punishment his tutor had assigned him: writing a report on the reigns of the last 25 Ansems. In a slip of the tongue, Riku called Sephiroth 'Dad' instead of 'Uncle', leaving mixed feelings all around.

Chapter 8 Warnings: Yaoi (Sephiroth/Riku, graphic, first half of this chapter).

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga VIII

Already on his twenty-second Ansem, Riku was making surprisingly good time. As usual, Sephiroth was right. When he sat down and put his mind to something he could tear through it quickly. The boy was bent over a stack of papers, writing quickly (in classical Devanagari and with wonderful penmanship) about another dead king, half buried among musty stacks of ancient texts. He would make his uncle proud and he would be sure to finish his paper early, if only to spite his tutor. He sat up with a triumphant grin on his face. Only three more to go!

"How are things coming?" Sephiroth purred, sliding out from behind a bookshelf to take a peek at Riku's progress. Riku jumped slightly, but couldn't help his broadening smile.

"I'm almost finished," he practically beamed up at the man, the approving tone causing his heart to jump a beat or two.

"I almost didn't expect to see you here, Riku…looks like you took my advice," Sephiroth smirked, resting a hand on the back of Riku's chair. He leaned in, his green gaze scanning across line after line of the topmost page, an approving tone leaving him every so often.

"I plan to have this on my tutor's desk by tomorrow morning, if all goes well."

"Looks as if it is going _very_ well," Sephiroth replied, nodding as he picked up the stack of papers, thumbing through them. "You must have been working all day and night…I'm impressed," he smiled, glancing back down at Riku as he replaced the report. The boy's blue eyes lit up, his chest swelling with pride.

"…I told you, Uncle Sephiroth, I just want to make you happy," he murmured, "…I want you to be proud of me." Sephiroth smiled again, reaching down to ruffle Riku's hair lightly.

"Your hard work will all pay off, Riku…I'm sure of it," he replied, his hands smoothing down the mess he had just made, gently stroking Riku's hair.

"I hope you're right," Riku laughed as his hair was messed, smiling through the mop of hair in his face. When he reached up to fix it, he found Sephiroth's hands there, long digits brushing through the silver locks to straighten them and smooth them out once more, causing a slight fluttering sensation in his stomach. His grin faded to more of a relaxed smile, "…If this doesn't pay off," the boy practically purred, "I will have wasted all these days worth of work for nothing."

"No, not for nothing," Sephiroth murmured in reply, smiling down at him. "You will have learned a great deal…all of your future tutors will be impressed with you, too," he continued, perching on the edge of the desk, continuing to stroke Riku's hair. "And in the end, you will have accomplished a great feat either way, and that is something to be proud of." Riku's eyes had slid closed, the simple motions of his uncle making him sigh contentedly.

"I just…read a few books and wrote some things down," Riku explained softly, "…I haven't done anything close to what you have."

"Keep up the hard work, son, and someday you will," Sephiroth murmured in response, leaning down to kiss his forehead with a smile. Riku's eyes slowly slid open, blue eyes meeting a matching gaze after the soft press of warm lips to his forehead. His breath faltered for a brief moment and he nibbled the inside of his lip.

"You really think so?" he whispered softly, "…Do you think I could ever be anything more than a merchant's son in Radiant Garden?"

"I know so," Sephiroth whispered, resting his forehead against Riku's for a moment. "As long as you keep making me proud, then someday, you won't be an outcaste merchant's son…" he murmured, reaching up to stroke Riku's cheek. "You'll be so much more than that…and I'll be there behind you, every step of the way."

Riku exhaled softly as he felt the man's forehead against his own, leaning a bit closer to him, a hand rising to rest on the General's knee lightly, gripping the fabric there. "…Why? Why would you be behind me? You're _Sephiroth,_ General of Radiant Garden…why do I have your attention so devotedly?"

"Because you're my own flesh and blood," Sephiroth replied, gently running his thumb along Riku's cheek, "You're my family…my son," he whispered, his other hand going to Riku's arm, stroking his bicep. "_Nothing_ deserves my attention, my devotion, more than you…" The boy shivered under the man's touch, cheek flushing somewhat as Sephiroth's digit brushed lightly across it. His son…who deserved his attention, his _devotion…_

"That's," he hesitated, fingers tensing on the fabric of Sephiroth's trousers as he sought the courage to speak, "That's all I want. I want…your attention, Daddy…" he said, simply saying the word himself causing a surge of warmth to rise in him. "I just…want you."

"You have my attention," Sephiroth whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer, his lips barely brushing across Riku's. "…You have me, son," he breathed, gently brushing his lips again with his own, "Whatever you want…whatever you need," he whispered, lips brushing against the boy's tantalizingly with every word. Riku's breath was taken away with the first, soft brush of Sephiroth's lips against his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he listened to every word, breathing growing a bit quicker as Sephiroth spoke, their breath mingling… Riku's hand rose, grasping at Sephiroth's upper arm to keep himself balanced despite his already seated position.

"…I-I need _you,_ Daddy," he practically whimpered against Sephiroth's lips, daring to steal a quick kiss, heat spiking in his groin. Sephiroth was quick to capture Riku's lips in return, his lips warm and moist against Riku's. A soft sound left him as he reached down, pulling Riku's chair closer, lips never breaking contact. His gentle stroking continued, one hand cradling the boy's cheek as he slowly, gently worked his mouth against Riku's.

Riku groaned softly as his chair was pulled closer, leaning closer still. His lips were inexperienced, but what he lacked, Sephiroth made up for with ease. His hand found Sephiroth's knee, holding it shakily as he practically melted against his uncle and…_father._

Sephiroth nearly lifted the boy into his lap as he pulled the chair closer yet again, a low moan leaving him as he drew Riku closer. The boy was warm and soft…inexperienced, yes, but Sephiroth was no stranger to being a man's first. Sighing softly into the kiss, Sephiroth pulled back lightly, kissing the corner of Riku's mouth as he settled the boy more properly into his lap.

His uncle's low moan, deep, and like a drawn out purr, sent shivers through Riku as he pressed a little more eagerly into Sephiroth's kiss. But, as quickly as it began, Sephiroth was pulling away and the next thing he knew he had felt hands on his hips and suddenly found himself in the General's lap. Riku moved rather gracefully to settle in Sephiroth's lap, stealing a quick kiss to his jaw as he shifted his hips slightly.

"…I've wanted this since I caught you and Genesis," he admitted bravely, already panting softly. "I wanted to hear you moan my name… I wanted to be the center of your attention like he is…"

"I'll be more gentle with you, son," Sephiroth whispered, leaning down to kiss and lick at Riku's neck and throat, his fingers tracing up and down Riku's spine. "I'm always more gentle when it's the first time…" he purred, his lips seeking out Riku's again.

Riku bit his lip as he huskily whined with pleasure, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck to Sephiroth, shuddering under his touch. "I-if…if you want to be a _little_ rough, I…I won't mind, Daddy," he offered, hands sliding down Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth groaned, his fingers sliding under Riku's shirt and lifting it away, running across every inch of skin. The boy was well-built for his age…long and lean, but with firm muscle, like a runner. His lips descended, brushing across Riku's collarbone as he pulled the boy's hips closer to his own. Riku lifted his arms to assist, his arms wrapping quickly around Sephiroth's neck as those wonderful lips returned, unwilling to let Sephiroth stop. Without even thinking, Riku rolled his hips in Sephiroth's lap, grinding against him as he was pulled closer still, moaning softly as his excitement flared.

Sephiroth moaned in response, one of his gloved hands falling to Riku's buttock, cupping it gently as he pulled him against his hips again. His kisses grew hotter, gently nibbling at the boy's neck. Riku gasped, groaning louder as his fingers tangled in long, silver hair, tugging lightly.

"Mmm…more, Daddy," he whimpered needily, hips rolling, sliding back and forth against his uncle, his own excitement already fairly obvious. As he pressed his hips fully against his uncle, evidence of his arousal ground against Sephiroth's lower stomach and made the boy groan with delight.

"Riku," Sephiroth purred, pressing his hips up against Riku's pert buttocks, his own thick member straining against his leather pants. Riku arched, grinding needily against his uncle's groin, heat pulsing throughout his body.

"I want you to make me moan, Daddy," he said wantonly, pressing his lips needily to Sephiroth's, his own lack of self-control becoming quickly obvious as well. Sephiroth purred in response, his agile fingers unzipping Riku's pants and pulling the boy's organ out, wrapping his fingers around it.

"Oh, Riku, I'll do more than that," he groaned, the soft leather of his gloves running across his member.

Riku gasped, head dropping as he was not only exposed, but grasped. He groaned at the image, not to mention the feeling, grasping at Sephiroth's jacket as his hips rocked into Sephiroth's hand. His grip was stronger than Riku's own, and was much more skilled. The boy let his eyes slip closed, leaning forwards to bite Sephiroth's shoulder in time to muffle a rather wanton moan as he ground needily against his lap in time with the movements of Sephiroth's gloved hand, shuddering against him.

Sephiroth's hand moved along Riku's member in long, steady strokes, his lips and tongue mimicking the motions against Riku's neck. His free hand continued to squeeze and grope at his buttocks. At some point, it seemed, a great deal of clothing had simply…disappeared. As had a large number of books and report pages, replaced with a softer, warmer locale. Sephiroth's lips claimed Riku's without missing a beat, a low groan leaving him as he gently rolled his hips against Riku's ass.

Riku pressed down against the other's hot, rigid organ, moaning into Sephiroth's mouth as his thick cock slid against his ass. Riku shifted his weight, gripping Sephiroth's shoulders, pushing him back against the plush bed, never breaking contact with his mouth. He held himself up, straddling his father on all fours as he broke their kiss finally, head tipping back with a groan as he rocked his hips into Sephiroth's hand.

Smirking, Sephiroth leaned up slightly, pulling Riku forward somewhat as his pale lips parted, enveloping Riku's member in warm, moist heat. A low moan left Sephiroth as he gently began working his mouth against Riku's cock, his tongue running along the bottom of his prick with practiced ease.

Riku almost fell, but managed to catch himself before he felt Sephiroth's lips against his prick. He moaned loudly, gripping the blankets tightly as warm wetness practically swallowed him whole. He rocked his hips eagerly, but not enough to choke Sephiroth—he wasn't a sadist after all.

All of a sudden, Sephiroth was kneeling in front of Riku and looking incredibly submissive, his legs splayed wide on the polished marble floor of the castle's halls, his own cock bobbing lightly and dripping with need. Despite the change in positions, he never seemed to miss a beat as he took Riku back into his mouth hungrily, his fingers swirling and teasing, gripping Riku's thigh. Moans and whimpers of need left Sephiroth as he suckled, his cheeks flushing brighter, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Riku gazed down at the general, gripping handfuls of his silver hair as he thrust his hips upwards. His chest heaved, muscles coiling and relaxing as orgasm threatened to overtake him. But, that pleasure, that need was suddenly over as a particular voice spoke, breaking their chorus of moans with what felt like a bucket of ice to the boy.

"Feeling a little _excited,_ General?" rumbled a low, gravelly voice, a dark shadow casting over Sephiroth's naked and needy form.

"Master Xehanort," he moaned, "_Please_…"

Riku looked up, eyes fluttering and widening when he saw a rather…nude Master Xehanort kneeling behind his General, his hands on Sephiroth's hips.

A cry left Riku as he jumped, pushing himself away from the desk he was seated at. His chair tipped out from under him, sending Riku crashing to the floor along with a shower of loose pages and pencils. He shuddered as he glanced around the library, face hot as he realized no one else was around… He shook his head, closing his book on the Xehanorts and the court of the ninth dynasty.

"…No more history for me…" he said with distaste, rising from his chair, not even bothering to pick up his books before leaving the library. He wanted to go home…and maybe shower.

* * *

He had been having dreams about Sephiroth since he had walked in on his uncle's and Genesis' little romp. He was beginning to enjoy those dreams, but certainly not the intrusions of Master Xehanort, or whatever other wrinkly old man he was studying at the time. When he settled into bed that night, he did everything in his power to keep from thinking of the old Xehanort. And hopefully he would have uneventful dreams, considering the fact that he had made sure to take care of his 'needs' before sleeping. With his lust sated, Riku laid down to finally sleep—two days of nonstop studying had taken its toll on him.

Dreamless sleep was best. Nothing but darkness and silence from the moment one falls asleep to the moment one wakes up.

It was dark. And it was silent.

But there was something else, the sensation of eyes…not even so much eyes as merely a presence. A deep, unwavering _something,_ seeing without eyes, hearing without ears, speaking without a mouth.

_…The time has come…_

A sensation like boiling rippled and disturbed the dark as pinpricks of light, then shafts, columns of bright, colored light poured up from beneath Riku in an intricate pattern. The feeling of looking down was so strange—it was a rose window. Shouldn't be looking _down_ at a window so high up in the air…

The window was beautiful, with a delicate rendition of the Grand Castle decorating it, surrounded by curling, thorny vines. Dotting the vines were lush, blooming roses, sprinkled with dew. Toward the top of the window _(floor?)_ was a great roundel, filled with shadowy silhouettes. The outline of Ansem could be picked out, his face smoky and obscure, but recognizable. A figure reminiscent of Master Xehanort also seemed to be present, in the center of the wheel. It seemed logical that the other shadowy faces must be Xehanorts, as well. One who was balding only at the crown of his skull, with a magnificent beard—a much more 'wizard-ly' look; one with long, thick hair spilling over his shoulders; one with a shock of hair in front of his face that had escaped a ponytail, with a well-trimmed moustache and goatee; one with a feminine face, but a determined chin; and one with a wild mess of spikes and a sinister expression on its shadowy face. Two supporting rings on either side contained faces, as well, though theirs were turned upside down: both boys, with their eyes closed. One seemed to be at peace, the other in a great deal of anguish.

_ …Dark times are ahead…Can you see the light?…_

Riku was disoriented and confused as a voice rang in his head, everywhere around him, in the remaining darkness just outside the light of the stained glass.

"Who's there? What is this?" he asked with confusion, his own voice sounding distant, feeling weightless as he stepped towards the edge of the 'floor,' or at least what he could see of it.

Beyond the edge of the window loomed only darkness. Silent, ever-present, endless darkness. As he neared the edge, however, a small glimmer of light shone in the distance. Gossamer threads seemed to materialize in the dark, weaving an ethereal bridge into the abyss, leading to the tiny glint in the darkness.

No response. But, the darkness broke as he approached the edge and he cautiously tested the stability with one foot before stepping onto the path. And he walked. Peering into the darkness, Riku felt it seem to press in on him, but the light seemed stable enough… Slowly, as time seemed to last with no background other than black, he approached the source of light, determined to find some sort of answers.

Who had spoken?

The path was long, and the light distant. As Riku neared it, it turned out to be another rose window. Awash in gold and blue, it depicted crashing waves and raining fire, with mountains splitting in two in the background. The central figure of the window was an oddly familiar looking angel with six wings, blowing a trumpet.

_ …There are many roads before you…Which will you choose?…Perhaps the hardest road to follow…is the road that leads to you…_

"What does that mean?" Riku asked, walking across the window, taking in the images, which he…knew he should know, without knowing how… His stomach knotted as he spun slowly, each step turning him somewhat. "…Where are you?" he called out, brows furrowed as he gazed into the darkness, needing to know what was speaking to him. Was it…The Darkness itself?

_ …No matter which road you walk, the road is long…_

_ …You will need help…_

_…When the time comes__…_Do not be ashamed…Do not be afraid…

A great cracking sound broke the silence as the glass beneath Riku's feet began to break. Hairline cracks split off, hurtling away from him, the sound of breaking growing louder. Then, the glass shattered, spiraling off into the darkness as everything began falling _up._

_…There are many ways you may proceed…what path will you choose?…_

Riku gasped softly as the glass shattered and he felt that weightlessness suddenly increase, his feet leaving the ground—or what little was left of it—as he began to float steadily quicker away. The light disappeared and Darkness swallowed him whole. He felt he should cry out from fear, but…he didn't. He felt…calm.

He woke up for the second time that day with a gasp, staring into the darkness of his room and for a moment, unsure if he was still dreaming. He…had been dreaming, hadn't he? After a long moment or two of staring into the blackness his eyes began to adjust to the shadows of his room and he realized where he was. Riku was awake now, simply…thinking, his brows knitted together as he laid back down, darkness not fading from his mind.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal. The update schedule is going to be switched back to Fridays. Thursdays have become my 'DO ALL OF THE THINGS' days (seriously, 9AM-10PM on Thursdays is booked solid), while my Fridays are almost completely empty (just one 9AM class). So this will be the last Thursday update-and hey, it's practically Friday now anyway, so the update schedule won't be too far off.

No more yaoi for a while, I promise. Really. There's plot stuff from here on for a while.

Namaste!


	10. Kanda 1, Varga 9

In the previous chapter, Riku had a series of strange dreams, culminating in a Dive to the Heart. Choosing to brave the Darkness, he eventually came through to the light on the other side-another Station window, which shattered below his feet and flung him up into the Darkness, asking him to choose which path he will walk.

Chapter 9 Warnings: N/A, you all deserve a break from dicks.

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga IX

"So, have you ever seen a Heartless before?" Ven asked, looking over at Riku. "Master Ansem said you had them where you come from." The blonde was quite casually dressed, for someone who was apparently among the Xehanort Council. He wore what looked to be normal, but fashionable clothes; Ven looked as if he could have just walked out of a High Street shop window. The most unusual part of the boy's outfit were the bits and pieces of what seemed to be plate armor poking out from various places under his jacket and vest. His shoes, too, seemed to be armored, and would clank loudly on the castle floor every now and again.

Also unusual was the sword he was carrying over one shoulder. It looked almost like some sort of morning star, but only half of one. It also looked rather heavy, as if it was made out of iron, and looked like it would be very nasty in a fight. Ven himself, however, seemed perfectly amicable, with his wide-grin and accent that Riku had never heard before. It had been several weeks since he'd spoken the Lingua Franca; all his school lessons on Destiny Islands were taught that way.

"I've…seen a few—never up close before," Riku answered, glancing over to the blond, his eyes drawn to his sword as they had been the entire time they had been walking together. He had never seen such a weapon—it was far different from any sword he had ever seen or handled, not that he had handled many in his life. "We haven't had a major attack in years—they usually stay out of the village," he explained, feeling like less than nobility as he talked about his island life in his island language.

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Ven replied, smiling lightly. "Some of them can be really tough to deal with." He glanced away for a moment, thinking back to Terra. Terra was the strongest, toughest person he knew, and even _he_ couldn't… Ven did his best to repair his smile before turning back to Riku.

"Master Ansem thought it might be good for you to watch me train…so you can learn more about the Heartless. Part of my duty as an apprentice is doing Heartless extermination rounds. Sometimes, they escape from their side of the Darkness and get over to our side, and we have to kill 'em. The Xehanorts usually send me out, though…or Terra or Aqua. The others are usually too busy doing Xehanort things," Ven shrugged.

"You're not a Xehanort yet, but…what about Terra and Aqua? Are they apprentices, too?" Riku asked curiously, again intrigued by the Xehanorts and their duties. He highly doubted Extermination was something a real Xehanort bothered with. Chances were Ven, especially with how young he was, was fairly low in rank…

"Aqua…well, _'Master'_ Aqua passed the trials last year. She's the only girl Xehanort on the council. And Terra…" Ven's pace slowed, and his gaze dropped to the floor. "…Well, he finished the trials, but…the council hasn't decided if he passed yet."

Brows coming together in confusion, Riku's paced slowed to match Ven's. "…Are you okay, Ven?" he asked softly, unsure of what he had said to upset the other. Terra, perhaps? But…what about Terra? "Did he cheat or something?" he asked, reaching out to touch the blond's arm lightly.

"No," Ven replied, taking a touch of offense at the idea that Terra would cheat, "He…they have to make sure he'll survive first."

"I—" Riku blinked quickly, feeling a slight twist in his stomach as he regretting asking. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the trials were so…dangerous." It made sense that they would be, though. Xehanorts were very powerful and not anyone could be one apparently…

"Lots of people have attempted the trials…most people who fail don't survive," Ven replied, biting his lip slightly. "…It's something we apprentices have to be prepared for." Ven, however, didn't sound very 'prepared' for death. Riku wanted to ask when Ven was going to try the trials, but decided against it.

"You must be devoted," Riku said, "…But from what I've learned about Xehanorts, it's a great honor to even be considered," he said, trying to steer the conversation to something with a little more light.

"Yeah…not just anyone can be considered for apprenticeship," Ven replied, "You have to have certain 'marks'. Master Xehanort knows all about it…Eraqus and Ansem, too. All the high-ranked Xehanorts know what to look for in an apprentice. I don't really know much about it, though."

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Riku asked, glad to be off of the topic of Ven's friend possibly dying. "Or I guess, how long have you known that you had 'marks'?"

"About seven years…" Ven replied, frowning slightly as he tried to remember. "…It's been a long time. I was just a kid… Aqua was even younger when she became an apprentice."

"Wow. So, devoted was understatement," Riku laughed softly, brushing his hand through his hair as he tipped his head, "Seven years ago… I was pretending to sword fight on the beach with my best friend. I can't imagine knowing that you're…destined to become an apprentice for the Xehanorts. Must have been a little…intense to find out," Riku mused, thinking back to his own recent move to Radiant Garden. Ven chuckled softly, nodding.

"Yeah…Master Ansem came to get me as a kid. I freaked out when I came here and found out he was the _king_," Ven replied, smiling up at Riku.

"So you weren't from Radiant Garden?" he asked, unable to help a slight laugh. Riku had been so awkward around Ansem the first time he had met him, and he had been on his best behavior—Ven would have no idea that he needed to treat Master Ansem like royalty…

"Nope. I was born somewhere else," Ven replied. "I don't really remember much about it…there were lots of problems with the Heartless. I remember always being scared of them. Once I had this, though," Ven grinned, holding up his odd sword, "I didn't worry anymore. Then Master Ansem showed up and kicked some serious Heartless butt, and took me back here to be his apprentice."

"I was going to ask you about that, actually," Riku said as Ven grinned at him, holding up his blade for Riku to see. "…What sort of sword _is_ it? I've never seen one like it," he said softly, leaning in to examine it a bit more closely.

"You are late, Ventus," came a low, smooth voice from the shadows. The voice caused Ven to jump and stand up straight, staring into the shadows.

"Sorry, Master Xemnas," he replied, switching languages with precision.

A tall figure, about the same height as the king, emerged from the shadows of the hall leading to the Waterway. He wore a long black coat, and had a mess of wild silver hair spilling over his shoulders, indicating he was a man of some importance. His orange eyes slid from the apprentice to the silver-haired boy next to him. Riku hadn't even noticed the man before he spoke, jumping slightly at his voice. His eyes darted to him, a small shiver running through the young noble at the surprising chill he got from those golden-orange eyes as they brushed over him. He felt a slight…shift in the air as he straightened a bit, suddenly insecure himself. He had felt the same when he had met Master Xehanort, but perhaps it was simply the power he knew the man possessed that made him feel rigid. After all, even his uncle had been afraid of Master Xehanort. Should he be afraid of the other Xehanorts as well?

"Aah…I see Ansem sent the new arrival along. Excellent," Xemnas smirked. "Come, Ventus. It's time for your lesson." He turned, stepping toward the shadows again. "I expect you to keep a close eye on your companion…to _protect_ him."

"…Yes sir," Ven replied, glancing over at Riku before nodding confidently.

When Master Xemnas ensured Riku was protected, he took slight offense, features far from pleased. He didn't need protection… He could handle himself. Well, at least from most things… Heartless, he wasn't sure about. Riku wanted to protest, to say he was strong enough to worry about himself, but he wasn't entirely sure if he was.

"…My name is, Riku, Sir," the boy said a bit stiffly, not wanting to be known as 'companion' or the like. He had a name. He stepped quickly towards the Xehanort, pushing any fear he had aside. He wasn't going to let anyone think he was weak… He wasn't afraid of the Darkness. He wasn't a commoner.

"Yes, yes, I know your name…Riku, _recently_ of the House of Arjuna," Xemnas smirked, glancing over his shoulder. "Tell me, has your esteemed uncle instructed you on the proper techniques for dispatching Heartless? I understand he's quite good at it," he purred. It bothered Riku, how much sting one word carried behind it. 'Recently'. He was…close to a commoner in Xemnas's eyes, then. His blue eyes rose to meet the other's after a brief moment.

"He has me more focused on academics. I haven't had a chance to learn much else from him just yet," he said a bit reluctantly, a little embarrassed and it showed in his tone. "But, that's why I asked Ansem if I could come along today…"

Xemnas's sneer seemed to cut through the shadows. "Then you'll want to stay close to Ventus. He's better trained in these matters…at least somewhat," he added, glancing to the blonde. Ven's lips twitched downward at Xemnas's remark, but he otherwise held himself normally, following the taller man into the Waterway. Riku almost flinched at that, clenching his teeth as he moved his eyes away from the darkness ahead of him.

"Yes, Sir." There was a flare of anger in him, but for once, Riku managed to keep his tongue and simply let it fall where it had. Without Ven's protection, he was more than likely as good as dead anyway.

Head held high, Xemnas led the pair of boys deeper into the Waterway, his boots splashing lightly as he walked across the surface of the water without concern. Ven followed, his shoes splashing quite a bit louder.

"C'mon Riku. The key is to not think about it too much," Ven smiled, waving Riku onto open water.

"…Think about what too much?" Riku asked, brow raising as he followed after.

"Exactly," Ven laughed, turning to jog up to Xemnas, who had not bothered to pause for the boys.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked, standing beside the blond, glancing around as his confusion became far more noticeable. "Ven, what are you talking about?"

"Just keep moving," Xemnas replied, a bit of the amusement having left his voice, "There is work to be done. And keep your voice down, it echos."

"Let's just hurry up, Xemnas doesn't like to wait," Ven muttered under his breath, waiting for Riku to catch up. "Heartless 'leak' out down here, so this is where we train." With a slightly frustrated sigh, Riku quickened his pace, splashing softly with each step over the eerily black ground.

"Sorry," he muttered in return, a bit bothered by how his feet felt…heavy as they sloshed across the wet ground.

"We're already running late…Xemnas has an experimental system that he's been working with to…'control the flow of Darkness across the trans-realm barrier'," Ven recited, trying to keep his pace up as he followed Xemnas. "One of his experimental machines is set up to allow certain amounts of Heartless to cross over at certain times. 'For research'," Ven added with air quotes. "But there's no way to just stuff them back through, so one of us has to come along when it's time to collect the data and kill the Heartless for him."

"Yes, and on occasion there are unauthorized breaches, which you are also responsible for. _My_ gateway to the Darkness is regulated," Xemnas cut in, "But those anomalies run the risk of polluting my data…and escaping into the castle," he added as an afterthought.

That sparked Riku's interest and his pace quickened considerably, almost beside Xemnas by the time he spoke. "You can pull them across the barrier? What type of experiments are you running? What are you trying to do?" The young noble asked as his curiosity got the better of the manners he had been working so hard to improve. Xemnas cast a disdainful look down at Riku and heaved a sigh, as if it was a great inconvenience to speak with him.

"I am experimenting with the permeability of the Trans-Realm Barrier. It's not as conducive to erebosmosis in other areas of the world. Now, when you understand the words that just came out of my mouth, I'll be willing to elaborate, but until then, I would appreciate it if you would keep your conversations limited to Ventus," Xemnas replied, turning away. Riku stood in slight shock as the Xehanort lashed out at him verbally, feeling as he had been slapped as Xemnas turned away from him. He felt a mix of rage and frustration as he stared at the man's back for a moment, his fist clenching at his side. He sighed and let his anger fade, relaxing slowly. He was going to ruin his chance of seeing Heartless if he lashed out.

"Sorry, Sir," he murmured softly. Discouraged, he took a step back and grew quiet, waiting. Ven patted Riku's shoulder gently, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Master Xemnas can be…hard to get along with," Ven began, "He's…um…well, he's a noble," he added, as if that should explain everything.

"So am I," Riku said softly, hardly a whisper as he glanced to Ven, a little offense taken by his comment. Ansem and his uncle were nobles and he had had no problem with them…

"I-I know that," Ven replied, pulling his hand back. "I just…well…" he trailed off, glancing away. He couldn't very well say 'Master Xemnas is just an ass, it's nothing personal'. Ven got the feeling that it somehow _was_ personal for one, and there was no reward in the world sweet enough to justify calling Master Xemnas-Xehanort an ass when the man was within earshot. Riku followed quickly after, staying closer to Ven as they continued deeper into the waterway. Several minutes of uncomfortable silence later, the three emerged in a large room with wrought iron grate flooring.

"Aah, I see they're right on schedule," Xemnas remarked as a dozen pinpricks of gold light cut through the shadows, fixing their gaze on the intruders. Riku's eyes met with several pairs of gold ones and the hair on the back of his neck rose. "Ventus, get to work. Let me know what's already here, and I'll cross-check it with what is contained in the machine's records. Let's hope that there haven't been any anomalous openings today," Xemnas instructed, carelessly dispatching a Heartless with a flash of what seemed to be a red laser before being raised high in the air by a small, floating section of the grate to a higher platform, where the controls to the machine were housed. Riku suddenly regretting not pestering his uncle more about training him. He was helpless and stuck as simply a spectator as Ven was told to start. He couldn't help, couldn't do…anything. He watched both men carefully, backing away slightly to stay out of the way.

"I see five more Shadows, after the one you got, Sir," Ven called, spinning his sword into an unorthodox back-hand grip and taking a swing at another, cutting the creature down with ease.

"That's consistent with what the portal has allowed within the last five minutes…had we not been _delayed,_ I wouldn't need to make these tedious log notes," Xemnas sighed, his attention shifting back to his machine as he began tinkering. "Expanding aperture to 2.98% for five minutes, then restoring to 2%. Let's see what comes out to play," Xemnas smirked, glancing up. "Be on your guard, Ventus…you're working for two."

Riku frowned somewhat at the comment made by the Xehanort before his attention turned to the Heartless as Ven killed another, taking a step or two back. He was still unarmed after all, and really couldn't help. He moved a little further away, backing towards the wall, as he watched closely.

"…How many are you going to let come out?" Riku asked Xemnas, but honestly didn't care if Xemnas answered—as long as someone did.

"However many make it through in five minutes at that size," Ven replied, moving toward Riku as he destroyed the last Heartless. "We'll make a note of it, then change the size back and see what comes through five minutes after. That's the experiment," Ven explained quickly. "Xemnas is charting the size of Heartless and the size of the holes that they come through…then when we find Heartless of that size, we'll know how big the hole is. Pretty neat, huh?" Ven grinned, glancing back at Riku.

"Focus, Ventus, there's one coming through, larger than a Shadow," Xemnas barked, quickly earning Ven's attention as another Heartless began to materialize.

"Whoa! That's…no way!" Ven yelled, eyes widening as a Darkball appeared. "Is it really only set to 2.98%?"

"Yes…fascinating," Xemnas replied, quickly tapping out notes at the research station high above their heads, "The density of a Darkball must be much lower than we had figured…it can pass through much smaller apertures than other Heartless of comparable size…"

He had seen Shadows before, but never anything like what had appeared. It was a larger, threatening, floating spherical Heartless that was…certainly more intimidating that a simple shadow. His fingers shifted, longing for even a wooden sword from the Islands to defend himself with. He hated being this…defenseless. As the Darkball seemed to notice him and started towards him, Riku leapt away, excitement rushing through his veins. If he had just had a weapon…

"I can't do anything, Ven!" Riku called out, frustrated more than anything.

"Got it!" Ven yelled, leaping at the Heartless and swinging his weapon hard. It made a slightly rubbery sound at the contact, and its attention immediately shifted. Jaws snapping, it darted for Ven, knocking him back before rounding on him again. Concentrating for a moment, Ven raised his odd sword. "_Agni_!"he cried, a ball of fire shooting from the tip and racing toward the Heartless. The Darkball was thrown back by the force of the spell, and Ven was instantly upon it again, hacking away at its apparently rubbery body until it simply burst into black mist, quickly dissipating in the room.

"What can I do?" Riku asked, surprised by the fire that suddenly burst from the end of his blade, his eyes going wide. He was out of his league, he knew, but… He wanted to help, wanted to do something, if only dispatch a few Shadows. Xemnas already mocked him for being weak; he wasn't weak, just…ill-equipped.

"Let Ventus do his job," Xemnas barked, "There's more on the way…smaller, this time. It must be Shadows or something of similar density."

"Got it," Ven called, standing at the ready, his face set as more Heartless appeared, Three Shadows appeared, quickly followed by a Heartless in slightly ill-fitting armor—a Soldier. "Piece of cake!" Ven grinned, leaping forward for a quick volley of attacks.

Ven could work his blade so skillfully, and with such power, it seemed. He was taking out Heartless left and right while Riku simply watched. He knew he was only sent to watch, but he didn't enjoy having other protect him. He brushed a hand through his hair, glancing up at Xemnas with a frustrated gaze.

The process continued for the next four minutes, with Ven dispatching several more Heartless, and with only one further appearance from a Darkball. "That's five minutes, Ventus," Xemnas called, jotting down further notes. After a moment, he sighed and glanced down to the floor again. "Good job," he added in an off-hand tone. The silver-haired man turned back to the console and prepared to re-adjust the aperture size. "Time for the next test," he muttered to himself, smirking as he instead opened the aperture to 20%. 'Let's see if what Ansem thinks is true…'

"And that's how it's done," Ven smiled, rolling his shoulder as he turned back to Riku. "Any questions?" he asked. Riku was fairly relaxed by the time Ven finished, going as far as leaning against the wall idly. Ven had everything taken care of… And when he had everything finished, Riku smiled back, arms folded over his chest.

"…Just one—Can I get a sword like that?" Riku laughed softly, pushing himself off of the wall. "Its really amazing… And you weren't bad, either, I guess," he teased playfully.

"Heh, sorry, but this is—" Ven cut off at the sound of an angry roar. Swinging around, he found himself face to face with an enormous Heartless with a mane almost like a lion's, wrapped in painful-looking thorny vines, bearing dangerous looking claws and a mouth full of jagged Heartless teeth. Riku's eyes widened as he froze for a moment, gaze rising to look at the roaring creature, a shiver going down his spine. "Wh-what the…Master?" Ven called, turning his attention up to Xemnas for a moment.

"I seemed to have momentarily misplaced the decimal…a Heartless that size ordinarily comes through a very large aperture opening," Xemnas observed, recording the data anyway, despite its anomalous nature. It was, after all, an experiment.

"Not helping!" Ven shouted, raising his weapon and standing in front of Riku. "_Vayu_! _Darpana_! _Ṛkum gacchati_!" he cried, casting protective spells before taking a leap at the Heartless, trying to distract it from his defenseless companion. Riku felt a flicker of fear ignite in his stomach as Ven leapt into action, feeling helpless once again. There was a moment where he was entirely motionless, unable to move, simply…watching the blond strike at the beast, who would, in turn, swipe at the apprentice. What could he do? His eyes lifted to Xemnas, who seemed to hardly take notice of the beast rampaging below… If Xemnas wasn't stopping it, could Ven?

The beast let out a piercing roar as it took a swipe at Ven, galloping toward the boy. The broken chains around its limbs clanked and sparked as they were dragged across the floor, adding to the cacophony. Ven's gaze narrowed as he raised his blade, charging in to meet the Heartless with a cry of his own. He struck at the beast over and over again, chanting spells and leaping high in the air, trading blows with the monster at a rapid pace. Xemnas observed the exchange with great intensity, but frowned. While Ventus was performing admirably (which he grudgingly made note of), the true subject of his test was being ignored. Riku wasn't a threat…he wasn't even armed, and Ven's Heart was much lighter. If he could find a way to redirect the Heartless's attention…

No. That would pollute the data. But still…

"Come on," Xemnas growled, glaring down at the Heartless as it took a massive lunge at Ven, pinning him to the floor and snarling.

"Ven!" Riku cried out as the apprentice was leapt upon, darting towards the Heartless. What could he do? His eyes darted across the ground, looking for anything he could use against the beast, but…nothing was near him. He had no weapon other than his fists, which would probably do little against the beast. "Master Xemnas!" he yelled, "Do something!" If anyone could stop it, he could. And why…hadn't he helped yet? The Heartless's head swung around at the yell, it's yellow gaze fixed on Riku. Letting out another snarl, it bounded toward the silver-haired boy, it's gaping maw wide open. Xemnas's own golden eyes watched with growing excitement. It was the moment of truth. If the boy had the Mark, it would show itself now. If not…well, then a display of heroics might become necessary. Annoying and disappointing, but necessary.

Riku tensed as the beast snarled at him, losing interest in Ven for the moment, it seemed. He took a step back, fist balling at his side as his eyes narrowed. This was it. Riku let out a snarl of his own and charged at the beast as it rushed him, unable to do much else besides run—and he wasn't about to back down, even if charging it was…not the smartest thing he could have done. There was a flash of light in the dark room, but he didn't stop. The light solidified in his hand quickly, stretching out with a flash before fading, leaving a solid blade in its wake. He gripped it tighter, instinctively, letting loose another snarl as he swung the blade, striking the Heartless across the side of its jaw before leaping away, eyes alight with hostility as he readied his blade for a second assault. Riku hadn't even realized what he was holding. The blade, formed from the shapes of many wings, simply felt like an extension of his arm. His mind was focused on the situation, on the threat in front of him…nothing else. The Heartless shrieked before letting out another snarl, swiping a massive claw in Riku's direction, seeking to knock the silver-haired boy down just as it had done with Ven.

"_Pāvana_!" Ven cried, a blinding light filling the room and earning another pained shriek from the Heartless as the spell struck. The black mist the monster burst into was swallowed up by the light, which lingered for a moment before fading, traces of the spell's power still humming in the air. Ven was panting, holding onto his blade tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Idiot boy! What have I told you about using that mantra?" Xemnas snapped, leaping down from the platform and halting his descent just inches above the floor, preferring to touch down gently.

"Sorry sir…Riku was in trouble," Ven panted, slowly standing back up. The spell had clearly taken a lot out of him. Xemnas scoffed, turning his attention to the silver-haired boy.

"He would have been fine, Ventus. Look," he commanded, gesturing to the blade held in Riku's hand. "The Keyblade came to aid him."

Riku's gaze slowly moved to Xemnas, seeming somewhat in shock as he mentioned what he was holding, his eyes widening a bit as he blinked at the sword. "…Wh-what?" His brows furrowed as he examined it, holding it in one hand, his arm outstretched. "…How did—" Riku was a little more than confused about its sudden appearance and what it was that he was holding. "A 'Keyblade'?" He had seen the word a few times in his studies, when past Ansems had had such a weapon, but he hadn't been interested in the subject. Ven's eyes went wide as he approached Riku, leaning down to examine his weapon.

"A Keyblade…you too?" he asked, his blue eyes sliding across it with rapt attention. "That's incredible! That's amazing! That's awesome!" Ven grinned, looking up at Riku. "It only just came to you now?"

"Away, Ventus," Xemnas said, waving the boy off as he approached Riku in turn. "So…a Keyblade," he mused, a knowing glint in his eye as he leaned down to examine the blade as well. Ansem had been right…the boy was certainly a contender now. With the Keyblade, the council would almost surely take him in. It was one of the most definitive marks of candidacy. "The council will have to be alerted to this…event," Xemnas announced, his gaze flicking up to Riku's eyes. Riku blinked at Ven, as surprised as the blond was, only able to nod.

"…Master Xemnas," he murmured, meeting the man's warm, yet cold eyes, "I-I didn't…make it appear. It just…did," he said, glancing at the weapon in his hand. It felt like it was meant for his hand, natural in his grip as he turned it slowly. "…What's going to happen? When you tell the council?" There wasn't a reason for him to get in trouble, was there? After all, Ven had one…

"The Keyblade chooses it master," Xemnas replied, standing up straight again. "…It would be best if you returned to your quarters. Ventus, the data from today was contaminated by that last anomaly, and I had to abort the second half of the experiment. We shall have to repeat the experiment tomorrow, same time. Do try to actually arrive at that time, will you?" Xemnas sighed, turning crisply and walking out of the chamber.

"I—" Riku was left, once again, with questions, watching as the Master walked away. He relaxed, letting the blade drop at his side and to his surprise, the blade disappeared. "…I really wish someone would actually explain what is going on."

* * *

Gah! Forgot to post yesterday-been working on some for reals projects. We're finally moving the plot forward again, just like I promised! See? There's action sometimes!

R&R would be much appreciated; you're all suspiciously quiet.

Namaste!


	11. Kanda 1, Varga 10

Chapter 10 Warnings: implied Yaoi (Sephiroth/Genesis). You should probably assume that these two will be implied throughout.

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga X

After conversation and a decent paced walk with Ven, Riku managed to navigate his way back to his Uncle's quarters. He took as many back corridors and secluded stairways as he knew he could, secretly practicing summoning the blade that had appeared earlier. He wanted to ensure that he could prove what had happened earlier when he tried to show his uncle. Riku was hesitant to open the door, not entirely sure if his uncle would be home.

"Uncle Sephiroth?" he called, excitement barely hidden in his tone. He wasn't sure how to explain what had happened—he hadn't told Sephiroth about his arrangement with the king and Ven. He hadn't wanted the man to worry or stop him. Sephiroth could be more protective than his mother at times.

Sephiroth glanced up from his book as he heard Riku's call. He glanced over at Genesis, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, before rising from the bed. Marking his place, he laid the book on his pillow before quickly pulling on a pair of discarded pants and the shirt he had been wearing earlier, though he made no attempt to button it up. Quietly, he padded out of the room and down the halls, poking his head out of the dining room.

"Yes, Riku? What is it?" Sephiroth asked as he approached the boy, his voice a great deal softer.

"…Promise you won't be mad," was how the boy started off his explanation, "It's no big deal, but I should have asked or at least told you…" Riku bit his lip lightly, hesitating. "…Will you sit down with me?"

Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at Riku, stepping slowly into the sitting room. "What did you break?" Sephiroth asked, moving toward his favorite chair.

"…I didn't break anything. I…went exploring, in a way. To the Waterway, with Ventus and Master Xemnas," Riku began, standing rather than sit opposite of his uncle.

"You did _what_?" Sephiroth hissed, rising from his chair. "Riku, that was extremely dangerous!"

"It wasn't!" he protested, shrinking slightly as his uncle rose from his chair. That was what he had been afraid of… "It wasn't—at least at first, I mean." Riku dropped his eyes for a moment, thinking on how to approach the topic. "I…wanted to see Heartless and Ansem convinced Master Xemnas to take me along to see one of his experiments. Master Xemnas was just letting little Heartless through his machine, little Shadows, nothing worse than what showed up on the Islands…"

"And what experience do you have with Heartless, Riku?" Sephiroth asked, "Ventus and Master Xemnas have trained for years to deal with Heartless…"

"I've…I've helped my dad and some of the other men in my village chase them off," he half-lied, face warming lightly, his brows furrowing slightly as he couldn't help but bristle somewhat. "…Master Xemnas asked me the same thing. And I would have had more experience if you would have helped me," he muttered, taking what the Xehanort had said earlier to heart. Sephiroth's brow furrowed at Riku's muttered response.

"I beg your pardon?" he replied, "What would you have liked me to do? Take you down to the Waterway to fight Heartless? I haven't even taught you how to spar with _humans,_ let alone with Heartless. They're too dangerous for you right now."

"Why? Why are they too dangerous for me?" Riku said, hurt by hearing _his uncle_ tell him he wasn't strong enough. "What makes me so damn weak compared to everybody else, _General_ Sephiroth? Tell me. What makes me so…worthless?"

"You're not worthless, Riku. Don't ever say that," Sephiroth replied, his voice growing stern in response to Riku's tone. "You're not worthless. You are inexperienced. You have a lot of catching up to do, is all." He stepped closer to Riku, bending down closer to his level. "When I was your age, I was a Lieutenant already. It would be prudent of you to trust my greater experience and judgment. The Waterway is dangerous, even if you are in the company of a Xehanort. Did you even have something to defend yourself with?"

Riku's form stayed tense, eyes full of the emotion that tormented him, made him want to scream and lash out—like a child. But, he wasn't a child… Why couldn't Sephiroth see that? He was behind in his schooling, but what made him _weaker_ than everyone else? What did his ability to fight have to do with how far behind he was?

"…I know," Riku paused, "I know… I'm not as good as you are, and…and I probably won't ever be. I'm not a noble. I'm not, don't even say otherwise," he added quickly before Sephiroth could protest. "I just share a name with you… Nothing else. I didn't get any of your skills or…anything, but-but I can take care of myself, Uncle. Why won't you understand that? I _didn't_ have anything to protect myself with, but…when I needed it, I…I found something to fight off the Dark Thorn that came through Xemnas' machine," he said softly, using the name Ventus had used for the beast in their walk back to the castle through the Waterway. Sephiroth frowned slightly, raising a hand to cup Riku's cheek.

"Riku…calm down," Sephiroth whispered, stepping closer. "I know you are capable. You _are_ a noble, and you were born stronger than those who are not. I brought you here to help you, Riku…to teach you to be stronger. I can help you, so you will be able to protect yourself in the Waterway, if you wish to return there. Now…what do you mean you found something to protect yourself with?" Sephiroth added, squeezing Riku's shoulder lightly with one hand.

Riku felt the other's warmth and took offense to it. Why would Sephiroth even care? For him to continue on their family name? With a bit of contempt, Riku shrugged off the man's hand. His arm extended quickly, his wrist snapping and light erupting from his palm, his eyes locked on Sephiroth as the Keyblade formed in his grasp. Sephiroth's eyes widened as a weapon appeared in his nephew's hand, taking a step backward.

"…I got something to make me stronger," Riku stated simply, voice low, an unamused mutter. He had come in excited and nervous, but now…he was hurt, his feeling of worth injured as well.

"That is…" Sephiroth murmured, staring at the weapon. "…That is a Keyblade," he whispered, his gaze flicking back up to Riku. "It chose you?" he asked, his voice seeming to grow softer with every word. He slowly backed into his chair again, sitting as if in a daze. Riku stood motionless for a moment before turning away from his uncle.

"…We have to tell the Council," Sephiroth observed, staring into the empty fireplace for a moment, "…You have the Mark…the Keyblade chose you…"

"…Are you that surprised?" Riku practically whimpered, glancing down at his Keyblade. Why did he feel so inadequate? Why did he always feel he wasn't good enough for his Uncle, when the man always said otherwise...? "…Are you…upset, Uncle?" Riku asked softly, simply gazing at his blade, letting it hang at his side. He had…expected, or perhaps hoped Sephiroth would be excited and possibly praise him. But instead, the man sat listless in his chair, looking at an empty fireplace…

"Upset?" Sephiroth replied, his gaze shifting to Riku. "…I'm not upset…I'm just…surprised, yes," he murmured. Surprised… Did he honestly not think Riku was strong enough for the Keyblade to choose him? …Why did it even choose him in the first place? Riku had no idea.

"Then…why don't you seem happy? Ven acted like it was amazing that it showed up, you…sound like I shouldn't have it," Riku murmured softly, his fingers tightening on the hilt of the blade slightly under Sephiroth's gaze.

"I do?" Sephiroth replied, attempting to gather his wits. "That's not it…that's not it at all, Riku…It, it _is_ amazing," he began, standing up again. "But…now your destiny has changed. Or…perhaps this was your destiny all along," he breathed, moving toward the boy again. "I've witnessed the birth of a candidate…my own nephew…!" Sephiroth replied, a twinge of emotion re-entering him as the corners of his lips started to pull upward. Riku gazed up at him as he rose, unsure of what to. Sephiroth moved towards him and all he could do was let the Keyblade disappear from his hand, already feeling its weight.

"I-I don't understand…" Riku murmured softly, looking lost as his blue eyes rose to his uncle, whose mood seemed to have changed for the better. "What do I do, Uncle Sephiroth?" Sephiroth nodded slightly, glancing up at him.

"It seems I have been remiss. I shall have to train you in combat now," Sephiroth murmured. "Your heart is steady and strong, to be noticed by the Keyblade…I must train your hands to be the same."

"…No more pressure on the history lessons then?" Riku asked with dry humor in his tone as he let his shoulders drop slightly. Sephiroth smiled, reaching up to grasp Riku's shoulders.

"From now on, Riku…you will be history," Sephiroth said.

"What does that even mean?" Riku sighed, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against his Uncle's chest, closing his eyes.

"Keyblades are incredibly rare, and Keyblade wielders are destined to do great things…Ansem and the other Xehanorts all have Keyblades…it's one of the marks of a Xehanort," Sephiroth said. "It is a mighty weapon, magically potent, and it answers only to the call of its chosen master. It is…a part of you."

"The Xehanorts?" Riku blinked, tipping his head back to look up at his uncle, "…Why would it choose me? I'm not like any of the Xehanorts. You were right… I'm not experienced—I'm behind," Riku murmured softly, eyes searching his uncle for answers, quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"That doesn't matter…it is your destiny," Sephiroth replied, reaching up to stroke his hair. "You were meant to have the Keyblade…they will want to know about this. They can tell you much more than I can."

"I—" Riku looked up at his uncle with surprise and confusion, lightly gripping the hem of his unbuttoned shirt. "…Why don't you have one?" If anyone should have one, it was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth shook his head, a wistful smile on his lips. "I don't know, Riku. It didn't choose me," he replied simply, "My destiny was never meant to be guided by the Keyblade…"

"I think we might have our destinies backwards," Riku said softly, then amended his statement. "…Or maybe I just stole a piece of yours." After all, he couldn't command an army.

"No…this was meant for you. It chose you, not me…" Sephiroth smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Riku's head. Riku's eyes slid closed, the man's kiss washing away his anger, his concern, leaving just Riku in its place. He smiled, hugging the man tightly, inhaling his scent softly and simply enjoying his warmth and comfort.

"…I need your help, though," Riku murmured softly, "I don't know what to do with it…"

"I will do everything in my power to help you," Sephiroth whispered. "Destiny has come to call, and I want to make sure you are prepared to meet it." He pulled back slightly, looking down at Riku. "We can begin training immediately. Unless you're tired…you could sleep, if you'd like. It must have been an exhausting day," Sephiroth continued, looking down at him. His emotions were beginning to catch up with him.

The boy smiled back at him. "…No, I'm not that tired. I…I want to train with you!" Riku said with a bit of excitement. More time spent with Sephiroth, more time spent doing something more than reading. It was…what he wanted. Sephiroth positively grinned, cupping Riku's face in his hands.

"That's wonderful, Riku," Sephiroth whispered, leaning down to kiss Riku's forehead. "I'll go get dressed, and we'll go to the training grounds." Riku smiled at his uncle, blinking slowly as he felt warm lips against his forehead, warmth flowering in his stomach.

"Hurry?" he asked, relaxed as Sephiroth pulled away, happier than he had been in some time.

"I shall. You may want to wash up, as well," Sephiroth offered, smirking lightly as he pulled away, padding toward the door. Riku smiled and nodded, pausing just a moment to watch his uncle disappear down the hallway before heading to wash up himself.

* * *

Whew, things are getting hectic around here (two or three concerts' worth of music to learn). Buuut I kind of like it that way. Keeps my room pretty messy, though.

Work on part two keeps plodding along, as does work on all my other projects. But I think you all know what makes people work faster: reviews! It's the next best thing to cashy money in the fanfiction trade.

Namaste!


	12. Kanda 1, Varga 11

Chapter 11 Warnings: N/A

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Sarga XI

"Do you think you're ready, Riku?" Sephiroth asked, adjusting his gloves. He had dressed himself in his finest dress uniform in preparation for this meeting; his long hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, and his chest was covered with ribbons and medals. "Just be confident in yourself. Be strong…" he murmured, turning to the boy. Sephiroth had made Riku wear his best brocade, as well, which was…very uncomfortable, but at least Riku didn't look too out of place beside his uncle, who looked rather dashing in nobleman's attire.

"What am I supposed to do? Or say to them? And…you are going to be there, right? The entire time?" Riku asked, his nervousness becoming more apparent in his tone.

"I will insist," Sephiroth replied, smiling as he rested a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I will be there with you. As for what you say…I'm not sure. Answer them as best you can…and do as they ask."

Riku nodded quickly with a calming breath, trying to relax. "I'll…try not to embarrass you," he smiled weakly up at the man, reaching out to grab a bit of Sephiroth's jacket—a habit that was forming from his time in Radiant Garden.

Sephiroth chuckled, cupping Riku's cheek again. "I'm already more proud of you than you can possibly imagine, Riku," he purred, leaning down to kiss his eyelids again. "You'll still need all the luck you can get, though," Sephiroth chuckled, smiling down at the boy. Riku shivered, warmth spreading through every limb, through the pit of his stomach, to his features.

"…Let's go. I can do it—as long as you're here," Riku smiled softly, gazing up at him.

It was a long trek down to the Waterway, but for as dangerous as Sephiroth asserted it to be, he held his head high and walked through the dark tunnels with little concern.

"Let us hurry, Riku…we mustn't be late," he said.

"Why does everyone tell me to hurry? Am I really that slow?" Riku laughed lightly, much happier with his second trip into the Waterway. He was with Sephiroth, and if he needed, he could defend himself now. Not to mention, he was going to meet the Council. "We won't be late, promise." Sephiroth laughed softly, looking back at Riku.

"No…it's simply my own anxiousness coming to bear," he replied, splashing lightly as he crossed the open waters under the castle. "It should be near here…I feel we are growing close."

"You _feel_ that we're getting close? Where is it anyways? Why don't they have some sort of…path to it? I have to say that I am really getting tired of walking through all of this water," Riku said, glancing down. "I understand not wanting to mark out where they're secret club is located, but… This is ridiculous, Uncle Seph."

"The Xehanorts are the secret treasure of Radiant Garden…their conclave is very well hidden. Any enemies who would attempt to force entry would find themselves lost, then devoured by the Heartless," Sephiroth explained. He paused for a moment, glancing back and forth. "There it is," he whispered, pointing off into the darkness.

"What, you mean…that random spot in the shadows over there?" Riku asked, a brow raising as he peered into the darkness, trying to make out any forms or door-like shapes. Several sets of yellow eyes flashed in their direction before scattering as a figure approached out of the darkness.

"Welcome General, Riku," came a soft, light voice as the figure emerged. It was a girl with steel blue hair who looked slightly out of place in the Xehanort uniform. She wore it in a very stiff and proper manner, but her warm, motherly smile was anything but straight-laced. "I'm Master Aqua. We've been expecting you." Quickly, Riku dropped his hand away from Sephiroth's jacket, noticing the age of the Master. She was just barely older than him, if at all, although she certainly looked much more…mature for her age. After all, only a moment earlier he had been holding onto his Uncle's coat for a sense of security.

"Hi," was what Riku managed to say in return, almost wincing afterward. …'Hi'? Just…hi? Well, this already looked wonderful for him. He couldn't wait to shove his foot further into his mouth when he met the rest of the council.

Aqua smiled at Riku, giving him a quick once-over. Riku was…old. Very old, really. All of the Masters, even she and Terra, the youngest members of the Council by far, still began their apprenticeships as small children. But, she supposed, there was no telling what one was capable of—there was no reason he shouldn't be able to try, after all. Glancing up at General Sephiroth, she motioned for the pair to enter the darkness beyond the archway in which she stood. Riku hesitated, finding his feet suddenly stuck to the floor as Aqua motioned for them to enter. He glanced up, looking for a bit of reassurance from his uncle as his stomach knotted with anxiousness.

"Are we ready?" Riku whispered softly, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Master Aqua," Sephiroth smiled, bowing to the girl before resting a hand on Riku's shoulder and guiding him inside. As they stepped through, an almost oppressive darkness seemed to rush in on them from all sides. Sephiroth continued to step forward, however, unafraid and confident. After several steps in the dark, Aqua jogged up beside them.

"Oh, how silly of me," Aqua smiled, clapping her hands. The darkness seemed to part like a curtain, pulled up and away from their eyes to reveal the room beyond. "This is the conclave of the Xehanort Council. We will meet with you through here," she smiled, walking ahead as another doorway opened at her approach, the sound of many voices filtering through.

"This is it," Sephiroth murmured, giving Riku's shoulder a gentle squeeze and stepping forward.

The room beyond featured a massive onyx table shaped like a crescent moon with the horns pointing accusingly at Sephiroth and Riku, with seven identically dressed people seated along its length. They quieted as the pair entered, all eyes on them. Riku's eyes ran over the table quickly in return. Master Xehanort sat in the middle, of course, and his chair seemed to be on some sort of plinth. Ansem sat to his left, with Master Xemnas and a strange boy with jet black hair past him. To Xehanort's right sat a man with grizzled hair and a face that looked as if it had once been quite handsome before receiving several jagged scars. Next to him sat Aqua, and a young man with hair beyond even Sephiroth's silver—his hair was stark white. For the most part, the members of the council were unknown to Riku. It made Riku grateful to have his uncle by his side once more.

"Welcome to this meeting of the Council. On our agenda today is the candidacy of Riku of the House of Arjuna as an apprentice to this Council," Master Xehanort growled, his gold gaze flicking up to Sephiroth. "…Ahh, General. Good to see you here again," he added with a smile, though on his face, it seemed almost sinister. Sephiroth straightened as Master Xehanort's attention shifted to him. Riku had half-expected Sephiroth to bolt or huddle over in fear, but he simply stiffened. Again, he was grateful. Riku was quiet, not wanting to be rude and not wanting to offend before even being properly introduced. But at least one of the members was far from worrying about being polite. A grin formed on the dark haired boy's face as he leaned forward, spikes of hair bobbing slightly as he sneered.

"Look, Ansem," he said, turning his head to look to the king, "…Your favorite little soldier showed up with the runt." His remark had Riku tensing instantly, eyes narrowing as he glanced from the boy to his uncle, waiting for his retort. Sephiroth pursed his lips, his hard green gaze landing on Vanitas. He held his tongue, though; the…_boy_ was a Xehanort, after all. Instead, he rested a protective hand on Riku's shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

"Vanitas, we had an agreement," Master Xehanort growled, adding his own glare to the mix of incredulous stares Vanitas was receiving. Vanitas' head actually dropped slightly, his grin melting away as his master scolded him. He sat back in his seat, arms folding over his chest as he glanced to the side. After a moment, Master Xehanort cleared his throat, turning back to the two silver-haired men standing before him. "Master Ansem, if you would like to make your opening remarks?"

"Yes, Master, I would," Ansem replied, rising from his seat. "The young man who stands before this council, Riku of Arjuna, has been on our list of potential candidates for fifteen years. He has borne Marks of candidacy his entire life. But within the last month, the most essential Mark showed itself. The Mark of the Keyblade," Ansem said, gesturing toward the boy. "Long had his Marks lay dormant, awaiting the time when he would be able to make use of his skills. The time is right, his day is at hand. Riku of Arjuna has been chosen by the Keyblade. I ask this council to accept Riku as an apprentice and begin his training in the secret arts." Ansem's gaze shifted to Eraqus as he returned to his chair, daring him to challenge Riku's candidacy. Riku's chest swelled with pride as Ansem spoke, glancing up at his uncle before glancing back at the council. But, as Ansem's gaze was met with a stern look of disapproval, his opening statement was instantly challenged.

"…His day has already passed, Ansem," Eraqus said, voice even and calm. "…As discussed previously, Riku of Arjuna is simply _too far behind_. Even if age did not factor into apprenticeship, the boy's education and skill certainly would."

"The boy's education and skill are surely no less than what is expected of an apprentice that we bring to the conclave at the age of six or seven, as we were. Riku's upbringing in a peaceful land meant that his Marks were unseen; it was not until his arrival here that the stars aligned over the House of Arjuna to finally produce a Xehanort from their esteemed line. Besides, at his age, he is strong enough to hold a blade steady. And his uncle is the Commander General; he surely has latent talent with a blade. He can still learn much, despite having grown past his formative years. We needn't couch complex theories and formulae in language meant for a child with him," Ansem argued, his golden gaze boring directly into Eraqus.

"Family line or latent talent—it doesn't matter, Ansem. On top of everything, he will most certainly shift the balance too far into the Darkness," Eraqus said, his eyes shifting to their Master, to appeal to him as well. It wasn't simply Ansem he had to convince, after all. And, with Terra already in the Dark… He couldn't risk having the council shifting so far away from the Light.

"…What do they mean, Uncle?" Riku whispered, grabbing Sephiroth's jacket lightly, trying to get his attention. He was concerned; he hadn't thought there would be a debate…

"Ssh," Sephiroth hissed quickly, his gaze flicking back and forth as the two men debated. He, too, had not been expecting a debate. But then again, he knew some of the Xehanorts personally…he should have expected as much.

"Oh, so this is about Terra, is it?" Ansem replied, his gaze narrowing. "Terra and your precious balancing act?" Vanitas' and Eraqus' eyes both shot open wide as Ansem struck a sharp blow to an open wound, but their reactions were far from similar. Vanitas' grin returned with renewed glee, a laugh rolling from the dark haired boy as he leaned forwards, eagerly watching the grizzled man as he let loose a snarl.

"Enough!" Eraqus shouted viciously, slamming his hand into the table as rage bubbled to the surface. Riku jumped slightly, taken by surprise by the sudden display of aggression and shouting. "This is _not_ about Terra! We are here to discuss _Riku's_ future with the council. While Terra is very near and dear to my heart, I do not let that weigh on my words today, Ansem. Your longing for an apprentice of your own isn't weighing on _yours,_ is it? Or have you forgotten about the balance?"

Terra bit his lip as his name was brought up, his gaze shifting from Vanitas, whose glee was enough to make him want to retch, to Ansem, who seemed ready to throw down the gauntlet with Eraqus, to his master himself, who looked about ready to accept the challenge. He didn't like the turn the debate had taken, and found himself wishing Master Xehanort would put an end to it.

Ansem stood up straighter, his chest puffing out slightly like an agitated bird, his golden gaze fixed on Eraqus. "Perhaps if Riku's heart were as light as _your_ exacting standards demand, you would be clamoring to add another apprentice to your brood, instead," Ansem spat with a hint of venom as Eraqus needled him. "If balance is so important to you, then why don't you better instruct your apprentices in the ways of the Darkness?" he scoffed, his gaze flicking from Terra to Aqua and back to Eraqus.

Eraqus stood then, "This is _not about Terra_!" the man's voice boomed, "I would think the _king,_ of all people would understand the importance of this decision. This is not about you or me, _Your Majesty_," he spat in return, "This is about the good of the council, the balance, Radiant Garden! Why can you not get that through your thick skull?" Eraqus practically roared, covering Vanitas's loud laughter as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, of course, how _convenient_, that what is best for Radiant Garden just happens to be what is best for your little faction," Ansem snarled, his fists clenching, "What would be best for Radiant Garden is for the council to be united—with all of our squabbling and in-fighting, you'd think we were a pack of dogs, fighting over the last scrap of meat. When has the arrival of fresh blood ever harmed the council? That cackling hyena in the corner notwithstanding," he added, shooting a glare that could cut flesh in Vanitas's direction.

"You may be the King, but you are _not_ anything close to it in _this_ hall! You do not know best. You act like you have the council's best interest in mind, but all you want is a damn apprentice! And if Riku isn't _your_ apprentice? What if Master Xehanort lets _me_ train him? What then, Ansem? What if I recruit him to my…so called 'faction'?" he boomed.

"Well, then you get what you want in the end—but he wouldn't survive Xemnas' trial any better than the last one," Vanitas grinned, leaning across the table, his hand holding his head up as he gazed across the table at Eraqus and Ansem. He was a 'cackling hyena', indeed, and pleased to be one.

"I will end you, you worthless abomination!" Eraqus roared once more, Keyblade drawn suddenly, pointed across the table towards the grinning boy, who seemed far from phased by it. A cascade of Keyblades overtook the room: Xemnas and his Chaos Ripper (though mostly because he was seated next to Vanitas and wanted to avoid collateral damage), Ansem and his Oblivion, Terra and his Ends of the Earth, all in hand as if summoning a Keyblade were a common reflex.

"Please, Eraqus, go on. I won't try to stop you there," Ansem retorted, gesturing toward Vanitas. "Perhaps if you eliminate him, there will be room on the council for Riku."

"It would be my pleasure," Eraqus muttered lowly, grip tightening on his blade. He knew Master Xehanort would never allow any of them to touch his 'prodigy,' anyways. But the thought was…wonderful.

"What?" Riku's eyes widened, darting between the members of the council as each seemed to draw their own weapon. The urge to draw his own dawned on him, but he knew no harm would come to him. After all, Sephiroth was beside him. "…No one…No one needs to be 'eliminated'!" the boy called out, disgust on his features. "…Ansem, what…what is wrong with you?" Riku asked, unable to believe how violent his king suddenly was, even if he had been goaded into much of it. He had never seen Ansem so hostile. "…I don't understand what's going on." Riku ran his hand through his hair, a pleading glance cast at his uncle. What did he do?

"We are approaching the end, Riku," Sephiroth whispered, giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze again. The council, it seemed, was even more volatile than they had been in the past.

After a tense moment, Aqua rose from her chair, a hard glint in her eye. "I think…that Master Ansem is right. We should give Riku a chance," she announced, drawing the attention of the whole room.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" Terra whispered, looking up at her from his seat.

When Aqua spoke, Eraqus looked as though he had been struck, his eyes darting back at her. She was…agreeing with _him?_ "Aqua…?" he blinked at her, a confused and almost…hurt expression on his features. His own apprentice, turned against his decision?

"I'm sorry, Master, but I think it's only fair to give Riku the opportunity to train. I don't think it's right to judge him as he is now. His heart may be dark, but he's going through great trials now in his life. I think…just as there is a bit of Darkness in every heart, there's always a bit of light, as well. Like with Terra," she explained, her expression softening when Eraqus faced her. She knew it would hurt the man for her to side with Ansem on the issue, but she had to stand firm. As Aqua spoke, Eraqus turned his eyes from her, straightening as he lowered his blade, letting it disappear after a moment.

Xemnas also rose, his haughty expression back on his face. "I shall side with Master Ansem as well," he announced, looking everywhere except at Aqua.

After a few tense moments, Terra's grip on his chair tightened as he slowly rose, doing his best to hide his pained expression as he straightened up, glaring hard at Xemnas. "I cast my lot with Master Eraqus," he stated, also looking everywhere except Aqua. The last thing he wanted to do was oppose her, but Master Eraqus was right about this. Eraqus placed a light hand on the young man's shoulder, glad for at least his support.

"…I'll side with Eraqus, too," Vanitas smirked, gold eyes flashing as he looked down at Riku. "I don't think he can cut it," he half-lied. In all honesty, he just wanted to make Ansem squirm. Plus, it made things more interesting if there was tie. Terra's gaze shifted quickly to Vanitas, shock and revulsion in his eyes. Really? _Vanitas_ was siding with Master Eraqus? Riku's gaze narrowed, fist clenching at his side. What was it about Vanitas that bothered him so? Other than the fact that he had just simply called Riku weak. Ansem glanced around the room, his gaze shifting up to Master Xehanort.

"…It would seem that we are at a deadlock," Ansem observed. "Master…the decision falls to you." Master Xehanort frowned, his own gaze traveling across the room as well, before falling on Riku.

"I should like the chamber cleared, while I prepare my decision," he announced, "We shall reconvene in ten minutes. I fully expect Vanitas to be alive at that time, Eraqus, Ansem," he growled, glaring down at the two. Eraqus growled and bristled, his eyes darting to Master Xehanort… Why did the man have to be so fond of Vanitas?

"Yes, Master Xehanort…"

Vanitas raised a brow and smirked at the white-haired boy, gleefully rising from the table and walking around it as the rest of the room seemed to disperse. "Oh, Terra, you know I voted for your side because I didn't want to see another poor little boy end up all…heartless and corrupted," he grinned, nudging the boy roughly with his shoulder as he deliberately walked around him. Terra growled, a hand shooting forward to grab Vanitas by the shoulder.

"You do that again, and I _will_ end you," Terra snarled, giving Vanitas a firm shove backwards as he limped out of the room, his injuries making a smooth gait impossible. Vanitas barely reacted to being shoved, laughing and following after Terra lazily.

"…You can try, Terra! I passed MY trials without breaking a sweat!" Vanitas called, sneering at Terra's retreating form. Aqua simply glared at the dark-haired boy as she hurried after Terra, resting a hand on his shoulder as they departed. Riku glanced around as the room emptied, his eyes catching Master Xehanort's. His decision, then… It was up to the man he had been rude to, the man his uncle was terrified of.

"…Master Xehanort, I…I just want a chance," Riku said softly, walking a little closer to the table as the Xehanorts cleared the room. "…That's…all I want," he said softly, his aqua eyes doing their best to urge the older man to search his heart.

"General," Ansem called, "You and Riku should wait outside while Master Xehanort deliberates," he said, sinking into the shadows of the room as well.

"Yes sir…come, Riku," Sephiroth murmured, steering Riku toward the doorway behind them. Riku stole one quick glance back at Master Xehanort as he was led from the room, his eyes back on Sephiroth quickly.

"…What WAS that?" Riku asked in a rather loud whisper. Sephiroth shook his head, staring at the door and sighing.

"It seems…that tensions among the council are running high," Sephiroth observed, not really answering Riku's question.

"…How'd it go?" came a soft voice, as Ven poked his head out of the shadows. Riku jumped slightly, eyes darting to the blond that had startled him somewhat.

"I…thought I was going to get to see Keyblades in action again. There was a tie. Master Xehanort is deciding, I think. It was hard to tell with all of the yelling," Riku sighed softly.

"Oh. That bad, huh?" Ven replied, sighing as well. "When you get all of them in a room at the same time, they don't get along very well," Ven explained, rubbing the back of his neck and offering an embarrassed chuckle. "Everyone usually just keeps to themselves, or only talks through notes and letters. Or they send their apprentices," he added, frowning and glancing down at the floor.

"I didn't think they were going to fight over my apprenticeship. And, what's stranger is Xemnas voted for me. I…thought he hated me already," Riku sighed, already rather distraught by this 'meeting'.

"Xemnas is…hard to read. I think he didn't believe you had it in you. You sure showed him though!" Ven laughed. "As far as the fighting goes…I'll bet you anything it was Master Ansem and Master Eraqus, right? They've really been at each other's throats for a while now," he sighed, crossing his arms. "Master Eraqus gives him a hard time because Master Ansem's spent most of his time as a Xehanort topside as king, instead of in the conclave doing research. Says he's not useful." Ven looked uncomfortable as he spoke, frowning slightly. "I mean, I've looked up Master Ansem's past work, and it was really good. But, he pushed really far into the Darkness, and that always makes Master Eraqus nervous."

"But isn't that what Xehanorts do? Forge a path into the darkness so that we can better understand it and benefit from it?" Riku asked as Ven grew nervous. "If his work was good, why would Master Eraqus be nervous about it? He's a Xehanort."

"That's true," Ven nodded, "But Master Eraqus thinks that the Xehanorts have gone too far into the Darkness, and that's why Radiant Garden is the way it is," he explained, reaching up to itch his nose. "We have more Heartless in Radiant Garden, even just here in the Waterway, than other places have in their entire kingdoms. Eraqus says it's because the Xehanorts have pushed too far, and now the Darkness is pushing back." Ven paused, biting his lip. "Master Eraqus hates the Darkness. He became a Xehanort to fight it, not to use it. He wanted to study it so he could better protect people from it. But…" he murmured, glancing aside. "…Sometimes, I guess there's nothing you can do."

"What about you?" Riku asked. "Do you think Master Ansem or Eraqus is right? Can the Darkness be beneficial? I know where I'm from, we have little Darkness, but we're so far behind Radiant Garden its almost unbelievable," he said softly, knowing his uncle would agree with him entirely.

Ven crossed his arms, considering Riku's question. "Well…the better we understand the Darkness, the more accidents we can prevent," he replied. "But Darkness shouldn't be allowed to do whatever it wants, either. People get hurt that way. Lots of people used to get hurt where I was from…I remember that much," he explained. "But now that I've learned more about the Darkness, I know how to act around it. Kinda like learning how to swim, I guess. Everyone ought to know how to swim, so if they're stuck in deep water, they can get back to shore. So…I guess everyone should know about the Darkness in order to keep themselves safe from it. Does that make sense?" Ven asked, cocking his head to one side.

Riku laughed softly with a nod, "Yeah, but I have a little trouble comparing the Heartless from the Waterway to rolling ocean waves."

Ven laughed softly as well. "Well, it's kind of close. Some Darkness is easier to deal with, like how every heart has a little bit of Darkness in it. Fighting Heartless is like being in a really deep swimming pool, or swimming in the ocean. It's harder than swimming in a shallow pool…and some Heartless are harder to fight than others. But you can still drown, even in just a little water, so even little Heartless are still dangerous.

"It makes sense. Did Master Eraqus teach you that?" Riku smirked, tone playful. He didn't take Ven as the metaphorical type. Ven knew more about the Darkness than he made obvious. He reminded him of Sora, if only a bit. But, Sora was much simpler than the blond. By far.

"No, it wasn't him…I _think_ it was Master Ansem," Ven replied, scratching his head. "…But I don't really remember. It just sort of seems like the kind of thing he would say, don't you think?" Ven smiled, his head lilting to the side casually.

"Ansem?" Riku could certainly see that from the king even from judging from their first meeting. "You said you were Eraqus' apprentice, didn't you?" He had been under the impression that each apprentice was taught solely by one master, especially considering how much they bickered.

"Yeah. But at first, I was Ansem's student. But…he got too busy, so Master Xehanort gave me to Eraqus to train," Ven replied, shifting uncomfortably. He knew, deep down, that he shouldn't keep feeding that lie, but it was private. Riku didn't need to know…especially when even _he_ didn't know the whole story.

The young noble noted the other's sudden unease and decided it was best to move on. But, before he could try to change the subject, the large door opened once more, drawing Riku's attention as a particularly malicious grin shot his way. Vanitas stood in the doorway, eyes flashing between the two.

"Master Xehanort is ready for you," he said, eyes narrowed somewhat in Riku's direction as the silver-haired boy's eyes widened. Riku didn't respond at first, getting his first close look at the dark haired boy. He was…the spitting image of Sora. It was uncanny. Ven's eyes narrowed as Vanitas entered the room, his jaw clenching. To say that the two boys didn't get along would be a monumental understatement.

"…Guess you'd better get going," Ven murmured to Riku, turning his entire body to face the silver-haired boy. "Best of luck," he added, smiling. Riku was pulled from his confused stupor with a few quick blinks.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Riku glanced to his uncle, wanting his support. Vanitas stood to the side of the door, watching as Ven raised his hackles.

"Are you coming along, Ventus? Is there even a point?" Vanitas snidely asked. Ven turned to glare again, his fists clenched at his sides.

"…Riku, if you want me to come along, I will," Ven announced, puffing out his chest.

"I…I want you to come," Riku murmured, nodding and glancing at Vanitas. "…If it weren't for Ven, I wouldn't even have a Keyblade. I want him here." Vanitas smirked.

"…I don't think your Keyblade is going to matter," the dark-haired boy replied. Riku's brows furrowed, but Vanitas brushed it off, already headed back to the council.

Sephiroth silently returned to his place at Riku's side, his glare cutting through the darkness in Vanitas's direction. Ven, too, moved to stand at Riku's side, walking in with him like some sort of honor guard. In the chamber within, the seats were once again filled, the Xehanorts tight-lipped and tense. None of them seemed to want to look at each other, and the tension in the air was as thick as the darkness. Master Xehanort slowly rose from his throne, his sharp eyes scanning across the room. Riku waited anxiously, nervous, but confident. He was strong, intelligent and willing to work, to strive for excellence, after all.

"…I have reached my decision. It is my determination…that Riku is too old to be accepted as an apprentice," he announced, a wave of motion and muttering washing over the room. "However," he added, raising a hand to demand silence, "It is also my determination that, as the boy has been chosen by the Keyblade, it would be irresponsible of us to not offer him instruction in its proper use. Riku will be trained as a Keyblade wielder, but not as an Apprentice. This is the decision of this Council," he announced, slowly sinking back into his chair.

The news took Riku by surprise. "Too old? Master Xehanort, age doesn't affect my willingness to learn or my diligence—if anything I should be a better candidate because of it! Like Ansem said, I won't need hand holding or coddling. I will…do anything asked of me, but I need a chance!" he protested loudly, blue eyes burning with the outrage he was fighting to contain. Master Xehanort's eyes flashed as Riku protested, a smirk coming to his lips.

"At this juncture, it would not be wise to admit you into the ranks of the apprentices. However, you are at a prime age to learn the secrets of your Keyblade. And so, you will be taught." His gaze slid across the room again, his nimble fingers drumming lightly on the arm of his throne. "Is there a volunteer among you who will come forth to become Riku's master in the art of the Keyblade?" Ven's eyes lit up and he quickly took a step forward, only for Master Xehanort's gaze to freeze him in place. "Not you, Ventus. You are too young, and are not yet a master of Keyblade arts yourself. It would not be appropriate." Riku clenched his fist and glanced away, visibly tensing as he seethed as he was suddenly scrambled for.

"I will gladly train him—Ventus can serve as a sparring partner when I have other duties to attend to," Eraqus spoke up next, quick to save the boy from any hands that might taint him, even if he wasn't a true apprentice. Vanitas let out a scoff and leaned forwards.

"What? So you can get him maimed, too? Master Xehanort, I will train him. I won't rough him up _too_ badly," Vanitas lied, yellow eyes glinting with amusement. "I would make a much better 'sparring partner'," he smirked devilishly.

"Oh please, as if any of us can't see right through you," Terra spat, his gaze narrowing dangerously. "Even_ I_ would be a better teacher in this state!" He rose quickly from his chair, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body. "Master…I will train him. I have been instructing Ventus for four years now. He's ready to continue his studies on his own. I can train Riku."

"I really doubt a cripple could train him any better than me. I might break a few limbs, but at least I can stand up on my own!" Vanitas spat in return, rising to make his point. Eraqus' lip curled.

"No, you're a sadistic fiend who should never be entrusted with the training of a dog, let alone a Keyblade wielder. But," he hesitated, feeling a swell of shame in his chest, "I agree that Terra…is not fit to train Riku. Perhaps after he has healed, but not now." His eyes sought Terra apologetically, regretful of his opinion, but it was for the best.

"Aww, Master Eraqus doesn't want anyone to play with his broken toy," Vanitas cut in, smirking as Eraqus showed tenderness—weakness—towards Terra.

"Schweinhund! Untermensch!" Terra spat, oblivious to Eraqus's remarks, nearly leaping over the table at Vanitas's words.

"Enough!" Aqua cried, reaching up to grab Terra's shoulder. "I'll train him, then, if there are no objections," she offered, casting her gaze up at Master Xehanort.

"Puh, you?" Xemnas replied, a smirk on his lips. "How much teaching experience do you have? Terra may be weakened, but he's light-years ahead of _you,"_ he sneered.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up," Ansem snorted, crossing his arms. "Master, we are at a time of peace. I have liberal amounts of free time. I could train the boy."

"Ansem, my good man, need I remind you that your last apprentice hardly fared any better than Terra over there?" Xemnas retorted, turning to face the throne. "Master, of all of us here, Eraqus already has an apprentice, as well as the care of Terra. Ansem is busy off playing king," he explained, ignoring the threatening growl that left Ansem, "Terra is, for all intents and purposes, bedridden," he continued, again, ignoring the threatening gestures aimed at him from the man in question, "Aqua is far too inexperienced, and Vanitas is even _less_ experienced. Master Yen Sid is on sabbatical, else I might recommend _he_ be the boy's master. That leaves but you and I," Xemnas concluded, his gaze flashing in the dark.

Riku was shocked that Xemnas of all people volunteered himself. The man had been too good to talk to him in the waterway, after all. But, even Riku saw the man's point. Then, another thing surprised him. Eraqus nodded.

"…Xemnas is right, Master Xehanort, as much as I hate to admit it. He or you are the best possible choices." He was trying to be more reasonable, after Master Xehanort's talk in Terra's chambers. Ansem blinked, his shocked gaze turning to Eraqus as well. _That_ was unexpected…

"Indeed," Xemnas replied, nodding in Eraqus's direction. "However, Master…I think it would be fair to say that you, too, are preoccupied," he continued. "After all, you are also tied deeply to Terra's recovery. And…forgive me for saying so, Master, but you are quite old," Xemnas added, raising a silvery brow. "I worry that you may not have the energy or the stamina to train another Keyblade wielder."

"No offense taken at a simple observation," Xehanort replied, his gaze boring in to Xemnas. "Which, as you have so logically laid out, leaves _you_ as the only 'appropriate' choice."

"Well, if you insist, sir," Xemnas replied, his lips pulling back in a slightly menacing grin. Vanitas 'hmph'ed softly, muttering under his breath as he leaned back, losing interest.

Ansem frowned, turning back to Xemnas. "In that case…I expect you to treat him like an Apprentice, not like one of your servants," he announced, backing off from the 'fight'. "He requires training, not busywork, like you assign to Ventus."

"Worry not, Ansem," Xemnas replied, waving his hand casually. "It will be a fine test of all I have learned, to have my own apprentice, of a sort," he smirked.

"Riku," Master Xehanort called, looking down at the boy. "You will be trained in the art of the Keyblade by Xemnas. I hope you find this acceptable. A good mentor-student relationship is vital, after all." Riku was only even addressed at the end. The old man didn't care if Xemnas was who he even _wanted_ to be trained by… He hadn't been found early enough and it was their fault. If they had tried harder…maybe he would have had a chance to actually make something of himself in Radiant Garden. But now, after the opportunity had been offered, it had been taken away. It was…humiliating. It would have been better if no one would have approached him at all. At least then, Riku wouldn't have to see the disappointed look on his uncle's face and wouldn't have to feel the sting of rejection. He was tense and it took a moment for him to respond, his hands tight at his sides. It was only because of Sephiroth that he kept his temper in check as he nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Master Xehanort," he murmured softly, through practically grit teeth.

Sephiroth smiled down at Riku, resting a hand on the boy's back as the final decision was handed down. All in all, it was hard to be disappointed in the end—Riku was going to be trained as a Keyblade Wielder…a most illustrious title. After all, even he himself hadn't been chosen by the Keyblade. Riku clearly was special, and the proof was in the boy's hand. He had even been acknowledged by the Xehanort Council, and he would be trained by a Keyblade Master from their ranks. With such a pedigree of both blood and teachers, he would soon be earning his own honor in Radiant Garden.

…But, there had been that glimmer of hope in Ansem's eye when Sephiroth passed the news of Riku's Keyblade to him, that hope that Riku would become an Apprentice…Sephiroth could sense Ansem's disappointment behind his mask of anger. Not only did the Council not heed his recommendation, but Ansem wasn't even going to be allowed to instruct him.

Xemnas rose from his seat to approach Riku, subtly kicking Vanitas's chair on his way around. Vanitas shot the man a nasty look, his lip curling in a silent snarl as he shifted in his chair, settling back in his chair with a bit of a pout.

"Your training will begin tomorrow, Riku. I expect you to have a better performance than the last time we met," Xemnas announced, his haughty air lingering as he looked down at Riku, ignoring Ven's presence. When Xemnas addressed Riku, he straightened considerably, his gaze held for a moment, but fell before Xemnas' eyes moved to Sephiroth. That shame swelled in his chest, making his stomach knot as the Master commented on his previous encounter with Heartless.

"And you will get better, Master Xemnas," Riku murmured softly, lifting his eyes after a moment of struggling with himself.

"Indeed," Sephiroth continued, his hand rising up to squeeze Riku's shoulder gently. "After all, the Keyblade sees potential in him." Though Sephiroth's tone was warm, his gaze was as sharp and icy as it ever was. He knew Xemnas, though not at a personal level, but remembered him as pretentious and entitled—he wasn't entirely certain he wanted Xemnas teaching his nephew. But, Xemnas was a man of their social station; a Warrior Noble. If anyone would be able to teach Riku how to fight, it would be another warrior. He also had the distinct feeling that Xemnas's abrasive personality would sharpen Riku's attitude, forge his childish nephew into a man; it was high time Riku found his place among men.

Riku exhaled softly. "…Just name a time and a place, Sir." The boy couldn't look at his uncle, couldn't make himself meet the man's eyes. Not yet, anyways. He didn't want to make any more of a scene in front of the council.

"Meet me at the castle gates at eight o'clock," Xemnas replied, nodding at the pair. Ansem, he could afford to annoy, he knew that much; Sephiroth, however, was not a man to be trifled with—he knew the man's history, and had first-hand experience with his strength.

"He will be there," Sephiroth replied, staring the younger man down. "Come, Riku…we must return to the surface," he murmured, giving Riku's shoulder a light squeeze. It was then, finally, that Riku stole a quick glance upwards, nodding up at his uncle. He wanted to be out of this room, wanted to be rid of the snide, bickering men seated at that crescent table.

"Let's go, Uncle Sephiroth," he said, turning slightly away from his new tutor. Sephiroth nodded, tightening his grip on Riku's shoulder as he turned him back toward the door, leading him back into the atrium. Once the meeting hall was behind them, Sephiroth's fingers rose, gently brushing through Riku's hair.

"…So you are to become a Keyblade Master," Sephiroth murmured softly, gazing down at him with a soft smile. "Riku…I am so proud."

"…What?" Riku asked, blinking up at his uncle with confusion at his declaration, the warm smile, his soft gaze. "I don't understand," he murmured softly. "I…wasn't chosen." Sephiroth paused, brushing a hand across Riku's cheek.

"Riku…to be quite honest, I'm glad you weren't chosen as an Apprentice. If you had been…you would have been taken from me. Kept down here in the conclave to train. But now, you will be made into a proper warrior…one chosen by the Keyblade. You will become a formidable knight this way, just as your ancestors were," he smiled, squeezing the boy's shoulder again. It was true; any disappointment he felt over Riku not being chosen as an Apprentice was more than made up for by the fact that he would still be trained.

Riku wouldn't have any of it. Sephiroth could say what he would to try to comfort him, to lessen the blow, but Riku didn't let it phase him. He had been rejected and turned away from an esteemed position for simply being 'too old'. He frowned slightly for a moment, gazing at Sephiroth's chest as he fought himself. His uncle had been beaming when they had talked about his possible apprenticeship. Second-best was not acceptable, especially with an uncle such as Sephiroth. The great Commander General…

He was to be…just another warrior. Possibly a good one, but…just another in the ranks. But he forced a smile, simply for appearances, glancing back up to his uncle. "I'll do my best to learn everything Master Xemnas has to teach me. If that's what you want me to do."

* * *

So, funny story. A few months ago, Disney backed and produced an animated film in India about the Pandavas, with the focus on Arjuna. In short, Disney made part of the mythos of this fanfic canon. How cool is that? The film is called 'Arjun: The Warrior Prince', and it tells the story of how the Pandavas were exiled by the Kauravas and how Arjuna became the greatest warrior in the Mahabharata. (Well, okay, the greatest warrior in the Mahabharata who was not Karna. But things start getting complicated when you try to figure out if Arjuna is a better warrior than Karna.) Considering it's about a guy whose job is to kill everything on the battlefield, it's considerably more violent than most Disney fare, but it's not senseless violence-and the depiction of kalaripayattu (Indian martial arts) is beautiful.

If you've been wondering about where I'm pulling some of the stuff for this story from, and find the prospect of reading something ten times longer than the Iliad and the Odyssey combined (or watching a 94-episode long Indian TV series from the 80's covering the whole thing in super-dramatic Hindi with super horrible special effects) a little too daunting, then look into this movie. It's up for an Oscar for Best Animated Film, so it should be more widely available in the coming months.

Namaste!


	13. Kanda 1, Varga 12

Chapter 12 Warnings: Mild violence

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga XII

Sephiroth had made sure Riku was dressed properly, made sure he looked acceptable, made sure he had had a large and healthy breakfast; Riku was surprised that his uncle hadn't fastened his shoes for him as well. It was embarrassing enough as it was having his uncle walking him to the gate to meet his new teacher, but what made it worse was that the man hadn't stopped giving him pointers since they left the apartment. 'Be careful when you…', 'Don't look away when your opponent…', 'Even if you think you've won, don't let your guard down,' was spewed at him the entire way, like he was a child. He wasn't the most experienced, but he wasn't dumb. And Riku wasn't a child.

"I know, Uncle Seph. I know. I'll be okay," Riku laughed despite his slight annoyance as he walked beside the man who was apparently more worried about the day than he was, and more than his mother would have been. "Master Xemnas is good, you said so yourself, didn't you? I'm not going to get hurt," he tried to assure him as he turned his eyes back to the path, to the gate that lay in the distance, his excitement growing. He was still disappointed about the council's decision, but he couldn't help but be at least a little anxious about today as well. He was going to get to use his Keyblade against someone other than Sephiroth, who made it obvious that he was holding back to protect him when they had trained earlier.

"Yes, he is _very_ good…that's why I'm telling you all of this. He's going to test you, and how well you perform reflects on how well I have taught you," Sephiroth explained, slowing his pace and sighing. "I shouldn't be laying so much responsibility on you…it's not fair of me to demand that you protect my honor," he murmured, pausing to brush a hand through Riku's hair again. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Riku. Above all, don't become discouraged if he pushes you beyond what you think you are capable of. He must learn your limits, after all. And…Master Xemnas is a proud man. He will do all he can to protect his pride. He will not go easy on you."

Riku stopped as his uncle did, looking up at him as Sephiroth explained himself. No pressure then. His smile faltered for a moment as the memory of Xemnas taunting him about Sephiroth hardly training him was brought to mind. If he didn't impress Xemnas, he was not only making himself look bad, but his uncle as well. And on top of everything, his uncle was trying to tell him that Xemnas was going to do anything in his power to win any sparring matches and was going to try to make him look bad anyways.

"I won't let him make either of us look bad," Riku assured him softly, although his confidence was somewhat shaken now. "I'll give him everything I've got." Sephiroth nodded, smiling down at him.

"That's all I want. If you keep trying your best, then your best will become better. You won't improve at all if you only go half way. And speaking of only going half way, we should get you to the gate," Sephiroth added, smirking slightly as he resumed his previous pace, pushing open the large doors and stepping into the morning light. Riku stepped outside and a grin spread to his lips, tipping his head up to look up at the sky.

"Are you coming all the way to the gate with me?" Riku asked, glancing back at his uncle for a moment after quickly passing him. He smiled at the man like an eager and excited child, nervousness and uncertainty still there, but not overwhelmed.

"I might as well. I'm already here," Sephiroth smiled, taking long strides across the brickwork path to the gate. "Xemnas may take you into the fields beyond the town, or down into the Rising Falls. Wherever he takes you, don't go wandering off on your own, do you understand?"

"I'm not five," Riku said as his gleeful expression faded considerably. "I don't plan on 'wandering off,' but if I do, I promise I can find my way back," he huffed, looking ahead as he quickened his pace to pass his uncle.

Sephiroth sighed again, a little smile on his face. "Of course…"

As they neared the gates, a bubble of Darkness rose from the ground and quickly melted away, leaving Xemnas standing there. He focused his gaze on the pair as they approached. A smirk came to his lips; he was still being chaperoned by Sephiroth like a mother duck with her precious little duckling. The boy must be embarrassed, he figured, to be shuttled about by his worrying uncle. When Xemnas' form appeared, Riku straightened and squared his shoulders, trying to take on a more professional demeanor.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" Xemnas asked, his gaze hardening as he looked down at the boy.

"Yes, Master Xemnas. I'm more than ready," Riku said, meeting the man's gaze. He was determined to impress Xemnas, but he wasn't going to start off his training in a foul mood even if he didn't particularly like the man. And besides, he had voted for Riku to join the council as an apprentice.

"Then let us depart," Xemnas replied, only to be cut off by Sephiroth.

"A moment, Xemnas, if you please," he said sharply, focusing on Xemnas and motioning toward the descending lift. Xemnas looked to be taken slightly by surprise, but he nodded, following Sephiroth a short distance away. Riku raised a brow as he watched the two men, curious of what his uncle had to say that couldn't be said near him. The two men disappeared behind the corner of the castle wall and Riku's curiosity got the better of him. He was cautious and as quiet as possible as he crept towards the wall, not daring to glance around the corner as he strained to listen.

"…then I'll tear out your spinal cord and strangle you with it, have I made myself clear?" Sephiroth growled.

"…Crystal," Xemnas murmured in return. A few moments later, Xemnas emerged from around the corner, carefully readjusting his coat. Riku's eyes widened with surprise at the threat that he caught, barely stop his silent laughter before his new teacher appeared. He straightened, but couldn't stop the smirk that was plastered to his lips.

"Let's go, Riku," Xemnas announced, waving a hand to open the gate.

"Where to, Sir?" the young noble smiled at him, following him through the gate.

"We will be going to my manor," Xemnas announced, "It is well-equipped for combat training, and it is private." Manor. It sounded…fancy. As they left the gates, Riku glanced over to Xemnas, his smirk still on his lips.

"So…what did my uncle have to say?" Riku asked with a slight tip of his head. "Anything important?"

"Oh yes. _Very_ important. But not important to you," Xemnas replied, leading him down the massive stairs toward the town. The town below was very clean-looking, but appeared to have grown very quickly and without much planning. Streets and alleys darted off in every direction, with various plazas scattered throughout the red-roofed buildings. The town was quickly waking up, with great amounts of foot traffic beginning to mill about in the narrow streets. Riku had yet to really see the heart of the city so the further they walked, the more buildings he saw, the more excitement shone in his eyes as they darted back and forth. When something interesting caught his eye, Riku slowed and had to hurry to catch up to the Xehanort each time he realized he fell behind. There were more people than he was used to already and much more noise—a hum of talking, of laughing, of work being done. He loved it.

"When my family's manor was built, it was outside of town. There has been urban sprawl as of late, so now it is _in_ town," Xemnas explained with an air of distaste.

"It's wonderful. You're lucky to live so close to all it," he stated, turning his gaze away from a particularly handsome boy to look back up the road, where his teacher was several paces ahead of him, but within ear-shot. Xemnas scoffed, shaking his head.

"Commoners living on land that belonged to generations of Nakula noblemen…it's a disgrace. Keep up," Xemnas called, glaring over his shoulder at the boy, pausing at the entrance to a plaza. Riku quickly moved back to his teacher's side, making sure to stay near him this time. The icy look he had received told him it would be smart to not make the man tell him twice. But, his eyes kept moving, traveling over the myriad of items for sale, at the people, and the buildings. Several street vendors were already open, selling warm crepes and fresh fruits, others hawking woven scarves and bolts of cloth, still others offering finely worked silver and gold. A few shops were tended by round old men in waistcoats, others by perky young girls in native garb with bright smiles, and yet others by fluffy white creatures with bright red noses almost as big as the bright red pompoms on their heads.

"Xemnas!" Riku called out suddenly, his eyes going wide as he did a double take while passing one such shop. "What-what is _that?_" he asked in a harsh whisper, grabbing at the man's robe and tugging as he pointed at the odd little creature as it made cheerful sounds. He had never seen anything so strange. And no one was as interested in it as he was, it seemed.

"It's a moogle," Xemnas replied, swatting the boy's pointed finger down. "And don't point, it's crass," he added, frowning as the boy clung to his overcoat. Riku blinked once or twice as his hand was swatted, dropping it quickly to his side. His eyes darted back to the little creature, a smile on his lips as he laughed softly.

"But…what is it? What's a 'moogle'?" he asked once more, watching the creature flit about.

"A moogle is a nature sprite," Xemnas replied, prying Riku's fingers off of his coat. "They're native to the forests and hills of Radiant Garden, but they've made the shift to living in the city, just like everyone else. They're excellent metallurgists, and they often work in artisan's shops. Come along," Xemnas said, continuing down the street as the moogle continued arranging items in the open air storefront, it's cheerful whistle-like calls echoing amongst the other moogles on the street. Riku lingered in place for a few moments, watching with great interest as the little creatures interacted. He couldn't help but laugh, their cheerfulness contagious. Quickly, he sprinted after his tutor, a grin on his features.

"…That thing, the moogle, you said it assimilated into urban life? How can it communicate? How can it run a business if its simply an animal?" he asked curiously and quickly.

"They can speak our languages, they're not dumb," Xemnas replied. "They're very clever creatures. They're common here in the city, and there are quite a few who live and work in the castle, so stop staring at them as if your eyes are stuck," Xemnas muttered. He would have liked to have simply walked through the Darkness to get to his family manor, but Riku might have thought he was walking into the mouth of some island demon, for all he knew…and Sephiroth had given him explicit and violent orders to do things right.

"I'm not trying to stare; I just…I've never seen anything like them," Riku said a bit sheepishly. He was making it obvious that he wasn't from around here, that he was still some…island boy. "I'm sorry, Master Xemnas. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He brushed a hand through his hair, toning down him smile considerably.

"Well, I'm sure there are many things in Radiant Garden that you've never seen before," Xemnas replied, almost sounding understanding for a moment.

"There are," Riku agreed, feeling a little naive as he followed Xemnas quietly. The elder man led him down a wider road, with a large, stately building at the end of it.

"There we are," Xemnas announced, taking long strides down the flagstone street toward the manor house.

"This is your home?" Riku asked softly, his eyes lifting to the large estate, thoroughly impressed. The nobles of Radiant Garden certainly knew class and extravagance.

"Yes. I haven't been here for quite some time. My responsibilities to the council keep me away for long periods. Luckily, I have people to observe my experiments here for me," Xemnas explained, waving a hand casually as they approached the ivy-covered gate.

"My uncle said the Xehanorts spent most of the time with the council," Riku commented, following closer as they neared the gate. He left out the part of Sephiroth's comment of being glad he hadn't been chosen.

"That's true. Master Xehanort does like to keep us on a tight leash," Xemnas muttered, stepping through the gate and walking up a short path to the front door, which opened obediently for him. "Although we all have our corners to retreat to, out of the old man's line of sight," he added, smirking. "Ansem goes up to his little throne room, Eraqus takes his apprentices out into the countryside…my master left Radiant Garden entirely to get some peace and quiet. But I…rather like it right here in my father's house."

"It sounds like you aren't fond of Master Xehanort," Riku murmured, peering inside the man's home cautiously before stepping inside, as if it were booby-trapped. He didn't know what to expect from Xemnas, especially after Sephiroth's warning. Xemnas waved a hand again, and expression of scorn on his face.

"He regulates my experiments more heavily than anyone else's. Places more restrictions on me," Xemnas explained. Considering how dangerous the machine in the waterway had been, Riku wasn't surprised that Master Xehanort watched Xemnas more carefully. Then again, Riku was unsure of any of the other experiments that the other Xehanorts ran. He stepped a little farther into the room, walking past Xemnas as he took in his surroundings. Xemnas had a very respectable manor. It was one of the nicer homes he had seen, but that wasn't saying much for him.

"But enough of my troubles, it's not as if you can do anything to alleviate them," Xemnas added, sighing as he unzipped his coat and hung it next to the door. Under his leather overcoat, he wore a fine button-down shirt with the top few buttons loose, and a wine red waistcoat with a deep cut to the collar; his outfit seemed to have been carefully arranged to look casual.

"So where do we start, Master Xemnas? Actually, what should I call you?" Riku glanced over his shoulder before he turned, his eyes widening just a bit and only for a moment as he saw the man without the leather coat. The attire he wore beneath was…much more flattering. His eyes traced the line of his neck, his collar and dropped to the bit of dark chest that was exposed, his stomach doing a small flip as his eyes darted back up to the other's face. He cleared his throat softly, glancing to the side for a moment, "I mean, what title do I use for you? Or do I simply call you 'Xemnas'?" he asked, struggling to look back at the man for a few moments.

"'Master Xemnas' or 'Master' will suffice," Xemnas replied, walking past him and rolling up his sleeves as he passed, apparently oblivious to Riku's wandering gaze. "This way," he called, pushing open a set of heavy doors. The room beyond was quite spartan, with bare walls and a slightly padded empty floor, with only a few benches along the outer walls. Xemnas strode toward the middle of the room, motioning toward the emptiness. "This is the training room. Even living in the conclave as an apprentice, I spent much time here under my father's tutelage, learning the art of combat. And now," he turned, staring down at Riku as he summoned his Keyblade, "It will be your turn."

Even Xemnas had been trained by his father. For a moment, Riku wasn't entirely sure if the comment hadn't been an underhanded reference to his question in the waterway about Sephiroth's training. His stomach knotted as his eyes darted to the blade suddenly in Xemnas' hand, so very different from his own. His eyes moved to meet Xemnas's and he hesitated. "…Where do you want to begin, Master?" Riku asked, standing a little awkwardly. He wasn't entirely sure of what to expect. Sephiroth had walked him through each step, told him what to do from beginning to end. He hadn't realized just how much Sephiroth had guided him until he was no where to be found.

"Attack," Xemnas hissed, his legs spreading slightly as he centered his weight. The boy was a mere novice—he would, unfortunately, have to restrain himself.

Startled somewhat by the suddenness of the command, Riku took a moment to process what he was being told to do. He took an offensive position—or at least what he thought _looked_ like a decent offensive pose—and summoned his own blade, gripping it tightly. His features were set, a determined expression on his face as he charge, closing the space between them swiftly, raising his blade to strike downwards at his instructor, swinging with all of his power. Sephiroth had told him not to hold back, to give everything he had and he would.

Xemnas swung his blade up to parry Riku's easily telegraphed attack. The boy's style lacked finesse—not that Xemnas's fighting style with a Keyblade was particularly elegant; not like Aqua or Ansem, who often had criticized his style as being like a heavy laborer swinging a hammer. But Xemnas still had a form. Riku was only just learning the basics of technique, and was sloppy in his execution.

Riku's readied his blade once more, swinging several more times in quick succession, gripping his blade with both hands for extra power. His eyes burned as he struck out at the man, hell-bent on landing at least one blow before their sparring was over. He would impress the man, show him he had potential…

Xemnas smirked as Riku's blade quickly approached, letting the Darkness move for him. In an instant, he was gone, hovering ten feet in the air and watching with glee as Riku's Keyblade met nothing but empty air. Riku's eyes shot open as he realized that Xemnas had disappeared. He turned quickly, a confused and alarmed expression on his face. When his Master spoke, his eyes shot up.

"You fight so two-dimensionally," said Xemnas.

"How did you—?" Riku took a few steps back. "That's…That's not fair! How am I supposed to fight_…not_ two-dimensionally?" Xemnas's smirk widened as he gazed down at his new 'student'.

"That is what I am going to teach you. Many enemies, myself included, have a proclivity towards attacking from above. More mundane humans may only use two dimensions, but any _real_ threat to life and limb will be capable of using the third dimension to their utmost."

'Mundane' humans? Riku's lip twitched slightly with irritation, and his grip on the hilt of his blade tightened. "_How?_" Riku's eyes narrowed as he pulled his blade back, across his shoulder, suddenly sending his blade flying through the air with a fierce speed, straight at his teacher. What other choice did he have? And, he could always summon his blade after it was thrown… Xemnas grinned, striking the blade away.

"Yes! Excellent!" he called, surging forward in riposte, a warrior's hunger burning in his eyes. Riku hadn't expected praise, that was for sure. He leapt away, rolling across the floor and vaulting back to his feet, his blade summoned with practiced skill. His landing was not so practiced, however, and he struggled to switch to a defensive posture with the sudden stop of his momentum. Xemnas's Keyblade struck Riku's with great force, the crushing power of the blow striking off sparks between the two weapons. The force with which Riku's blade was struck knocked him back, stumbling over his own feet once more and landing on his backside, blade held up defensively.

"You must improve your footwork," Xemnas remarked, smirking. "And be prepared for a _skilled_ enemy to counterattack."

"Skilled? I tripped, that was it!" Riku snapped, brows knitted together as he grew irritated.

"Yes, I noticed, and took advantage of that," Xemnas replied, standing up and resting the Keyblade against his shoulder. "That is why you must improve your footwork. Gods above and below, boy, count yourself lucky that Ansem _wasn't_ assigned to be your teacher. He would have you dancing across the throne room as punishment right now." Riku climbed back to his feet quickly, Keyblade back at his side.

"…He wasn't, so drop it," the boy growled, tossing his Keyblade to his other hand as his eyes narrowed on the man. Riku was embarrassed and ashamed of his short-comings so early on in their training. He let out a snarl and raised his blade once more, waiting for Xemnas to block before throwing a left hook as he held his blade against the other's, trying to throw the man off.

Xemnas's blade came down to block, and the instant that he noticed the fist approaching, Xemnas's instincts took over. An open palm raised to block Riku's incoming blow, and a flash of red light faded, revealing the 'laser' blade he had used against a Shadow in the Waterway, pointed directly at Riku's neck.

"Again, you are lucky. Ansem would penalize you for dishonorable fighting…though one would think he would know all about how dishonorable real fights are," he smirked.

He was too fast… The red light had his eyes narrowed further as he held perfectly still, unsure of Xemnas's intentions. Riku hesitated for a moment before chiming in.

"…Would Heartless…care if I took a cheap shot?" he asked, lowering his blade slowly. He knew there was no such thing as dirty fighting. A fight was a fight was a fight. "If my life is on the line… I say screw the rules." Riku said honestly, his eyes burning as he met Xemnas', daring him to say otherwise. It seemed like he agreed, but…he didn't know Xemnas that well. Xemnas chuckled, closing his fist and letting the beam dissipate.

"A pragmatist, I see," he replied, shrugging off the boy's Keyblade from the teeth of his own, smirking down at him. "No, a Heartless would not care. Your uncle, dare I say it, would, though, and I'm afraid I must answer to him regarding your training," Xemnas explained. "I am to instruct you on proper technique with your Keyblade."

"Proper? …Do I have to dance, too?" Riku asked, a brow raised as he brushed a hand through his hair, which was…already somewhat moist. "Do you have to only because he told you to?" Riku turned away, irritated on several levels. He wanted to learn how to fight, not just how to keep proper form. Xemnas's gaze focused on the boy, releasing his Keyblade as he crossed his arms.

"When you have studied the proper forms, then you can develop the technique that best compliments your natural strengths. Not only that, but the Key in your hands has many secrets that I must teach to you, without which, the Keyblade is merely a unique sword."

That…was actually a reasonable argument. The furrow in Riku's brow slowly disappeared and he nodded slightly. "…Alright." He would find what worked for him, after proper instruction. Learn as much as possible and then change things up to better suit him. He could do that. "…Let's go again," Riku said, swinging the blade in his hand idly as he rotated his wrist and stepped away.

* * *

"That's enough for now," Xemnas announced, gazing down at the panting, sweating, bleeding boy before him. For a warrior noble, he was…fragile. Xemnas hadn't struck him _that_ hard, and the boy still looked as if he'd come out on the wrong end of a fight with a pack of hyenas. But, Riku had managed to improve somewhat. He was no longer whining throughout a fight, and was becoming more intuitive with the use of the Keyblade outside of his hand.

It was making sure the boy could handle the Keyblade while it was still _in_ his grasp, though, that he had been assigned to teach. And he would have to do something about the boy's sloppy footwork—the only apparent injury done to Xemnas was a great tear in his shirt, caused by Riku misjudging his landing and reaching for the nearest object to prevent himself from falling over. Not only did he fail to do so, but he took Xemnas's shirtsleeve with him.

Riku didn't want to stop. He had made himself look like a fool and he had wanted to at least strike Xemnas once before they finished, but all he had succeeded in doing was thoroughly being beaten. He wiped at his nose, which had almost stopped bleeding as he gazed up at the Xehanort with narrowed eyes. He was frustrated, exhausted, and angry and every part of him ached.

"…Can we go one more time?" Riku panted, slowly climbing to his feet and using his Keyblade to help steady himself as he rose on trembling legs. Riku didn't want to go home in such a state with nothing to be proud of. His uncle's honor was on the line, as he had made clear to him. Xemnas sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"You are a glutton for punishment, Riku," Xemnas replied, walking over and swinging his Keyblade to knock Riku's blade out from under him. Riku barely managed to catch himself as the man knocked his makeshift cane away, his legs threatening to give out from under him. "You'd best quit now, before you truly injure yourself and cannot attend tomorrow's lesson," he announced.

"I just want…to get better," Riku half-lied, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Xemnas replied, letting his Keyblade disappear as he strode away, "After all, how could you get worse?" he added, silently readying himself for the boy's inevitable retaliation.

Riku glared at the other's back, fists clenching at his side. His jaw was tight as he struggled to keep from shouting back, to keep from spitting a string of profanities at Xemnas as he walked away. Riku wasn't terrible, his teacher was just too fast and just too inventive. Like with his flying. How could he compete with that? His Uncle's ability to train him would be brought into question and Xemnas would surely spread the word around. But, then again, from the way his usually confident and proud master reacted to Sephiroth's earlier threat, it was difficult to judge how much he would gossip.

An idea came to Riku, thinking of Xemnas's quick, one-word response to Sephiroth's threat, 'Crystal'. The corner of his lip twitched with amusement. He was sure Sephiroth's threat had been concerning his well-being. If he was hurt, Xemnas would be 'strangled with his spinal cord.' Worst case scenario, he looked like an idiot and wouldn't be trained, but best case scenario had Xemnas' smug smirk no where to be found. It was…definitely worth the risk.

Riku smirked broadly as he glanced down at his fist, taking a readying breath before he pulled his fist back. And then he struck, breaking his own nose with a sickening crunch and a sharp cry. He held his face, blood gushing out from in between his fingers. Doubling over somewhat, he let out a choked laugh. Would he be smug now?

As Xemnas heard the unmistakable sound of breaking cartilage, he swung around, an incredulous look on his face. "What in the three levels of the earth are you doing?" he snapped, hurrying over. "Have you gone mad, boy?" Riku was seeing stars, face throbbing with pain as he grew a bit dizzy.

"No," Riku replied, straightening and looking at the Xehanort. "…We're done here, right? I'm the worst?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he wiped at blood. Xemnas growled, grasping Riku by the jaw.

"I had no intention of prescribing punishment for your performance today—none beyond what I had already inflicted on you. Punishing _yourself,_ while apparently quite enjoyable for you, is not necessary," Xemnas spat. He backed away, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a bit of blood from his fingers, his orange gaze harsh. "You'd best go see Emyd about that nose…wouldn't want to ruin that pretty Arjuna face," he muttered, turning away. "After that, you may return home."

"…No. I don't think I will, Master," Riku said shortly, tone defiant. "I'm going home right now, bloody and…maybe crying, to my uncle. He'll want to hear about how, after I made an error, you punished me with a beating…AND insulted our house," Riku said calmly, eyes never leaving Xemnas even if he was getting dizzy from pain. "…He'll love that, don't you think?"

Xemnas's gaze sharpened as he threw down his handkerchief, stalking over to the boy again. His shadow seemed to have solidified and remained on the floor wherever he moved, like a trail of hot, sticky tar, bubbling and hissing as he approached. Riku watched the other, the bubbling Darkness conveying his Master's rage. He was walking a dangerous path…

"Is that your intention for me?" Xemnas snapped, "To sabotage my efforts?" His mind instantly flew to the possibility that Eraqus, or even Ansem may have encouraged such insubordination, to force Riku to be reassigned to one of them. However, he held his tongue on accusations. After all, it was entirely possible that Riku was just _stupid._

"No, I don't want to sabotage you, Master," Riku said, losing a bit of his snark. "…I am awful, you're right." Riku's eyes focused on the other, moving a bit closer. He wasn't the most skilled manipulator, but he was going to try. "…But I want to get better," he murmured, wiping at his nose.

"And you think hitting yourself in the face will improve you?" Xemnas spat, casting his hissing shadow over Riku, his fiery gaze burning through the veil of Darkness that seemed to have fallen over the room. "You think lying to your uncle about mistreatment at my hand will improve you?"

"Not the lying, what you do for me that keeps me from lying," Riku corrected, not faltering as Darkness surrounded him. "I…need an edge. I want you to…train me in more than just how to wield a Keyblade."

Xemnas's face twisted into an expression of scorn and disgust as he leaned back, glaring down at Riku. "What do you want to know, you samkara ashva?" he snarled.

"I'll make it worse before I go to my uncle. But, I don't want him to strangle you, Master," Riku warned and explained, "I want you to teach me more about the Darkness. I…want to use it, like the Xehanorts do." Riku continued. "I need something…to make me better…"

"Darkness won't make you better if you're no good to being with," Xemnas spat, stalking away. The Darkness that hung in the air solidified and fell to the floor with a heavy 'splat', like tar-filled balloons. "You have no discipline, and without discipline, it will swallow you whole. If you want me to _consider_ teaching you about the Darkness, then you'll have to do better than blackmail and sabotage," he hissed, glaring at Riku. "A word to your uncle, and I will teach you _nothing_ further, am I understood?"

Riku's eyes flicking lit up as Xemnas agreed to his terms, mostly. "Yes, Master! Thank you, Sir. Anything you want me to do, I'll do," he swore, meeting his Master's eyes. "…Just tell me how to prove to you that I'm disciplined," Riku was ecstatic, but he was trying to contain it. And he was willing to do anything. He had to, to show his Master he could handle it. He would work harder than anyone… He would make Sephiroth proud.

"Come here," Xemnas growled, beckoning him closer with one finger. Riku grew suspicious as the man who had been so angry with him just a moment earlier told him closer. He hesitated just a moment, but did as he was told, stepping closer to his master. He was cautious, waiting for Xemnas to lash out at him. Xemnas leaned down, cupping Riku's cheeks in an almost gentle way. Riku gazed up at Xemnas, not flinching as his cheek was touched. The tender image of mentor and student was quickly cast away, however, as Xemnas pushed Riku's nose back into place with a painful display of skill. Riku hadn't been expecting the sudden sharp pain that shot through his face and had no time to stop his cry of pain, pulling away and clutching his abused face once more. It had hurt as much as it had breaking it…

"Go see Emyd about your nose," Xemnas ordered again, straightening up again.

"Y-yes, Master Xemnas. Where…is he?" Riku asked softly, not going to whine about his nose. He had broken it himself and he deserved worse.

"He's most likely in the garden. You'll know it when you hear him," Xemnas replied, stepping away again as he seemed to calm down slightly. Riku's cry had been quite satisfying.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Riku asked with confusion. When he heard him?

Xemnas slowly turned his glare on Riku once again. "My patience is wearing thin," he sighed. Shaking his head, he strode over to the window, throwing it open rather violently. "EMYD!" he roared, his gaze shooting across he garden as some shrubs seemed to quake rather violently at his call. "Come inside this instant! You have work to do!" he yelled, reaching out and slamming the window shut with just as much force.

Riku almost winced, not wanting to upset the man any more than he already had. He knew he was pushing his luck as it was… And if this was just Xemnas with thin patience, what would happen if it ran out? The man was already snarling out the window…

Within a disturbingly short few moments, a breathless form appeared in the training room, bursting in without knocking. The slender man was doubled over, his sitar planted on the ground as he leaned against it, fingers tightly grasping the neck of the instrument. "M-master…Sir" he panted softly, his head dropped, his blond spikes hardly shifting as he forced himself to look up at the man. "I-I'm sorry it took so long… I…I didn't know which room you had called from…" Emyd explained. Xemnas crossed his arms, glaring down at him.

"Did you get my dry cleaning taken care of?" Xemnas asked, lips pursed. "And everything that Even asked you to do?" Emyd almost winced as the man asked him if his duties had been completed, knowing he was going to be in trouble.

"Well, I…well, Sir," he began, straightening as he brushed his fingers through his spikes, each one bouncing right back into place. "Master, I was going to do what Even asked, but I forgot to pick up what he wanted while I was in town… BUT! I did get your dry cleaning taken care of. It's…It's clean, Sir, I just…I just have to go pick it up still. I planned on doing that when I went to go get Even's…stuff later…sometime," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Xemnas sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I keep you employed, boy," he muttered. "Take care of my new apprentice's nose, then I expect you to immediately finish the tasks that were delegated to you. Unless _you_ want to see if you fare better against me than Riku here," Xemnas threatened, nodding toward the battered and bloodied boy. Emyd's eyes widened as his eyes jumped back to Riku, noticing his appearance for the first time. He had just noticed a body before, not the blood.

"No, sir! I mean…Yes sir, Master sir!" he declared, his face visibly flush as he scrambled towards Riku, who was simply staring at him. It unnerved him slightly, but… he was not one to purposefully disobey Xemnas' orders. Riku sent a confused and concerned look to Xemnas, leaning away from Emyd slightly as the man readied his sitar.

"You're…going to have him fix my nose? Master if you really want to beat me instead, I understand, but…_him_?" Riku asked skeptically, his voice hushed, but Emyd could very obviously hear it.

"Carry on, Emyd. I know that plucking away on that infernal lute is the only thing you're really good at," Xemnas announced as he left the room, waving carelessly in Emyd's direction. Instead of feeling insulted, Emyd _grinned._ Xemnas had complimented his playing! His eyes lit up and he watched the nobleman leave, stomach doing flips. His blush was already dark, or else it would have deepened further as he played a soft chord.

"I have to go change my shirt. I will speak to your uncle regarding its replacement, Riku," Xemnas announced. Riku blinked at Xemnas and then at Emyd and back, a bit of panic in his eyes. This was strange.

"Master Xemnas, after he's…finished, am I free to go?" Riku called after him, unsure if he was wanted any more. the man seemed fed up with him after all.

"Yes, you're free to go. We've been over that, Riku," Xemnas replied, his ember gaze smoldering from the shade of the hallway beyond.

"Thank you, Master Xemnas," Riku murmured, glancing back to the man, Emyd, who was playing smoothly, the notes flowing without hesitation from under his skilled fingers.

"And when you're finished with all of your chores, Emyd, I should want to see you upstairs," Xemnas added, turning to leave.

Emyd didn't pause as he glanced back to his master for a moment, face flaring with heat, but he simply replied, "Yes sir, Master… I will hurry, sir." Within moments, the spell was cast and Riku was taking a step or two back as the magic flowed into the broken cartilage, mending it seamlessly. It _was_ what came naturally to Emyd, as Xemnas had said—his sitar, and the magic he cast with it was something he was quite good at. Riku put a hand on his nose, a tingling replacing the throb rather quickly. He rubbed it once or twice and smiled at the blond, disbelief in his features.

"Thank you…Emyd, was it?"

The blond nodded with a grin. "At your service." He took an overly dramatic bow and Riku laughed softly.

"I'll remember that. Seriously, thank you. My uncle would have killed me if I would have went home with that…" he laughed, walking with the taller blond towards the door.

* * *

Oh Square, why do you withhold the names of all of the Somebodies from us? It kills a little part of me every time we fanfic authors have to make up Somebody names for Demyx or Luxord or Marluxia...they never seem to turn out well, do they? (Yes, I know, of all the stuff I'm making up for this story, THIS is the thing that bothers me enough to complain.)

Next chapter, things get pretty graphic, so we'll see how much I can edit it to be within guidelines. I'm sure an uncensored edition of this story will eventually make its way to other fanfic sites, but for now, just know that Xemnas isn't exactly the most caring or gentle guy behind closed doors.

Namaste!


	14. Kanda 1, Varga 13

Chapter 13 Warnings: Yaoi (Xemnas/Emyd).

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga XIII

With cleaned and neatly folded clothing in hand, Emyd made his way up the stairs of his Master's private wing, exhaling shakily as he approached the door. He was always nervous when going to see Xemnas in his private chambers. Why wouldn't he be? The man owned his life, his world, _was_ his world… If he ever truly angered him, he could take everything. But, it wasn't the threat that worried him. Not pleasing his Master was what truly bothered the blond. He hesitated a moment, shuffling the clothing in his arms, before lifting a hand and lightly knocking on the ornate door, nibbling the inside of his lip.

"Enter," Xemnas called, seated at his desk with a stack of lab report copies from the basement of the manor, written in Ienzo's clean, tiny letters. Even's original reports sat forgotten in the trash; Even's handwriting was reminiscent of what someone's writing may look like if they held the pen with their teeth instead.

Emyd opened the door, peering inside to assess his Master's mood before fully stepping into the room. "I picked up your clothes, Master. Didn't forget this time," he said, holding up the clothing as a peace offering as he smiled slightly at the man, sweet, innocent and boyish. "And finished all of Even's errands, too."

"Good. Put them away," Xemnas ordered, his tone more relaxed as he studied the papers. "When you've finished, fetch your sitar."

Emyd nodded quickly, darting to put the clean clothes—which were made of fabrics he had only ever _seen_ while doing such tasks for Xemnas—carefully and neatly in their proper places, taking several minutes. Without a word, Emyd hurried from the room and dashed to his own quarters, the mess that he called home. He tripped and stumbled over some of his mess, jumping across his bed to pick up the large instrument. When it was in hand, though, he was considerably more careful, though just as hurried. Master Xemnas could be an impatient man and he didn't want to face his wrath. A little out of breath as before, he returned to his Master's room, stepping through the open door with another smile on his face, though it was apparent that he was a little tired. With all of the rushing that he did, he seemed to always be out of breath.

"Am I to play for you tonight, Master?"

"Yes, I think so. Have a seat over there, and play me something calm," Xemnas replied. "I don't care if you have to play from the wrong raga, just…something calming," he explained, sighing softly as he dropped a thick report into a desk drawer and moved on to the next one.

"…Are the reports stressful, sir?" Emyd asked, curious as he seated himself on the floor with his long legs loosely crossed, moving his instrument into position, leaning it lightly over his thigh. "Or…was it that boy? You said you had a new apprentice?" he asked once more, striking a long note, fingers lightly moving over the taunt strings as he began, relaxing visibly himself, a lazy half-smile on his face.

"Yes. His uncle is Commander General Sephiroth of the House of Arjuna," Xemnas replied, absentmindedly flicking through the pages. "His nephew has only been here a few weeks, and already he's been introduced to men like Ansem and Master Xehanort. Moreover, he was raised outside of Radiant Garden, and he has no idea how to conduct himself. He had never even seen a moogle," he added, chuckling darkly.

"Never seen a moogle?" Emyd exclaimed, missing a note and cursing himself. He frowned for a moment, but quickly picked up where he was, silent for a moment as he watched his fingers as if they would betray him once more. "…And this boy, who must have grown up in a cave, is your new apprentice? Is it because of his uncle's connections and ties with the king, Sir?" the blond asked, looking away from his digits and up to his master. Xemnas sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"His connections earned him an audience before the Council, but couldn't buy him a true apprenticeship. Still," Xemnas purred, leaning forward and smirking, "His heart is exceptionally dark. I can see why Ansem had an affinity for him. He could prove quite useful to me. The Council has given him to me to train, and that's exactly what I'll do," he smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I will craft from him a warrior for myself. He resents not being chosen as a proper apprentice…that envy I can use."

"…Turn the boy against the council…" Emyd repeated softly, fingers working somewhat quicker, his eyes slipping closed lightly. He didn't necessarily like what his master was doing, or what he planned—or at least what he knew of his master's plans. He only knew thatpeople would get hurt and Xemnas would be responsible. But, he was devoted and loyal to his Master, the man who had owned him since the start of his life. His life had begun and would end for Xemnas. "Do you think you can…turn him against the council, and his uncle—" he assumed Sephiroth wouldn't be with Xemnas went he carried out whatever he had been planning, "—with only envy? And you broke his nose. I don't think that's the most…endearing means to get him to join you, Master…"

"Nonono, _he_ broke his nose," Xemnas replied, shaking his head. "He broke his own nose, then threatened to tell Sephiroth that I had done it, apparently out of sheer curiosity as to how Sephiroth would eviscerate me." Emyd's eyes widened as he looked up at Xehanort with surprise.

"…You're kidding. The kid…really does have Darkness in him, doesn't he?" He couldn't help but smirk then, "…Does he remind you of anyone, Master? I'm sure I could picture you doing something just as underhanded," he teased with a soft laugh, playful and a bit childish.

"Oh, I do," Xemnas smirked, looking over at the young man on the floor. "And I did when I was his age, too. But never as a first resort, and never on my first day. To properly employ such techniques, one must first build up a rapport with your target. The boy has poisoned his own well—how can I trust a boy who would literally break his own nose to spite his face?"

"So, he's…green?" Emyd smiled up at his master, pleased to see him amused. "But, you're going to beat the green out of him…and whip him into your own little warrior, like you said," Emyd giggled, his melody actually changing, transitioning to something a little more excited. It happened sometimes, music flowing through his fingertips without any control—reflecting his mood. "And he's willing to do what it takes to get something done, right?" After all, not many people would break their own nose to begin with.

"Of course. He wants to impress his uncle more than anything. And who wouldn't? Sephiroth is one of the most decorated men in Radiant Garden. Even the _king_ wants to impress the General. Most men realize that such a goal is impossible, but Riku does not," Xemnas smirked.

"And…how are you going to help him impress his uncle, Master? You'll have to give him something in order to get something back," he said softly, his brows knitting together as he tried to make sense of the man's plan.

"Riku wishes to be instructed in the secret arts…against the will of the Council," Xemnas replied. "And that's what I shall do. If Master Xehanort can have Vanitas, then I can have Riku."

Emyd's playing stopped immediately, his eyes wide and full of conflict. "Master, but what if Master Xehanort finds out?" he whispered harshly, as if the old man could hear him speaking. He bit his lip, concern on his features as he set his sitar on the ground. "…What happens to you if you get caught?" he almost whined, scooting towards the desk.

"I won't get caught. And if I _am_ caught at an inconvenient time, then I will improvise," Xemnas replied, waving off Emyd's concern. "I can always play Eraqus and Ansem off of one another for cover, and I maintain a modicum of support from Ansem. As long as I have his ear, then I have Master Xehanort's…Ansem was always his favorite…" he muttered.

Emyd's concern was not entirely 'waved off,' still biting at him. If Xemnas's plan backfired, the punishment would be severe… "As long as Riku doesn't change his mind…" The blond was at the foot of Xemnas' desk, seated at his feet and gazing up. "I'd just hate to see something happen to you, Master. Because of some kid who punched himself in the face." He forced a slight smile.

Xemnas smirked, gazing down at Emyd. "Did I tell you to stop playing?" he purred, his eyes smoldering in the shadows of the room.

"Oh!" Emyd jumped, scrambling to his bare feet and slipping on the ground as he hurried back to his sitar. "Sorry, Master! I-I got distracted, won't happen again, Sir!" he blushed darkly, grabbing for his instrument and plopping back down on the floor with a soft 'thud' that couldn't have felt pleasant.

Xemnas chuckled, smirking. "Come back over here, Emyd," he called, pointing to the space he had just occupied as if calling a dog.

Emyd let out a soft sound, lips pursing in a confused pout as he set his instrument down yet again. "I-I'm sorry, sir…" he murmured, biting his lip as he rose and strode back to his Master, standing where he had been sitting. "I…thought you wanted me to keep playing?"

Xemnas's smirk remained as he pushed his chair away from the desk, swiveling to face him and patting his knee. "Here, boy," he purred.

Emyd's face lit up in a bright blush, pale features tinted pink as soon as he heard the purred command. Warmth spread through him like a wild fire as he glanced down at the Xehanort's patted knee. "Yes, Master," he murmured softly, a little sheepish despite how many times he had heard the same command. The lanky young man nibbled his bottom lip as he delicately seated himself on his Master's knee, always cautious of putting all his weight on him—always fearful of hurting the warrior for some strange reason. Emyd knew he couldn't hurt Xemnas if he tried, but it always bothered him… His eyes were dropped a bit low, as they always were in such situations. "…Did you…want more of me than my sitar playing tonight, sir?" he asked quietly, blue eyes daring to glance up as he lightly put a hand on Xemnas' shoulder.

"I think so," Xemnas purred, a hungry glint in his eyes. A rough, battle-worn hand came to rest on Emyd's thigh, gently rubbing it through the fabric of his pants. "Don't I normally?" he added, smirking as he leaned forward to nip at Emyd's throat possessively.

Emyd's muscles twitched and quivered under the man's hand, but it wasn't a bad thing. He was sensitive to his master's touch, always awaiting the next one eagerly. He inhaled sharply as he tipped his head for Xemnas, feeling the hot, sharp little bite and groaning shakily, gripping his master's shoulder tightly, his other hand rising to grip at his clean shirt.

"I'd…I'd be disappointed if not, Master…" he breathed softly.

"Good boy," Xemnas purred, licking and sucking at the hollow of Emyd's throat. It wasn't anything particularly special about the boy that brought Xemnas back night after night…but he did love Emyd's obedience. He certainly appreciated the fact that the boy was young and limber and attractive (even with that ridiculous hairstyle), but no one _obeyed_ him quite like Emyd. And the boy certainly made up for lack of skill with enthusiasm. Moaning in return, Xemnas let one hand slide up Emyd's shirt, the other hand boldly reaching to cup the young man's crotch, squeezing the hardening flesh within firmly.

Emyd's back arched slightly as he felt warm fingers brush across his smooth stomach, his breath hitching as he felt the strong hand lightly squeezing him, his hips pressing upwards to meet his master's hand as he whimpered with growing need. Emyd shifted, his legs spreading as his upper body turned, tucking into the crook of his Master's neck, lightly pressing eager kisses to the dark flesh he found. He worked his way up to the man's jaw, nipping lightly and cautiously at his earlobe.

"I was…hoping you wouldn't have forgotten about me with your new apprentice about…" he murmured softly, breath brushing Xemnas' ear. Xemnas let out a low chuckle, continuing his gentle teasing.

"Don't worry about that, Emyd," Xemnas purred. Emyd was already softly panting, body on fire under his Master's teasing—he knew how to get him riled up better than anyone—which wasn't saying much, considering he was the only person Emyd had ever been with. Utterly devoted little Emyd didn't try to pursue others and he wasn't sure that his master would allow it if he wanted to. "I couldn't forget you. Believe me, I've tried sometimes," Xemnas added, biting at his shoulder. "Besides, I sense an…unusual connection between him and his uncle," Xemnas smirked, glancing up at Emyd. "Something tells me…he would spurn my advances."

Emyd moaned softly at the response, giggling as he was told of the general and his nephew's out-of-the-ordinary relationship. "…But I thought you said the general played with…the colonel?" he breathed, "…and Ansem," he added, twisting a bit in Xemnas' lap, wanting to be closer, to feel more of the man, to taste more, to _claim_ more. Emyd was jealous… But he had no claim to the Xehanort and he knew it. Even if Xemnas did pursue his new apprentice, Emyd would have no say in the matter—unless his master chose to include him, he supposed.

"Ohh yes," Xemnas chuckled, tweaking a nipple beneath Emyd's shirt as he spoke. "The General does have several toys he likes to play with…I'm sure there are plenty of others hidden away in his toy box, even if he _does_ have his favorites on display for the whole world to see. I wouldn't be surprised to find that Ansem wasn't the only Xehanort to take Sephiroth to bed…or the only king," he chuckled. "The man has bedded half of the First Battalion anyway."

Emyd gasped and squirmed a bit, the little tweak causing a few hard throbs in his groin. "Y-you haven't…?" he asked, cloudy eyes looking up at the man, "Have you?" The boy was getting desperate and soon the man's lap wouldn't be able to contain him—with clothing still on anyways.

"I'm too proud," Xemnas smirked, licking and sucking harder at Emyd's neck and throat. "Once the Council belongs to me, though…I'll have him every night," he purred, smirking. "I'd even let you have a go…let you witness the fall of the House of Arjuna," he growled. Emyd moaned loudly, knowing there would certainly be dark bruises on his neck from his Master's insistent mouth. He blushed darkly at the offer, the idea seeming too far-fetched to even consider.

"Master, I just want you…_now_," Emyd whimpered, his version of a 'command'. Xemnas moaned in reply, releasing Emyd's bulging crotch to work at his own, quickly unfastening his trousers.

"Use your mouth, boy," Xemnas growled, his eyes alight with lust.

* * *

All right, better cut that one short before things get too Fifty Shades of Grey up in here (except without any of the implied affection or respect for things like 'boundaries' or 'safe words' or 'safety' in general).

Namaste! (I think...) Remember to review!


	15. Kanda 1, Varga 14

Chapter 14 Warnings: N/A. "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu is in the public domain, and is not owned by me.

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga XIV

Riku was all grins as he strode back through the market. Things had gone better than expected and he didn't think anything could ruin his mood, including the stares he got thanks to his beaten state and bloody shirt. He neared the castle and his grin widened as he saw his uncle, waiting at the castle gate. He really was too protective. He quickened his pace, eager to tell his uncle his own…painted version of his first lesson, minus blackmail. Sephiroth's eyes lit up as he spotted Riku approaching, but his expression quickly faltered. Riku looked…rather worse for wear, but Sephiroth's keen eyes were able to pick out the distinct look of a grin on the boy's face. To be smiling that wide, he could only imagine what the other guy must have looked like.

"You really don't need to wait on me, Uncle. I didn't get lost," Riku laughed as his pace slowed, stopping right in front of the man.

"No, but I wanted to talk with you on the way back to our chambers. What happened to your face?" Sephiroth asked, making no delay.

"What?" Riku blinked, reaching up to his nose, checking to see if it was healed. It felt fine. "Oh." The blood. "I…got hit in the nose. I….lost focus."

"Well, getting hit in the nose certainly will make you lose focus," Sephiroth replied, leaning down to inspect it. "Did it break?" Could Sephiroth tell? Should he lie? Would Master Xemnas get in trouble?

"No," Riku lied a little too quickly, shifting under Seph's gaze as he brushed his fingers over it, as if Sephiroth's gaze made it itch. Sephiroth frowned slightly.

"It broke," he replied, leaning back. "But it looks like Master Xemnas managed to set it fairly well. Though I dare say he has a lot of experience with breaking things," Sephiroth muttered. "In any case, let's go upstairs. You must be hungry, hm?" Sephiroth offered, attempting to force his more practical commander persona away after having been in that mode all day. This was his nephew, after all, not some grunt. Riku deserved a little bit of care and attention after his first day.

"I—" Riku grew a little flustered as Sephiroth called his lie. "No, Master Xemnas didn't do it," he said with a little panic in his tone, not letting it drop. He didn't like his uncle's tone. What if Sephiroth went to the Xehanort and he lost his chance to learn from him?

Sephiroth frowned slightly, but was intrigued. "Does he have you training with someone else?"

"No," Riku answered, shaking his head, which gave an ache of protest. "I just—it was stupid and my mistake. Its…embarrassing," he lied, rubbing the back of his head. "I got…cocky and didn't pay attention and wound up…hitting myself in the face with my Keyblade as I tried to block." Humiliating, but believable.

Sephiroth did his best to keep his face impassive, but it was hard to keep even a small smirk from his lips. "Let's…head upstairs, and put such an embarrassing incident behind us, hm?" he offered, turning toward the door. Riku swallowed his pride as he nodded, deciding it was better to look foolish than to risk his tutoring.

"Yes sir. I'd rather not talk about it again," Riku said as he followed after him. "…and food sounds amazing. And clean clothes…I think I've sweat more today than I have in my entire life."

"Well, we'll get you a shower and some supper," Sephiroth replied, leading the boy to the lifts. "You have another lesson tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yeah. Same time. I wanted to continue today, but he said I wouldn't make it to tomorrow's lesson…" Riku was beginning to believe him. He was exhausted…

Sephiroth nodded, smirking lightly. "You will grow used to such a daily training regimen, or you will die trying," he added. Riku frowned slightly, not amused by the teasing.

"Thanks for the reassurance," he scoffed, lightly nudging his uncle. "Uncle General Sir."

Sephiroth chuckled, elbowing the boy in return. "But at the end of the day, you are still standing, and a broken nose was the worst of your injuries. I am satisfied with such a performance," Sephiroth smiled, reaching out to muss Riku's hair again.

* * *

He was still sore after his second day of training, but he didn't want the day of rest Xemnas insisted upon. Riku was covered in bruises and his muscles already burned from the long search for his uncle. He loved the castle and the grounds, but he hated how Sephiroth seemed to simply… disappear at times. He knew better than to search for him on most occasions, but when Genesis was accounted for, he felt it was safe. In fact, it was Genesis who had told him where Sephiroth was hiding. For some reason it surprised him to hear that Sephiroth was working out with the First Battalion, or at least in their training room. He had always pictured Sephiroth as a man who would much rather be outside sparring than working out with lesser men. But then again, who wasn't a lesser man?

With some trouble and only a few times getting lost, he found the room. It was massive, with equipment lining the walls, most of which he was unsure of how to even use. He had expected the room to be unoccupied except for maybe his uncle, but it was far from it. He recognized only one or two of the occupants; the certain blond apprentice working in the corner with considerably smaller weights than most of the other men, and…his uncle, which was where his eyes stuck. Even across the room he could see muscle ripple as the pale figure lifted a…frighteningly large set of weights. His heart fluttered in his chest and his eyes widened slightly as he stood a little awkwardly, watching in silence. It wasn't until a tall and intimidating noble approached him after rising from one of the machines that he pulled his eyes away.

"…I think you might be lost," the man smirked down at him, his head tipped back as his sharp eyes gave Riku a quick once-over, his smirk broadening somewhat.

Riku blinked up at him, feeling heat flare in his face lightly. He straightened, "I know exactly where I am, thanks." He stepped to the side, moving to step past the large warrior, but found a large, strong hand on his chest, keeping him in place.

"And…you think you belong here, boy?" the noble chuckled, his voice low, taunting as he lightly pushed Riku back.

"Don't touch me," Riku said shortly, jaw tensing, his eyes narrowing as he stared up at the man. He didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass his uncle, but other than calling out to Sephiroth, what could he do? He didn't want Sephiroth to have to fight his battles for him… "Now, I have to speak to the general…" he said, trying to stay calm, moving once more. He was rewarded with a loud laugh and a harsher shove, which had Riku quickly moving to catch himself—the last thing Riku wanted was to fall flat on his backside in the middle of the First Battalion. "I said, don't fucking touch me," he snapped sharply, fist clenching at his side, "Now, get out of my damn way!" he spat, like a wet and irritated cat, his voice easily louder than the weight lifting.

"Lieutenant Loz," Sephiroth called, the heavy clank of his weights dropping back into their place sounding across the room. He ducked out from under the bar, his long hair pulled back into an unnaturally neat and tidy braid which followed his every movement. Peering around his spotter, he glared in the squabbling pair's direction. "Is there a problem here?"

"A problem which your commanding officers are watching?" the spotter added, crossing his lightly glistening arms and glaring as well, though the man's warm eyes didn't seem to hold the same sharpness as Sephiroth's.

The large noble glanced behind him, smirk disappearing instantly. "No problem, Sir. Just showing our little friend the door. He wandered in—and he's just leaving," the lieutenant said quickly, turning back to Riku with a slight scowl. Loz reached out, grabbing a lightly muscled arm tightly, giving him a slight tug towards the exit.

Riku, on the other hand, was wearing a slight smirk, gazing up at the large man as his arm was grabbed. "…I'd let go if I were you," he warned softly. Sephiroth rose from the bench, his gaze hardening.

"Release him, Lieutenant," he growled, frowning at the large man. "That's my nephew you're manhandling."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't…I didn't realize—" the man stuttered, awkward and unsure of his next action. Riku could barely keep from grinning at the man's expression as he instantly did as he was told.

"Idiot," he muttered, shaking his head as the large man turned back towards his uncle, half-stammering. Sephiroth waved the larger man away before turning his gaze to Riku, motioning him inside. His expression, however, did not soften.

"What is it, Riku?" he asked, "You're supposed to be resting."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to work with me, before I go back to Master Xemnas," Riku said, casting a quick glance at the dark haired man beside his uncle, feeling a little strange talking in front of him. "I feel fine other than being…restless. And I want to get a head start at practicing with my footwork," he explained.

"Riku, it's your day off," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head. "You should be spending today with academic pursuits. Your body is not yet ready for such strenuous work every day," he explained.

"I'm fine, Uncle Sephiroth," he said stubbornly. "…I'm barely sore at all—and I want to be able to work every day. 'I'll make it or I'll die trying,' right?" Sephiroth smirked, glancing up at the dark-haired man at his side.

"Captain, show him," Sephiroth said simply.

With a lazy smirk, the Captain leaned down and lightly punched Riku in the thigh. Riku gasped slightly as his leg buckled out from under him, catching himself before he fell. It…surprised him to say in the least, not realizing how exhausted he really was. Riku was embarrassed, but he plopped down on the bench beside his uncle, lightly rubbing his weak thigh. His brows were furrowed as he watched his uncle, half-pouting where he sat. He felt like he was…being pushed to the side and had been embarrassed in front of the captain and anyone else who would have been paying attention.

"Any pain that you're feeling today—that pain you're feeling right now," the Captain began, "Will be ten times worse if you work out today, too."

"Captain Hewley is rather an expert at running young men through exercise programs, you would do well to listen to him," Sephiroth smirked, sitting down on the bench again. "If you feel the need to do some light work, then go talk to Ventus. Or, just sit on that bench and relax, maybe do a little light lifting with me. No one's using it," Sephiroth offered, reaching for the weight again as the Captain lifted it from the brackets for him.

Riku sighed and laid back, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head to watch his uncle lazily. "…So, I'm just supposed to sit around? Read a book? Or…go spar with Ventus?" he asked, tone bored and irritated.

"I would recommend…returning to…your academic studies," Sephiroth replied between repetitions, glancing over at the boy as he continued his presses, before returning the barbell to its brackets again. Riku's gaze never wavered, watching the man's arms pump, lifting the weight with ease. He wasn't even sure how much the man was lifting… "Though if you wish to amuse yourself with Ventus, it will be Master Eraqus's wrath you face, not mine," Sephiroth added, smirking lightly. Riku didn't respond right away, hardly paying attention to what was said until the barbell was set back in place.

"Eraqus already doesn't like me. I don't want to make that worse." Riku paused, glancing back up. "Uncle, Sephiroth… I don't want…" he felt childish, but he couldn't help himself. "I don't want to study, I just want to work with you a bit. I just want you to give me a few pointers or something." More than anything, he wanted to spend time with Sephiroth. He wanted to continue his training, yes, but he wanted to continue with Sephiroth…

Sephiroth sat up again, reaching for a towel and lightly padding off his face. "Thank you for spotting, Captain, I think that will be all for now," Sephiroth murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the large man.

"Yes sir," Captain Hewley replied, though his tone was almost in jest. "I'll see you on the floor later. This time, I'm knocking you in the dirt," he laughed, waving as he began wandering around the room, monitoring the other men.

"Well…I suppose a _little_ work won't kill you," Sephiroth replied, smiling lightly as he looked Riku over. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I didn't…really plan anything. I just want to have an edge for tomorrow—I need to get better. I…want to 'knock Master Xemnas in the dirt' more than anything. I want to show him that I can take what he can throw at me. And, I guess I hoped that…you might have a trick or two for me."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Riku," Sephiroth replied, brushing his bangs from his face. "Master Xemnas is a formidable warrior. He fought alongside me and countless others in the war, I witnessed his strength firsthand. He is very powerful…and a Keyblade Master, to boot. Defeating a Xehanort is no easy task." Sephiroth sighed, swinging his leg over the bench to face Riku fully. "The best advice I can give you now, is…don't get frustrated. He will be much better than you for a long time…and he is the sort of man who is concerned with being the best. Don't give him the satisfaction of becoming angry with yourself, as he is also the sort of man who lives to see that sort of pain in others," he said, resting his chin in his hand. "Be patient with yourself."

"I know I won't be able to beat him tomorrow, I just…don't want to get knocked on my ass so easily," Riku said softly, "I hate being so…weak. And that smirk he always wears…" he half-growled, volume raising as he pictured that taunting smile that Xemnas always wore as he stared down at him after he had been knocked down or struck particularly hard. "I want to knock it off his face and show him that I'm not just some…Island commoner with a fancy sword."

Sephiroth reached out, resting a hand on Riku's knee. "Master Xemnas could easily defeat many of the men in this room…even your friend Ventus over there. It's not that you are weak, Riku…but that he is strong. Just as Master Xemnas surely looks weak next to Master Xehanort."

"But you could beat him," Riku said, gazing up at the man. "…I want to be great. I—" Riku hesitated, glancing to the side. "Can we go somewhere else? I feel a little out of place here."

Sephiroth let out a soft sigh, rising from the bench. "Where would you rather speak?" he asked, glancing around.

"Somewhere where its…just us?" he asked, not moving from his seat. Riku wanted to be alone with his uncle, to be able to talk and simply be near him.

"Very well," Sephiroth nodded, turning and heading for the door. "The Library isn't far, and there is always an empty corner there."

"I'm not studying today. So don't even think about trying to con me into it," Riku said, a smile tugging at his lips as he walked after his uncle quickly. Sephiroth chuckled, grabbing a tank top and quickly pulling it on.

"Well, there goes that plan," Sephiroth replied. "We…could go down to the gardens?" he suggested, "Or just back to our chambers?"

"I…don't care, Uncle Sephiroth," he smiled up at the man, amused by his 'foiled plans'. "Do you want to help me work on my…footwork at all?"

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "For now, it's simply a matter of being aware of where your feet belong, Riku. Being conscious of your position at all times. As you train more, you will learn more positions, and where your feet belong for each of them," he explained. "But if you don't have solid footing, then your entire attack or block is worthless."

"Then how am I supposed to work on that?" he said, half-pouting. "How can I practice knowing how I'm standing?" The boy ran a hand through his hair with a slight huff.

"You ought to come down early in the morning and practice kalari, or try agility training," Sephiroth replied, smirking lightly. "Your friend Ventus is always certain of where his feet are. You should work with him. Or Master Aqua…she is quite lithe, as well," he offered, his smirk widening slightly.

Riku glanced back at his uncle, his brows furrowing with a mix of confusion and aversion. The way he paused, that little smirk… His stomach knotted and Riku found himself with a new, and rather irrational dislike for the female Xehanort. His Uncle had noticed her in a way that the boy disapproved of. "…Why do you always suggest I go to someone else when I just want you?" he asked a little shortly.

Sephiroth paused, his expression faltering. "…Riku," he murmured, reaching out to grasp the boy's shoulder lightly. "…Is that how I've been making you feel?" he asked. Did Riku feel…ignored? Shunted to the side? The last thing Sephiroth wanted to do was make Riku feel that way…his nephew was always at the front of Sephiroth's mind.

Riku tensed under the man's touch, refusing to look at his uncle. "It's what you've been doing," he replied sharply. "Every time I ask for help I get a, 'Go talk to Ansem,' or 'Ventus can help,' or… 'go study'." Riku felt like a child, needy and whiny, but he knew of no other way to phrase what he felt.

"…Riku, I'm sorry," Sephiroth whispered, reaching up to stroke the boy's cheek. "I wanted you to get to know new people here, to make new friends…" he trailed off, sighing softly. "I should have been paying more attention…and I will try. Alright?" he asked, cupping Riku's cheek lightly.

Riku's eyes lifted at that, lightly turning his cheek into the man's warm hand, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I—" He chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, "I don't mean to vie for your attention, I just…enjoy it," he admitted softly, a light blush staining his features.

Sephiroth smiled a bit at Riku's response, relief washing over him. "I thought I was doing you a favor, sending you to others with more expertise than I…I'll try my best to answer you on my own from now on, okay?" he said, smiling.

In Riku's mind, expertise had nothing to do with it. He nodded lightly, smiling in return, "Thank you, Uncle Sephiroth. That's…all I want." He reached up, lightly touching Sephiroth's hand. "I want to learn everything I can from you…"

Sephiroth smiled at the boy's almost cat-like response, pulling him into a light hug. "I'll do my best to teach you," he murmured, patting Riku's shoulder lightly. "Well…shall we head back to our quarters, then? We can talk more privately there." Riku nodded, looking up at the man with a smile.

"As long as Genesis hasn't invaded. I don't want to come home to a 'trap' meant for you," Riku teased playfully.

Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head. "No, he'll be down here soon to drill his men," Sephiroth replied. 'Business before pleasure', Genesis always said.

"Then its safe," Riku murmured, a smirk on his lips as he pulled away. "Come on," the boy reached out, grabbing his General's hand and tugging him after him. Sephiroth chuckled softly, reminded of Genesis's enthusiasm in that moment.

"Lead the way, Riku," he replied, following the boy. Riku wore a big smile as he led them back to the main hall, not caring who they passed, never letting the man's hand go. "I know you don't want to hear this, but this is your resting day," Sephiroth began, stepping onto the lift. "As such, we will be working out of books. But I'm not going to set you to history or mathematics. Instead…I will be teaching you about battle tactics," he said, glancing down at Riku. "Do you know The Art of War?"

"I've never heard of it, Uncle Sephiroth," Riku said truthfully, an expression of intrigue and mild confusion on his features. "And I knew you would have had a backup study plan." he murmured, unable to even fake a pout. Battle tactics…sounded interesting.

Sephiroth chuckled, crossing his arms lightly. "It is a book over two thousand years old. And in all that time, the basic principles of war have not changed. You should learn this book well. I promise you, Master Xemnas has, and as long as you don't have this knowledge, he will be able to best you without difficulty." The intrigue grew, the boy's interest piqued when he heard of Master Xemnas's interest in the book.

"So, let's start already. How long is it?" Riku asked, eager and enthused.

"Not that long, even with commentary," Sephiroth replied, smiling at the boy.

"Then we can go through it in no time. You have a copy, don't you?" Riku asked, though from the sound of it Sephiroth kept a copy close.

"Of course, Riku. Warriors live and die by it," Sephiroth said, looking back at the boy. Riku felt a little naive to have never heard of it before, considering how Sephiroth spoke about it. But, that would be amended soon.

"…How much time do you have free today?" How long would he have with his uncle, uninterrupted?

"Normally, if I spend my mornings exercising, then my afternoons are spent in the throne room, and vice versa," Sephiroth explained.

"So, you'll be…too busy then?" Riku asked, pausing, disappointment obvious in his tone and features. Sephiroth had made it sound like they could study together at least for some time… But, if he was going to be busy again, was he simply setting him up with a good book to study with by himself in the afternoon? Suddenly the intriguing book felt like simple homework again.

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment, considering Riku carefully. "We will take as much time as necessary to learn the lessons within it," he replied. "I am teaching you this book because I think it is important for you to know. I don't want to abandon you in the midst of a lesson."

Riku wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but he decided it was best not to get his hopes up. It seemed like half of the time he dared to, he ended up being disappointed. He knew Sephiroth had duties. He understood he was a busy man, but sometimes he…reminded him of his father. But, at least Sephiroth didn't disappear for months at a time. He was always around at some point at least. And he was trying, which was marks in his favor. "If…you have to go, I'll…be okay," Riku said, trying to be reasonable, trying to act mature, glancing away as he ran his fingers through his hair lightly.

Sephiroth smiled, leaning down to kiss Riku's forehead again. "If I should receive a terse message from the king as to my whereabouts, then I will leave…but as soon as my time is up, I'll return to you. I want to see you improve, Riku."

Unable to stop his own smile (not that he would have a reason t)o, Riku felt his stomach flip and flutter in a most delightful way as warmth spread through him at the soft, affectionate touch of lips to his forehead. He gazed up at that man, blue eyes full of adoration. "Thank you, Uncle. Can we…get started? I don't want to waste any time with you before Ansem gets antsy."

Sephiroth leaned back, letting his eyes slide closed for a moment. "'The art of war is of vital importance to the state'," he recited, smiling softly as the words he had spent so many hours studying and memorizing in his youth came forth. "'It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected'." Riku quickly settled, eyes drawn to his uncle as he listened intently. He was thoroughly impressed by how easily the words came to his uncle. The book must be very important to him for him to memorize it. From Genesis, who seemed to always have his face in some book, it wouldn't have surprised him, but from his uncle, it was unexpected. There was a little knot of excitement in his stomach as he sat like an eager child, scooting closer to his uncle, almost ready to take notes. He loved listening to Sephiroth, no matter the subject.

Even as the lift stopped and the pair departed, Sephiroth continued to recite the book, pausing on occasion to clarify the old master's words and doing his best to gauge Riku's interest. As they neared the front door, Sephiroth's recitation of the first chapter neared it's end, a slight smile on his face. "…It's not a very long book at all, you see," he added.

The book was interesting; though there were parts that were a little dry, Sephiroth kept Riku's attention. Mostly. "How…much do you know by heart?" Riku asked, gazing up at his uncle, half-mesmerized.

"The whole thing. It's required reading for soldiers," Sephiroth replied, "The colonel knows it just as well…and I suspect he may have studied more commentaries than I," he added, chuckling.

"Then I'll memorize it as soon as I get my hands on a copy," Riku declared with determination and a slight nod. "But, I don't think I can top the colonel in all honesty."

"Few can," Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head. "He is a voracious reader. Nothing makes him quite as happy as a new book in his hands. Still, memorizing the words on the page is little help. You must learn the spirit of them…I shall have to find some of my old tactical maps to illustrate some of the points made, create a few battles for you to fight," he smiled. Riku's lip curled with a smile.

"Going to train me to be a general, Uncle?" He laughed softly, but the idea did excite him. His uncle's old things, his old maps, it was something new and intriguing. Plus, Sephiroth would show him… Which meant more time with him.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the family trade. I could hardly teach you to be a baker, now, could I?" he laughed. Riku laughed softly as well, the thought of being a baker more than appalling. Even being a merchant sounded more tempting, which meant something considering how much Riku was coming to despise the profession. His resentment for it grew each day he spent in Radiant Garden as well. If his father hadn't been one, he could have grown up in Radiant Garden; he could have spent his entire life as a noble. But then again, he wouldn't be living with Sephiroth then…

"Have a seat on the floor," he instructed before quickly disappearing into the study, pulling out a few rolls of dusty parchment from a low cupboard before looking across the shelves above, reaching up for a well-worn copy of the book. "Here we are…fully annotated, too," Sephiroth added, smiling.

"…Is that what you want me to become, Uncle? What…do you see me doing in Radiant Garden in my future?" Riku asked, his eyes following the man's hand, catching a glimpse of the book as he spoke.

"You will be trained in the art of the Keyblade…and you come from distinguished stock in addition to that formidable training. I foresee a bright future as a commander for you," Sephiroth replied, seating himself in an elegant motion. "You'll be more than a simple foot soldier, that much is certain. As a Warrior Noble, you are entitled to enter the military as an officer. Once you are better educated, I should want that for you," Sephiroth said, watching the boy carefully. "To follow in the footsteps of your ancestors… You might also ascend to one of my numerous posts someday…a royal guard, Colonel of the First Battalion…even Commander General may someday be a title belonging to you."

As Riku listened, his chest swelled, his back straightened somewhat, pride swelling with each of Sephiroth's statements. He had potential. Sephiroth could see him as a high-ranking member of the military. He kept his smile to a minimum, trying to appear less like a child as he asked once more.

"…Do you think I can do it, Uncle Seph? Do you think I could ever become as great as you?" Did he have the work ethic? Did he have the devotion? "Even…even if I'm not from Radiant Garden?" Would that count against him?

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied. "Much of my greatness, I attribute to luck. I was born into the House of Arjuna, so I was destined to become Colonel of the First Battalion…I inherited the title of Commander General after a series of large and costly battles where many of our commanding officers were lost. If not for that, I would still be Colonel, and I would surely be happy with that station."

"You don't have to be so modest in front of me," the boy smiled at the general. Riku already thought the world of his uncle and nothing Sephiroth could say—saying most of his success was luck or not—could deter the boy from thinking such.

Sephiroth smiled, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair again. "Riku, you will do nothing to deflate my ego, I'm sure," Sephiroth chuckled. "But enough talk," he said, opening the book and flipping through the yellowed pages, brittle with age and filled with penciled-in notes in Sephiroth's neat handwriting, as well as some other hands in various inks.

"Are we going to continue reading then?" Riku asked, scooting closer, to glance at the book. "Did we even need the book—I thought you had it memorized?" The silver haired boy laughed as he smoothed out his hair once more.

"I do, but it's helpful to be able to refer back to the text. That's why I still keep it, after all," Sephiroth said. "I also have notes in here referencing specific battles that exemplify the lesson being offered, which we can play out on my maps for practice… But more to the point, this book belonged to your grandfather," Sephiroth explained, his tone softening. "He was the Colonel of the First Battalion, as well. He died when your mother and I were small children. I've treasured this book, and the additions he made to the lessons therein."

Riku's stomach knotted slightly, his smile fading somewhat. "…What…was he like, Uncle Sephiroth?" he asked softly. "Mother didn't talk about him. She…talked about _your_ grandfather sometimes," Riku murmured. His mother had spoken about his great-grandfather, but never politely, and never to him directly. She would have never said such things to him.

"Yes…we grew up with grandfather, and he was a hard man. He outlived his only son, after all, and he had given up all his rights and titles for his descendants." Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head. "My father, though…I remember him only from a child's eyes. He was…soft-spoken and kind. Quiet, but strong. He never used unnecessary words. He…had gentle hands," he murmured, glancing away slightly. "Your mother and I kissed him goodbye before his last battle."

"I'm sorry, Uncle…" Riku murmured, reaching to touch the man's leg softly, trying to comfort him. "I didn't mean to…bring up sad memories," he added softly, biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to upset his uncle…

"It's not sad," Sephiroth replied, looking over at Riku with a smile, though his eyes betrayed his feelings. "I've always missed him terribly, but…he inspired me to be greater. I do so much in honor of his memory." Sephiroth stroked Riku's hair gently for a moment before reaching up to his own face, silently wiping at his eyes. "…I used to cry so much as a child," he chuckled softly. "Much more than your mother did."

The other's expression, the sadness in his eyes… It made Riku's stomach twist sickeningly. "Uncle Sephiroth…" He hesitated for a moment, unable to simply watch as the man wiped at his eyes. "You know he would have been proud of you," Riku said softly, "You've done…amazing things, Uncle." He hesitated for a moment longer before reaching up to lightly touch his Uncle's cheek, lightly cupping his jaw, swiping his thumb across his cheek lightly. Sephiroth smiled as well, reaching up to cover Riku's hand with his own. The boy's heart thundered and his face warmed as he watched the man. Riku jumped slightly, but didn't pull away as he heard a loud knock. Sephiroth's expression shifted as well at the knock. The misty haze of memory in his eyes cleared in an instant as his gaze turned to the door.

"Pardon me for a moment," Sephiroth murmured, rising from his place on the floor. It was far too early for Ansem to be summoning him already… His expression was stern as he opened the front door. "Yes?"

At the door stood a light-haired young soldier, straight-backed and awkward. He was obviously intimidated by the general as his eyes rose to meet the man's stern gaze. "Y-yes sir, I was sent to inform you that there is a man waiting for you in the main hall. He…is causing quite a scene, Sir. He was ranting about…your nephew as well. The King wished for you to take care of it, Sir. Promptly," the man said hurriedly.

Sephiroth glanced back at Riku for a moment before turning back to the messenger. "Do you know the identity of this man?" Sephiroth asked, frowning slightly.

"No, Sir. He has been very…belligerent thus far. He was demanding an audience with you," he replied softly and quickly, "The King would have already had him escorted out, but he seemed to think sending this foreigner away before he had even had a chance to talk to you would be inappropriate, Sir."

Riku rose from the floor, "What is it, Uncle?" he asked as curiosity got the best of him.

Sephiroth pursed his lips at the mention of a 'foreigner'. "…I will meet with this man. Keep him in the main hall," Sephiroth ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the man saluted, quickly turning on his heels and striding down the hall. Sephiroth sighed, turning back to Riku.

"We shall have to pause our lesson for now…it seems I have an unexpected guest."

"Is it important?" Riku asked, walking towards his uncle, scooping up the man's book.

"It seems to be important to whomever it is…he's apparently causing a scene," Sephiroth replied, turning back to Riku. "I'm sorry, Riku…we just sat down, too…"

"Oh. What's it about? Will it take long?" Riku asked, head tipping slightly. "…Did he say something about me?" He thought he had heard the man mention 'nephew'.

"Apparently he did. I wish to get this situation resolved quickly…we have a lesson to attend to, after all," Sephiroth replied, smiling slightly as he left the study and headed for his room to change clothes.

"Can I go with you?" Riku asked, following after the general, lingering in the doorway of the man's room.

Sephiroth paused, pulling off his shirt after a moment's consideration. "I suppose you can. That way, we can continue to talk in the lifts on the way to and from. But I must ask you to remain silent and stay out if the proceedings. I'm not sure what this is about, and I don't want you to find yourself in a difficult position."

"I won't embarrass you, if that's what you mean. I've gotten better, haven't I?" Riku asked, watching his uncle as he stripped his shirt.

"Of course you have," Sephiroth chuckled, pulling a pair of pants from his dresser and moving into the bathroom to protect his modesty. "But this audience was called for me, not you. This man, whoever he is, wishes to speak to me." Riku frowned slightly as the man disappeared.

"So, basically he wants to talk _about_ me, not _to_ me."

"Yes, so it would seem," Sephiroth replied. He left the bathroom a few minutes later in his signature leather and moved to his closet, seeking the additional pieces of his wardrobe.

"I wonder what its about," he murmured softly, leaning against the doorway. "Do you think it has to do with the Xehanorts?"

"I must say, I have no idea," Sephiroth said, pulling his belts tight before reaching for his coat.

"It should be interesting then," Riku said, smiling at the man as he finished dressing. He liked the look of leather on his uncle and couldn't help but admire him for a moment, "Shall we go?" he asked, his smile broadening.

"I believe we shall," Sephiroth replied, his boots thudding heavily as he left the room. Every inch of the man was crafted for intimidation, it seemed, from those heavy boots to his sharp, inhuman gaze. He wanted to ensure that this audience would be short.

"So, what next in the book?" Riku asked, his footsteps soft and subtle compared to the heavy footfall of his uncle as he followed closely, hardly an intimidating figure compared to him. "Should I read or will you recite?" Riku smiled up at the silver-haired man, eager for more of his attention.

"The next chapter, in short, is about the importance of winning a war quickly," Sephiroth replied. "'There is no instance of a country having benefited from prolonged warfare. It is only one who is thoroughly acquainted with the evils of war that can thoroughly understand the profitable way of carrying it on'," he quoted.

"'Profitable way'?" Riku asked softly, following his uncle to the lift. "Not dragging it out, you mean?" Riku questioned, slight confusion in his tone.

"Exactly. To end a war quickly is the only way one can come out ahead. 'If victory is long in coming, then men's weapons will grow dull and their ardour will be damped. If you lay siege to a town, you will exhaust your strength. Again, if the campaign is protracted, the resources of the State will not be equal to the strain'," he dictated, motioning to the book in Riku's hands. "The book speaks of the great cost that an army places on the state. An army of 100,000 men with supplies, provisions, and equipment cost 1,000 ounces of silver a day in the author's time. The sooner a battle ends, the less expensive it is…and the sooner a battle ends, the fewer lives are lost, and the less the soldiers' spirits will be diminished."

Riku nodded, feeling the lift shift as it moved, leaning against the wall as Sephiroth continued. "It makes sense. Even if you win, your losses can outweigh the victory."

"Of course. And the longer a battle far from home drags out, the lower your supplies get, and the more restless your men become. You cannot win a battle with hungry, dispirited men," Sephiroth replied. "Nor can you win a battle if you run out of money to make repairs to your equipment, buy more supplies, and pay your men. The book advises you to travel lightly, with the expectation that you will capture supplies from your enemy and live off the land, as it is cheaper, allowing more money to go toward tools for battle. 'Hence a wise general makes a point of foraging on the enemy. One cartload of the enemy's provisions is equivalent to twenty of one's own, and likewise a single picul of his provender is equivalent to twenty from one's own store'."

The lift stopped with a little jolt and Riku gazed up at his uncle. "What is the longest war you've been a part of?" Riku asked, curious. When studying history, he had skimmed details of battles, focusing more on certain events as a whole and how they had affected Radiant Garden over the years.

"The war that recently ended lasted for eleven years. I was Colonel for the first eight years, then I became the General," Sephiroth replied. "It was a complex war…it began as a small-scale conflict, rather common for this area, but each side kept calling in assistance from allies, and thus each sides' allies began receiving attacks. After a few years had passed, most of the world found itself in conflict with someone or other through the cascading effects of various battles and treaties. The entire conflict was without direction…and utterly pointless," Sephiroth sighed. "Hundreds of thousands dead, and for what?"

Eleven years… Almost Riku's entire life. "Its strange how…cut off Destiny Islands are from the rest of the world. Sometimes, I…forget," Riku said softly, the number of losses seeming to somber him considerably. It was hard to even imagine. "The population of the Islands lost over and over…" he said, trying to make a comparison for his sake. "But, you did help end it, didn't you, Uncle Sephiroth? Weren't you a major factor in the war's conclusion?"

"Yes, that has been said. I and the Xehanorts are now considered too dangerous to make war against. We were…ruthless in our dismantling of enemy forces, once I was given control. But…another cost of the war was a great deal of Darkness being unleashed. That was a major contribution to the continued length of the war, and its effects are still being felt." Sephiroth paused for a moment, glancing at Riku. "That's why your Keyblade will make you a very important man, Riku. Keyblades are tools precisely designed for encounters with Darkness…and there is much Darkness in the world. Balance must be restored, and then kept."

It would make him a very important man… Sephiroth apparently unleashed darkness, and was feared for it… And respected. If Riku were to vanquish it, would that get him the same respect and fear? "…Uncle Sephiroth, I…have a strange question," Riku asked, hesitated for a moment. "You said Darkness was unleashed—did…you have a direct part in that? Or did it…just happen as an effect?" Did Sephiroth share his same interest in Darkness? Had he sought to learn more about it like Riku was with Master Xemnas?

Sephiroth's gaze hardened for a moment, then quickly shifted away from Riku. "…We have arrived," he murmured softly, taking a few steps off of the lift before pausing. "…The light of Radiant Garden shines brightly. The brighter the light…the darker the shadows it casts," Sephiroth said, letting his enigmatic response hang in the air as he walked toward the main entrance hall.

Riku's brows came together as he watched the man exit the lift, his response…bothersome. It didn't answer his question—at least in a way that he understood. He followed, the question just behind his lips silenced by a voice heard through the large doors of the hall.

"—that sonuvabitch… Where is he? Is he coming or not?" he distraught and very, very irritated man fumed, voice raised far beyond civil. "What's taking him so long?"

Sephiroth's gaze grew icy as the voice filtered down the hallway. He knew that voice.

Joseph.


	16. Kanda 1, Varga 15

Chapter 15 Warnings: Language

* * *

Mahāvātika Ṛkvyaṇa

Kāṇḍa 1, Varga XV

Drawing himself up and doing his best to hide his disgust in the shadows of the hall, Sephiroth stepped out onto the landing, glaring down at the foreigner below over a handsome fountain in the shape of the royal seal. "What business do you have inside Hollow Bastion, Joseph?" Sephiroth spat, a light accent curling the edges of his words as he spoke the Lingua Franca. "You don't belong here."

Riku's own eyes widened, but not with disgust. He was confused and very, very surprised. He hadn't expected his father, who had an extreme distaste for Radiant Garden, to visit him, and especially so soon. He had expected to go to the Islands in a few months to visit his parents, not vice versa. And…was his mother around? Why was his father so angry in the first place? Riku followed after his uncle quickly, standing beside him to glance down at his father. But then… His uncle's response drew his attention. Very, very hostile… He knew his Uncle wasn't fond of him, but…

Joseph's blue eyes turned on the General as soon as he heard him, his thin lip curling with displeasure. "What business did you have at Destiny Islands—in _my home_?" he demanded sharply, venom dripping from the lanky man's voice. "And what business do you have, standing beside _my_ son, you kidnapping bastard?"

Riku's eyes widened at the question, his stomach knotting. "…What's…going on, Uncle Seph?" he asked softly, his father's presence making him a little…sheepish.

"Riku, go back to our quarters. The situation has changed," Sephiroth ordered, his voice soft, yet sharp. He rested a hand on Riku's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. "I'll be back soon, alright?" He didn't wait to hear Riku's response, however, before he turned back to Joseph. Riku could hear his heartbeat quicken, feeling the growing tension in the air. The squeeze on his shoulder did little to comfort him as his Uncle turned back to his father before he could even say a word.

"It was no longer treason for me to visit _my family_, Joseph, and so I exercised that right. Such a happy coincidence that you were away, too—I was able to enjoy my visit, for once," Sephiroth replied, his gaze hard and his tone haughty. He was, after all, on his own ground, and Joseph was far from being in safe territory.

"I'm not hear to listen to your filth, _General_," Joseph practically snarled, seething. "Riku, you come here, right now. We're leaving," he ordered in return, his eyes sharp on the boy who was frozen in place, following neither man's directions. "Riku!" he yelled once more, not looking at Sephiroth as he watched his son's disobedience.

"He is no longer your responsibility, Joseph. Miranda gave me custody," Sephiroth announced. "I brought Riku to his ancestral home at his mother's behest so his potential wouldn't be wasted as nothing more than a merchant's son." Sephiroth smirked as Joseph's rage began to boil over. "You see, Riku has a bright, shining future here in Radiant Garden…would you deny him that?"

"I gave no consent!" the merchant snapped, "And Miranda was far from commanding. You came into my home, snatched my son while I was away—like a _coward,_ not even willing to speak to me about _my_ child's future," Joseph took a few steps towards the pair, ignoring the question about Riku's future. "You deserve far worse than to just have him taken away. Now, Riku, I will not tell you again," he growled, his anger aimed at his child now, who was paling beside his uncle.

"I—" Riku glanced between the men, taking a few steps. "I thought you…said they both were okay with me leaving, Uncle Sephiroth…" he murmured softly, concerned eyes moving to his uncle.

"Please, like I'm afraid of an Outcaste merchant from Destiny Islands," Sephiroth scoffed. "Besides, you were off taking care of your precious _business,_ weren't you? How long have you kept my sister and my nephew like afterthoughts? Your true love was always your money, and you know it," Sephiroth spat, glaring down at the man. "You should count yourself lucky that my sister is so loyal to you, else you would have come back to an empty home."

No one was listening to Riku… They were both yelling and he didn't know what to do. His uncle was insulting his father, insulting his home, insulting what he had come from… But his father was insulting everything he had grown to love…

"I don't care about your damned Caste system, I don't care about this wretched place and its stuck-up nobility. And I think its a little pathetic that you want an _Outcaste's son_ to play house with since you apparently can't have one of your own," Joseph said, voice calming, but not losing any of his disgust from his tone. "And what makes it worse is that, Miranda _still chose me over you_," he sneered, lip curling in a smirk. "Riku and Miranda are mine… And you can't stand it. You might not be afraid of an Outcaste merchant from Destiny Islands, but you certainly are jealous of one." Sephiroth's haughty expression quickly disappeared, replaced with an expression of deep rage. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth as Joseph smugly bragged about his own kidnapping, of a sort.

"You will not take such a tone in my presence," Sephiroth seethed, leaving Riku's side and descending the stairs with great speed, his green eyes burning with anger. "You filthy little ingrate…" Riku's eyes widened as the situation began to escalate, frozen in place as he listened and watched fearfully at his place above the steps.

Joseph didn't show fear as the General suddenly was much, much closer—Joseph could feel the rage rolling off the man. "Did I hit a nerve? Does it bother you that I don't have to coerce Miranda into agreeing with me? I didn't have to manipulate and take someone in order to have them. Nobility? No, you're pathetic," the merchant growled, glaring daggers at the much taller man.

Sephiroth growled, clenching his fists to prevent himself from wrapping his hands around Joseph's neck and simply squeezing until he felt every bone break. "You think you didn't manipulate my sister? You stole her from me more than I 'stole' Riku from you," he spat, "With your promises of love and affection, but you leave her to sit alone in the house for months at a time, like some sort of trophy that you won. Yes, you married a nobleman's daughter, forced her to give up name and title. You're such an _honorable_ pirate," Sephiroth growled in return, towering over the man.

"She knew what she was getting into—she knew how my business worked and she knew what she would have to give up—and she _still_ chose me over you. Apparently what she lost meant little to her," Joseph smirked up at the man daring him to say something. "…And now you tried to get some semblance of revenge by stealing away _my_ Riku by manipulating him with promises of grandeur and success."

"No!" Sephiroth spat, leaning down farther into Joseph's face, "Don't you _dare_ confuse your manipulations and machinations with _my_ genuine concern for Riku's future! He is my heir presumptive, my promises for him are no illusion or fantasy," he snarled, "What did _you_ have in store for him? A humble merchant's life on a tiny little island in your tiny little world, a companion for your canary at home…you don't deserve to be his father, Joseph."

Joseph's jaw clenched as Sephiroth got in his face, his fist clenching at his side. He wasn't stupid—he wouldn't dare strike the General. "As I recall, Riku enjoyed our tiny little world—he had friends, he lived comfortably, he wasn't lied to…" he said.

Riku's stomach knotted. He…did miss everyone… "Will…you two stop?" Riku asked, voice not nearly half as loud as the men. "Just…stop."

"He has a fine life here!" Sephiroth snarled, "He is being given opportunities that you could never have offered if you had all the money in the world! He has friends here, a comfortable life, and he finally knows the truth about where he comes from! This is where he _belongs,_ this is where our people _belong,_ Joseph, and you took that from him before he was even born."

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been born, you delusional idiot!" Joseph scoffed, "You honestly are a confused little man, noble—or not. He isn't your son, as much as you want it. He's mine. And until I see fit, I will be his guardian. Riku!" Joseph snapped, moving around the man, glaring at his son, "Get your ass down here. Now. We're leaving. So help me I'll make you regret disobeying me—don't make it worse," he threatened and to his satisfaction Riku hung his head slightly, slowly making his way down the stairs.

"Don't speak to Riku that way!" Sephiroth snarled, unable to hold himself back any longer. He grasped the front of Joseph's shirt, lifting him effortlessly off the ground. "How dare you threaten him? How _dare_ you lecture _me_ about being a father, then threaten him?" he shouted, shaking Joseph in his rage. Joseph snarled in return, grabbing at Sephiroth's hands and wrists, kicking out as he spat curses.

"Sephiroth!" Riku cried out, rushing to the man's side. "Let him go!" He grabbed his uncle's coat, striking him lightly, panic and fear in his tone. "Let him _go_!" The boy was furious with his father, each word that left his mouth making anger rise, but he was his father…

"You stupid, pretentious, worthless, manipulative—" Joseph's curses came on in a slurred string, swiping at Sephiroth as he seethed, face red from both anger and humiliation.

Sephiroth growled, his expression growing darker before he released Joseph, letting him fall to the marble floor. He glared at the man, chest heaving with rage before he turned back to Riku. "Go back upstairs," he whispered, "Go to the king…stay with him. He will keep you safe…"

"I'm not leaving you here with him," Riku protested, not releasing his uncle's jacket as his father clamored to his feet. "You'll kill him!"

"I doubt this pathetic sack could! He's all about intimidation—that's what they all are like, Riku!" Joseph spat, "They're all talk, there is no shining future!"

"Just…stop, Dad! Stop!" Riku snapped, running a hand through his hair, knowing his father wasn't helping his situation.

"Don't you tell me to stop, you ungrateful little brat!" Joseph snapped, pride already hurt as it was. He didn't need more from his son… "You're already half-corrupted! Listen to you—stuck-up, just like that would-be noble!"

"If it weren't for Riku, I would run you through where you stand, Joseph," Sephiroth snarled, pressing a tense, strong hand to Riku's back, pulling the boy closer. "You've made a career out of ruining my family, and I will not allow it any longer!"

Riku felt his stomach flutter, warmth spreading through him as he felt the hand on his lower back, feeling his body pressed close to Sephiroth's quickly. He looked up, saw the intent look in the man's gaze, felt how protective he was… Sephiroth loved him, cared about him…

His father was just shouting about wanting him back. There were no arguments about his future, about his happiness. Sephiroth was right; it was like his father thought of his family as trophies…

"Family? What family? If you weren't so busy prancing around with other men, you might have a family of your own. And I won't have a _faggot_ try to raise _my_ boy," Joseph growled viciously, lip curled into a snarl.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, the anger sliding off of his face, replaced with shock. "…What did you just call me?" he whispered.

"You heard me, you _faggot_," Joseph said, satisfaction on his face at Sephiroth's reaction, a smirk on his lips. "I won't have my son corrupted by your ass-chasing and—"

Riku hadn't had the moment of stunned silence like his uncle had. He had heard his father use the word many times… He hated it. His stomach knotted and before his father could finish his second string of insults, as his uncle's voice seethed in his ears, Riku closed the space between them, knuckles white on his fist by the time he reached the man. His fist silenced his father as he struck him with enough force to knock the man down, a crack sounding from the contact. "Just shut up!" Riku snarled, voice breaking.

The man fell to the ground, wide-eyed and holding his mouth, which was bleeding from the nasty busted lip. "You little shit!" Joseph snarled, "I'll have your hide when we get back home!"

"_Shut up_!" Riku snarled again, grabbing his father by the front of his shirt, "Just shut up!" He struck him again, roughly across the jaw as his father grabbed at him, pain going through his wrist and arm from the impact. "I'm so fucking tired of you! You don't care about me—" He struck him again, "You, selfish—" Again. "Inconsiderate—" Again. "Bastard!" His father was bleeding, bruised and obviously in pain by the time Riku paused, shaking Joseph with one hand and, pointing back at Sephiroth. "_That_ man is a better man you could ever be! He loves me and wants what I want! He doesn't care that _I_ like men, he cares that I don't want to be some sorry-ass-mechant's son!" He howled, rage overwhelming the boy as years of pent up anger flowed from him, striking him once more as his father tried to protest.

He didn't want to hear any of it. He was done. He wouldn't be a merchant's son.

"R-Riku!" Sephiroth began, grasping the boy's wrist as he pulled back for another punch, prying Riku off of his father as his senses returned to him. "That's enough…Riku, enough!" he said softly, pulling him away. As much as seeing Joseph bloodied satisfied Sephiroth, he couldn't have Riku beating people to a pulp and thinking it was okay. Riku fought Sephiroth at first, yelling curses at his father as the man laid on the ground, bleeding and groaning. His eyes were narrowed and practically alight with fire as he glared at the man on the floor. His chest heaved and he shook lightly, adrenaline and rage coursing through his veins, even as Sephiroth pulled him away and close to him. Riku's choice was quite clear. Sephiroth's expression was one of relief rather than smugness as he pulled Riku close again.

"Riku will be staying here…where he belongs," Sephiroth announced, breathing hard.

"Keep him! I have no son!" Joseph declared, spitting blood on the marble floor, struggling to sit up as his vision swam. "My son is dead—"

"And you will be if you say one more fucking thing!" Riku snarled, pulling at his Uncle's hold, trying to get closer to his father. "_I have a father_! General Lord Sephiroth, son of Lord Ghasa of the House of Arjuna, and he is _no_ merchant! I am a Warrior Noble and Radiant Garden is my home!" he declared loudly.

Sephiroth could feel tears stinging in his eyes as Riku made his choice. Riku chose him… He pulled Riku tighter against himself, both to restrain the boy and to accept his declaration. He had a son…Riku would be his son… Sephiroth squeezed his eyes closed, taking a few more steps away from Joseph and pulling Riku along with him.

"You have no more business here, Joseph. Begone," Sephiroth whispered.

Riku felt the man's arms tighten around him and he turned away, not wanting to look at the bloodied man on the ground for a moment longer. "…I want to go home," he murmured, pausing to lean down to pick up the book he had dropped with Sephiroth grabbed Joseph. "…Can we please go back to the room?" he asked, voice still trembling slightly as he kept his eyes down, idly inspecting the book to make sure he hadn't damaged it.

Joseph, surprisingly, did not say another word, eager to leave the hall, to leave Radiant Garden, to forget what had happened…

"Yes…of course we can," Sephiroth whispered, gently cupping Riku's cheek and pulling him close again, keeping himself between Riku and Joseph protectively. "Of course we can…let's go," he murmured, taking Riku's hand and leading him back up the stairs.

Riku couldn't force himself to look up, his eyes stinging with tears, emotion swelling in his chest, making it impossible to keep from trembling or to keep his breathing even. He squeezed the man's hand tightly, walking close beside him, trying to keep the emotion from overflowing. At least until they were in private. He didn't want to appear weak, not with Joseph within earshot.

Sephiroth didn't stop walking until they were back on the lift. "Riku…" he whispered, slowly falling to his knees, his tears finally allowed to fall. "R-Riku…" He grasped Riku's hand tightly, holding it against his cheek, a soft sob leaving him. "…My son…" he breathed, his heart swelling with joy at the thought.

At first, he was taken off-guard by his uncle's sudden drop, the tears that fell… He had never seen… His chest tightened and he fought back his own tears, confusion clear on his features until Sephiroth said two words, 'my son'. He swallowed thickly, a little whimper escaping him as he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around his kneeling… father, hugging him tightly, burying his face in the silver hair that matched his own. "I love you, Dad…" he said, voice breaking as his attempt at holding his tears back began to fail.

Sephiroth held Riku tightly, almost certain that his crushing grip was causing Riku pain. "I'm sorry…y-you didn't need to see that…calm down," he whispered, gently stroking Riku's back. "Ssssh…it's okay…calm down," he murmured, only half speaking to Riku.

Riku inhaled a little shakily, another little noise escaping him as Sephiroth comforted him. But, as he was comforted, it became more difficult to control himself, a little sob of his own escaping him. Joseph…had never held him like this, never tried to make him feel better like this… "I-I'm sorry. Its…its my fault he came here. I'm sorry I…I lost my temper…" he sniffled, lip trembling as he wiped at his eye, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't a child.

Sephiroth reached up to smooth down Riku's hair, ruffled from his earlier outburst of anger. "Ssssh…it's alright…still your heart…the Darkness will feed on it, otherwise," he whispered, his gaze falling to the floor of the lift. "…Did you really mean what you said?" he asked softly, looking up at Riku again. "…Do you…see me as a father?"

Riku met Sephiroth's eyes, wiping at his eyes once more, ashamed of his tears. "Yes sir. And…and more," he said truthfully, his stomach knotting and fluttering, those tears beginning to try a second attempt at escaping. "Everything I said…I-I meant."

Sephiroth smiled through his tears, stroking Riku's cheek. "…I'm…so happy to hear that, Riku," he whispered, resting his forehead against Riku's. "I have thought of you as a son since I brought you here…"

"Ever since I've met you… I've cared about you more than anyone," he admitted, using the current situation to help hide the truth of his words. "You're the most important person in my life. And…And I'm sorry if I'm a pain, or…if I embarrass you, or…anything else. Anything I do…I do to try to impress you," he murmured softly, voice still quivering.

"I understand," Sephiroth whispered, sniffling softly. "…You're so like I was at your age…only…my father was long gone, and I was still trying to impress him," Sephiroth said, stroking Riku's hair gently.

No, Riku was sure Sephiroth didn't understand, not fully. He wanted his attention for more than just a father's love… But how could he explain that? He whimpered softly, tears falling at the idea of his hopeless situation on top of what had just happened. "I…I love you, so much…"

"I love you, too, Riku…and I'm so happy you're here…so happy you…decided to stay with me," he whispered, smiling down at the boy.

"I belong here. My place is at your side—in Radiant Garden. I'm…not some Merchant's son," he smiled, relief lifting from his chest as he gazed up at his uncle. "I just…hope my mother isn't too terribly upset with me."

"…I'm just sorry your mother isn't here with us," Sephiroth whispered, his head hanging slightly. "This is her home, too…she belongs here." Sephiroth sighed quietly, letting his eyes slide shut as he imagined, for a moment, having a family again…himself, his sister, and his nephew—no, his _son…_

"Maybe after she realizes how much of a low-life my fath—Joseph is," he said quickly, correcting himself, "Maybe she'll come back to Radiant Garden. I bet she'll be surprised by how he looks right now," he said a little proudly.

Sephiroth shook his head, sighing. "I've been trying to tell her that for seventeen years," Sephiroth replied, sniffling quietly as he held Riku close. "That he was no good…that she deserved better…"

"Maybe, with both us telling her that…" he trailed, nuzzling the man's chest softly. "She's smart—She'll figure it out. Promise," Riku reassured him, smiling softly. "I'll write her tomorrow… Explain to her what happened, okay?"

"That's fine," Sephiroth whispered, stroking Riku's cheek. "…as long as I have you, though," he murmured, smiling for a moment before faltering. "…Joseph was right…I won't have any sons of my own…and I _was_ jealous…and embarrassed…" he continued, biting his lip.

"Don't listen to him," Riku said sternly, his brows furrowing as he pulled away slightly, lightly touching Sephiroth's jaw. "…I did my entire life and had nothing to show for it. Don't put anything in what he says. Don't give him that satisfaction, Father…" he said, smiling at the man. It would take some getting used to…

"But he was right about that…I love men, but…no matter how much I love Genesis, and no matter how much he loves me…we'll never have a child of our own. But Joseph…he could have as many children as he wanted…with _my_ sister," he growled, a soft sob leaving him. "Riku, you can't possibly understand how much your mother means to me…" Sephiroth whispered, shaking his head.

"Please," He bit his lip, leaning closer to the man, soft hands on either side of Sephiroth's jaw, tipping his head to look at him. "Don't do this to yourself. We'll be okay. Things will work out… Joseph is gone. That's one thing we don't have to worry about again. And…I love you, and my mother loves you, and Genesis loves you. One…day at a time, right?" He offered him a smile, hesitating for a moment before pressing a soft, fairly innocent kiss to the man's lips, his face warming. "…You're too wonderful to be upset like this…"

"…No, you're the wonderful one, Riku," Sephiroth whispered, smiling slightly. "You made me the happiest man in the world today. Riku…today, you made me a father."

Riku brushed his fingers through Sephiroth's hair, pushing the bangs from his face. "I owe you more than just that. I will do my best to make you even happier, Dad."

"I know you will, Riku," Sephiroth whispered, smiling as he kissed his forehead gently. "I know you will..."

* * *

Wellp, that wraps up Part 1 of Mahavatika! Part 2 is in the works as we speak. Expect more politics and more anger in the next part. Specifically angry politics.

Namaste!


End file.
